Why Do You Hate Me?
by AnnieMJ
Summary: Mikayla never hated Hannah Montana but was just scared about her feelings. What happens when Hannah demands a reason why Mikayla hates her? Will Mikayla wiggle her way out of a tough situation or come clean about her feelings?
1. Tell Me Why

**Why Do You Hate Me?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Tell Me Why

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

What was happening to me? One minute, I'm helplessly staring in awe at Hannah Montana, the next I'm shooting insults at her like I actually hated her. She's my idol! What the hell is wrong with me!

I wanted to tell her how much I loved her music but I was so intimidated by her. What if she didn't like me? What if she thought I was some stupid love-sick fan? What if she laughed in my face? I was afraid of letting her know so I did what I do best.

I insulted her.

It came easily to me because I was used to arguing and defending myself. I saw the look of happiness that easily lit her eyes when she bounded over to me, complimenting my talent and I almost caved, ready to hug or her scream how much I loved her music but instead, I forced a best rude expression on my face and told her off.

The look of shock that covered her features was at first confused, followed by anger, finally leading to a mutual sense of hatred for one another.

That was about four years ago.

* * *

"Mikayla, hurry up!"

"Why, I wanna sleep!" I whined as my mother ran around the room, opening the blinds and picking up my junk.

"Because you have an interview today, if you don't remember! Come on, we have a flight to catch, we're going to L.A."

"Oh, fine." I mumbled and got up but as soon as my mom walked out of the room, I dived back under the warm covers...ah, I love my bed.

Sleep is my god and I am devoted.

About half an hour later, the covers were ripped off of me before I was dragged and locked in the bathroom with my mother yelling about how much I have not changed.

Hey, everyone always says that you shouldn't let fame change you so I stayed the same and kept my sleeping habits. Actually, I kept pretty much every habit that drove my mother insane. I love her but I can't help myself.

I guess, since I'm locked in this bathroom, I might as well get ready.

An hour later, we were heading to Los Angeles in my private jet. I love my fame; look at what it got me, a freaking private jet!

After I started touring this was a gift from the manager and I'm still left in awe every time I travel on it. I took a seat in my comfy chair and guess what I did.

I took a nap.

"Mikayla, sweetie, wake up." I stirred to hear my mom cooing me awake. Aw, I love my mom.

She's so bipolar sometimes but I love how she takes care of me. I mean, sure I'm seventeen and almost an adult but I still feel like a little child.

"I'm up, mom."

"Alright, come on, we have to check into our hotel then go to the studio for your interview." I nodded in response.

Thirty minutes into this interview, I'm kind of annoyed with the dude. He keeps asking me how I'm feeling about my tour and I think I answered him about five different times.

"So, are you planning to tour for your new album, _Kiss and Tell_?

"Well, I want to start by working on new videos first and then I'll get into setting up a tour for some time next year."

"That's wonderful to know. So what's your favorite song on the new album?"

"Hmm, honestly, I couldn't choose because each song has its own special meaning. However, I just finished shooting the video for my song, _Falling Down_ and I have to say that it was a lot of fun and I like how it turned out."

"Oh really and when can we expect the new video to be released?"

"I believe exactly ten days from today, my new video will air on MTV."

"Amazing! Well, there it is, I'm so glad you could join us today, Mikayla. Also, don't forget to pick up Mikayla's new album in stores now and check out the premiere of _Falling_ _Down_ in ten days on MTV." He repeated.

"Thanks so much for having me on and to all my fans, thank you for the support and love, I love you all!"

"And we're off." Yells the cameraman.

I shook hands with the staff and headed out with my mom.

"That was great, sweetie. How about we go to the hotel and grab some dinner?"

"Thanks mom and okay." I agreed. As soon as we got to the hotel, guess what I did this time.

Yup, straight to bed, I went.

My mom thinks I have a sleeping disorder. I think being on planes, doing interviews and shooting videos gives me the ultimate right to sleep when and how much I wish to. It is my divine right, I say!

A few hours later, I wake up, smelling something delicious. My tummy grumbles and that means it's time to get up. I run into the bathroom and brush my teeth quickly. I hate morning breath in the afternoon, it's just so wrong.

Running down the short hall and onto the deck in the hotel, I see my mom grilling burgers. Most celebrities have a special chef. I do too, her name is _mom_ and she's better than any cook that I've ever known.

She looks up at me, laughing at my expression.

"Mikayla, don't drool, we're not home!" She exclaims.

"Grr, just gimme a burger, mom!" I demand.

"I swear child, you will never change." She says with a sigh.

"Then stop complaining and give me a burger!"

"You are so demanding." She comments while handing me a plate with two juicy, beautiful, plump, sexable burgers.

Yes, you heard me, I said sexable! Food is seriously orgasmic. If I died eating in my bed with a Hannah Montana video playing, I wouldn't need to go to heaven.

Oh, right, I should probably explain myself. Hannah Montana is still my idol and yes, I know that I should have let her go after I was so rude but that girl can sing.

Not to mention that she's gotten hotter with age being all sexy, tall and those damn boots and shorts she wears and oh my god, I promised myself to not let my mind go back down this road!

Yes, sadly it has betrayed me once again and brought back images of that blonde hair, those blue eyes, her lean body; those perfect lips and oh man, am I so gone.

I've accepted to myself already that I'm bisexual. No use in lying to myself, right? My mom and the world are a whole different story though. My mom would probably die or kill me if she had any idea about my sexual desires.

And my sexual desires always included a very naked blonde pop-star. I don't even need to say who it is, right?

The best thing that I absolutely love is messing with her mind. I know she thinks I hate her but it's better that way because she could out me and that would be the end of my career.

I have another chance to mess with her soon, that's why I have to stay in L.A for a few days. There's going to be one big commercial for youth expression through music and I'm shooting a piece with Hannah.

We have to hug, hold hands and the best part is that we share a dressing room, just the two of us! Isn't that awesome? I know this is going to sound silly, but honestly, I can't wait to argue with her.

She gets so sexy when she's angry, her eyes narrow, her hands fist at the sides and her mouth moves a mile a minute.

God, I could spend hours thinking about that sexy mouth of hers and the great things it could probably do in the right situation. Yes, yes, let's get past the fact that I am a total and utter pervert. I am completely at peace with this fact about myself.

"Mikayla, why are you staring off into space like that? Eat your burgers, they're getting cold!" My mom snapped at me.

"Mhm, okay." I mumbled through a mouthful of burger. Man, I can't wait to see her.

* * *

Yes, finally! Today is the day!

I'm walking down the studio hall and on my way to our dressing room. I'm standing in front of the door, wondering if she's in their already. I take in a deep breath and turn the knob.

As I push the door open, she comes into sight. She's already ready and just sitting down on the couch, reading what looks like the script. Sometimes when I'm just in the same room as her, I feel like I'm ready to die and skip off to heaven. She looks and smirks.

"About time, Mikayla" Oh, so she's smirking now? Smirking right back at her sexy self, I reply.

"Not my fault if Ms. Blondie can't read a clock so she came early." Oh, look at her eyes, all narrowed and heated, instantly.

"Ugh, whatever, Mikayla, I just hope you got the script down."

"Mm, yes I do. It's okay that you're still practicing though, I believe it's the blonde thing again." Ah I love blonde jokes but she smiles at me funny as if she knows something that I don't.

"Hmm, maybe." Was all she said but wait, why would she, a blonde, agree with a blonde joke?

Beats me.

"So, Ms. Hannah Montana, would you like to go through the script together?"

"Oh gosh, just call me Hannah already and sure."

"Okay, Ms. Hannah Montana; lets practice." I grab my script and sit next to her.

She groans and we begin saying our lines, hugging back and forth as the script tells us to.

You cannot begin to imagine how much I love this.

After practicing, we had to do it for real in front of the camera.

We hold hands, speak flawlessly as usual and hug at the end before breaking out into song and dance.

Well, it is a music commercial so what did you expect? Hannah singing so close to me is amazing and I feel all funny as I sing a part of my song, _Naturally_ next to her.

I can see Hannah looking at me in awe and I feel a little proud of myself that I could get her to notice my singing.

Soon enough, we hug again and it's over. Our segment is done and as we walk back to the dressing room, I hear Hannah cough.

"Um, Mikayla?"

"Yeah, Montana." I say in sort of a daze.

"You can let go of my hand now." My eyes quickly shoot down to our hands and pulling my hand away, I jump back, shocked.

"Uh, I um forgot, okay." I mumble and look away as I continue walking, feeling like a complete idiot.

"You know, for someone who hates me so much, there are these moments where I can swear you're being nice and-"

"Oh yeah?" I cut her off, hastily.

"Yeah."

"Well, prove it!"

"Okay, when we practiced our lines in the dressing room, you didn't skip any hugs or hand holding moments." She points out.

"Uh, oh that's because I want it to come across natural when we actually have to do it."

"Okay, well every time, I look at you, you're staring at me."

"No, I'm glaring at you."

"Well, just now you wouldn't let go of my hand."

"I told you already, I didn't realize! Geez, just drop it." I grounded out, faking annoyance because I couldn't let her find out.

She didn't say another word for the rest of the walk.

As soon as I got into the dressing room, I went straight for the mini-fridge to get some water. I think I'm about to start sweating.

The door shut and I swear I heard the lock turn as well.

Uh oh, I thought, quickly spinning around to see Hannah leaning against the door, staring intently at me. This can't be good, I need to get out, I realized as I moved towards her carefully.

"Um, I should get going, my mom's waiting." I say in an attempt to make Hannah move from the door but she doesn't.

"Let her wait."

"What? Um, can you move?"

"No." What is she doing because I really hate not knowing.

"Hannah, move!" I exclaimed.

"Hmm, that's the first time you've ever called me Hannah."

"Okay, so whoop-dee-doo! Now move." I repeated.

"No." I can't let her get to me. That's exactly what she wants!

"Okay and why can't I leave?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"I want to know why you hate me so much. I still don't know what I did to you."

"Listen, I don't have time for this, Hannah because unlike you, I've got somewhere to be." Yeah, in my bed dreaming of you.

"Oh well, guess you won't be getting there unless you tell me what I did to you." Well, what should I do, be stubborn or tell her? I choose being stubborn and grumble something about being late before sitting down on the couch.

She doesn't move from the door though. She isn't letting me off easy.

"So are you gonna tell me, Mikayla?"

"There is nothing to tell."

"I can wait."

"Eventually, someone will come and find us in here."

"Sure but I still won't open the door until you answer me."

"Gosh, Hannah! Just drop it!" Man, I was practically pleading for god's sake and I don't plead for things!

"Nope." She just stood there with her sexy, smug little smile and continued to piss me off.

That's it; I'm going to move her myself. I pick up my bag and toss it next to the door. She glances at it a little confused and that's when I lunge, grabbing her arms, trying to pull her out of my way.

Shocked was I when she overpowered me and pinned me against the door. As much as I didn't want to kick her, I tried. I really did! But that just made her press her body all the way against me to hold me down.

God, I could just die right now. Every part of my body feels buzzed. I'm still in shock though as I look up at Hannah with my mouth hung open and she smirks at me.

"I've been working out lately." She states.

"I'll bet, damn, get off of me!"

"Nope, not until you tell me"

"Fine, fine! I'll tell you."

"Okay, let's hear it." She waits with a small smile.

"I hate you because you just suck." I smirk at her now and oh damn, look at those eyes, she's pissed!

She presses harder into my body and I whimper a little, unable to help it. I breathe in shakily and open my eyes to see her studying me intently.

"Why, why do you hate me so much?" Her voice breaks a little and she lets go of me. She backs away, turning around. This is my chance to escape but now I feel like total shit for bringing her down so low. Out mutual hatred was supposed to be annoying one another and arguing back and forth, not making her emotional. I sighed, stepping forward.

"Hannah?"

"Either tell me or just go!"

"I don't hate you, not even a little." She turns around, confused now.

"What, then why?" Great, now I'm gonna tell her the truth. I am such a sucker for emotions.

"Well, I don't know, I guess it's because I like you. A lot and it scared me so I tried to fight it by making you dislike me."

"Oh." Was all she said.

"Yeah, sorry...I''ll go now."

"Wait!" Oh great, what now, I think, keeping my back to her.

"What?"

"When you said you liked me, what way?"

"Um, I don't know. Sorry, I need to go now." I was almost out, I had the door open and I was halfway out when bam! I was dragged back in and the door was slammed shut.

Now, I was pissed!

"What the hell, Han-" I didn't get to complete that sentence as her lips crashed into mine. I was so shocked I almost didn't kiss back, almost. Pulling her closer, I moved my lips carefully on hers, wanting to memorize them before she pulled away, looking at me.

My eyes were still closed, my body reeling in shock from what just happened. Did Hannah Montana just kiss me? Up against a door? With force? Am I dreaming or something?

"Do you like me like that?" She asked softly. Slowly, I opened my eyes to realize that this was real and I nodded.

"Me too." She whispered.

"Really?" I asked, even more shocked.

"Yeah, I've noticed your videos on T.V. and they were so hot, I couldn't help it." She admitted nervously and I grinned.

"Thank god, I thought I was gonna die masturbating to your music videos." Now she looked shocked but then giggled.

"Wow Mikayla, really?"

"Yup." I replied, nodding with no shame, whatsoever.

"Well, I wouldn't admit it like you but I can't deny that I haven't-" I couldn't hide my excitement anymore as I pulled her in for another kiss.

"Well, now you can have the real thing."

"Oh, I think I'm going to enjoy this." She retorted with a sly smile as her lips lowered to my neck. This was pleasure overload but of course, right when I'm getting excited, someone has to knock and ruin it!

"Mikayla! We have to go, hurry up!" My mom yelled through the door.

"Damn, I want you so much, Mikayla." Hannah groaned, annoyed that I had to go.

"I know, trust me, I know." I kissed her feverishly one last time and then I gave her my number.

"Gosh, I'm calling you tonight for phone-sex so you better answer!" I think I'm about to pass out, did I just get promised phone sex?

"Hannah, there is no way I am missing that call tonight. Call me around ten, okay?"

"Fine, bye Mikayla and there's something important I need to tell you next time I see you so don't forget, okay?" What does she want tell me, I wondered but didn't have enough time to press her for details.

"Okay, let me go before my mom breaks down the door." She kissed me once more and finally let go before I walked out that door, the happiest I have ever been.

A goofy smile was plastered to my face as couldn't stop thinking about what's supposed to happen later tonight.

I'm not sure if I can wait that long or if I'm going to die of excitement.

* * *

**A/N: **_Review and let me if I should add another chapter or leave it as is (:_


	2. The Real Girl

**Why Do You Hate Me?**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, since everyone seems unsatisfied by the ending, I'll take a break from my college paper and continue this story :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: **The Real Girl

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

_9:57 p.m._

Goddamn, is the time just moving slower now? If Hannah doesn't call me, I think I'm going to die of sexual frustration! Why the hell didn't I get her number?

Better yet, why didn't I give an earlier time!

_12:42 a.m._

Okay so she didn't call yet. Maybe she got into an accident or was going to call but dropped her phone in a hole and she's trying to fish it out with a ruler and a piece of gum. Yeah, that could happen, come on! That _could_ happen!

Or...she really didn't like me. How stupid can I be? Why would Hannah freaking Montana even call me! I feel like crap and I wish I didn't tell her now.

She's probably laughing at me and thinking that I'm some kinda dumbass waiting for phone-sex. Ugh, this is this horrible! I just wanna sleep and forget everything that happened today.

_6:52 a.m._

What the fuck! Who's calling me now?

"Hello?" Well, I can't exactly curse the person out like I wanna since it could be someone important.

"Hey, Mikayla, did I wake you?" Holy shit, Hannah!

"Hannah! No! I was just um, well yeah but-hey! Why didn't you call last night? That wasn't funny!"

"I know but my dad told me I had a last minute interview and I had to go. I literally got off the jet and checked into my hotel three minutes ago. I couldn't use my phone on it; my whole night sucked and I'm just so sorry. I tried to call but my dad rushed me on so I had to wait till now. Please don't be mad?" Well, when she says it like that...

"Aw, Hannah, it's okay. I get it, no hard feelings."

"Thank god, I thought you were gonna kill me!"

"Hah, why would you think that? I mean you're probably right but how did you know?" I teased.

"Do you have to even ask? You've been cruel to me since we met up until yesterday."

"Yeah, yeah, let's get past that. It was how I dealt with my attraction to you."

"Oh really? So I get a girl who's a total jerk when she likes me? Is there a chance you're bringing that attitude the bedroom too?" She asked; her voice huskier than before.

"Hannah, um, uh, what?" Seriously it just got like forty-seven degrees hotter in here.

"I'm just curious, are you the kind of girl that can tie me up as well; do whatever's necessary to make me scream your name?"

"Hannah." I don't know what game she's playing but I'm not letting the moment slip away as I quickly push my hands into my jeans to soothe the sudden throbbing.

"Mikayla, I'm a singer, you have no idea how loud I can scream. If you touch the right spot I just might finally perfect that high note I've been working on." Fine, she wants to play dirty? I'm the fucking master of dirty!

"Oh yeah, Hannah? I don't think you'd be talking much if your mouth is busy." I hear a soft breath escape her and I now know that Hannah's hand is in the same place as mine

"Fuck Mikayla and why is my mouth busy?" Gosh, I was getting so close and this was barely foreplay.

"Hmm, I could be kissing you or you could just be putting that tongue to use, fucking me as I ride your face."

"Oh god yes, I like the second choice." I laughed and moaned at the same time, don't really know how and don't care because I need to come already!

"Of course you do. I know you want my tongue inside of you, thrusting till you spill over into my mouth and I bet you would taste good too." Fuck I'm coming! I sped up, releasing already.

"Fuck, Mikayla! I'm gonna ugh, I'm cumming!" She gasped and I could hear her breathing getting uneven and ragged. She wasn't joking and I was in the same position as her.

"Come for me Hannah, fuck yourself faster! If I was there I wouldn't stop until you're filled with me, begging for me to stop but keep going. I'd pull your hair, make you to moan, lick every inch of you and it would be fucking fantastic." I breathed out into the phone.

"Oh god, Mikayla!" Hah, I just made her come when we were only on the phone and fuck, I've never released this hard or fast by just masturbating! It must be her panting my name over the phone.

We were both reeling back down as I finally recovered enough to speak again.

"How was it?" I asked smugly, already knowing that it was good.

"Like you said; _fucking fantastic_! I never, you know, so quickly or as hard before but I wish you were here. Just imagine what we could do."

"I know, Hannah, I know." I whispered, tiredly and soon enough as we talked through the morning, the conversation faded away with our awareness, phones still in hands, breathing evenly as we slept, together.

When I woke up, I felt so relaxed I could just sleep again. Hey we already know I love sleep! Move on.

After waking up like two hours later- (Didn't think I would really sleep, now did ya? Hah!) I closed my phone, hoping to god my mom doesn't kill me when she sees the bill.

I need a shower and after forcing myself to take one, I got changed and went downstairs for breakfast.

I think I'm in a daze though because I'm just smiling at everything. Even when my mom gave me oatmeal, which I detest, I simply smiled and ate it.

Of course I spit it out when I realized oatmeal was in my mouth.

God, I need to see Hannah. I just want to have her in my arms again. I would feel so much better if she were in my bed after we did that. I feel kind of unsettled though because I want our first time to be slow and sweet, not quick and dirty. At least it was only phone sex.

"Mikayla?"

"Yeah, mom?"

"I got a call today saying that Hannah Montana wants to do a duet with you. Of course, I'll tell them no since I know you two girls don't get along but it's strange how she asked for you personally when-" Wait, what!

"Mom! Take the deal, I wanna do the duet!" I practically shouted.

"What…why?"

"Uh, um, well she's big...uh, everyone knows her so a duet would just make me...more famous, you know?" Please buy this load of shit!

"Hmm, that's a good point sweetie but I don't want to put you in an uncomfortable position."

"Oh, it's no biggie, mom. Hannah and I got past our issues. We're even friends now." Yeah, friends that commit lewd acts over the phone.

"Aw, that's wonderful then. I'll go accept the deal. But this means you're booked tomorrow to sit down with her to go over lyrics. She wants to write the song together so the process may take a while." Wow, Hannah is such a freaking genius!

"Okay cool, I love writing!"

"Uh, you do?"

"Hey, what are you trying to say?"

"Oh, nothing! Is that the washer buzzing? Laundry must be done!" My mom exclaimed, running out. Hmph, I can write lyrics! I actually have books with pages of lyrics but they're too personal to show.

Back on topic though, I cannot wait to see Hannah and now I'm practically breaking my face with this huge ass smile.

We had to fly out to Los Angeles again to meet Hannah. As it turns out, we were going to her house since she has a studio in there that's locked away so that's where we would be writing and recording.

My mom was told to just drop me off at twelve p.m., then pick me up at six p.m. and that the times may change if we need to get certain things done.

I know what I wanna get done, hah. Okay, okay, I'll stop.

So I was finally led into the studio to see Hannah sitting in a chair, scribbling away in her notebook. Wow, she looks so relaxed right now. I could just stare at her and I probably would have if she didn't look up and notice me. Hopping up with a big smile, she came over and hugged me.

I pulled away first, looking into her eyes for a moment.

"That's not how I want to be greeted, Hannah." I whispered, staring at her lips.

Her eyes narrowed and she glanced down to my lips, then met my gaze again.

"Oh really, then how do you want to be greeted, with me on my knees?" She replied, sarcastically.

"That's actually a wonderful idea." I smirked, letting her know what I was thinking.

"I bet but no, I'm not your puppet and I'll greet you how I want." Oh, I love this back and forth but I also love control.

"Not my puppet? Didn't sound like that when you were saying my name last night, breathing harder-"

"Fine." She cut in, clearly affected. "But I still don't know how you want me to greet you."

"Like this, Hannah." I pulled her closer, right into my body while sliding my hands down and into her back pockets. She groaned, her eyes becoming lidded as I brought my lips nearer but when she moved in to kiss me, I pulled back, attacking her neck.

I licked and sucked her pulse point, making her groan, gripping my arms for support. Oh yes, I was definitely in control.

"Tell me, Hannah, how do I want to be greeted next time?" I probed, teasing the shell of her ear with a light swipe of my tongue.

"Fuck Mikayla, like this!" She panted, pulling my face back by my hair and kissing me hard. I was a little shocked and she took advantage, slipping her tongue in my mouth.

Grabbing one of her legs, I pulled it up and around my waist so my thigh could press into her. She whimpered, arching her head back and I went back to her neck, proudly.

I slowly walked her over to the couch in the corner of the studio and let her knees hit it until she fell back letting me straddle her. Taking this chance, she placed kisses all over my throat.

God, this is amazing, I thought when suddenly she stopped, making me look at her, confused.

"I didn't mean to go this far yet, Mikayla, we need to stop." Damn, I hate when people lead me on. I want her so badly now but I know I have to play it cool at the same time.

"Okay, fine." I climbed off of her and just sat there, looking straight ahead with my chin on my hand when I hear her laughing. Why is she laughing!

"Oh my god, Mikayla, you look like a little kid that got their favorite candy stolen." I smiled at that.

"I guess, you can put it that way." I chuckled.

"I had to stop you because I need to tell you something." She reminded and I nodded.

"Okay, shoot."

"Um, well, you know how I'm blonde?" I smiled.

"Oh really now, I didn't notice." I replied, sarcastically.

"Shut up! Um, well I'm not really a blonde." Oh, what?

"What? You dyed your hair or something?" I asked.

"No, not exactly, um, I'm wearing a wig."

"What! Oh my god, Hannah, don't tell me you're bald! If you are, you can leave the wig on and I'll just take your word for it!" Great, my dream-girl has no hair, this is just terrible! She laughed at me though.

"No, no and my name isn't, Hannah." Say what now?

"Huh?"

"Hannah Montana is my celebrity name so that when I take off the wig, I can have my own separate identity and no one will recognize me. This allows me to live a normal life." Hmm, that's actually really smart.

"Okay...this is kinda weird now. So not only do I not know your real name but I don't know how you really look either."

"Yeah, that's the thing and I'm sorry but it's not like I lied to you on purpose. It's just part of me and I am telling you right now before we get too close."

"I understand but um, what's your real name?" I asked, filled with curiosity.

"It's Miley, Miley Stewart."

"Miley? Hmm, that's different but way sexier than Hannah, Miley." I repeated. "I like it." I added with a smug smile making her exhale in relief.

"Thank god, you like it."

"Yeah, um, take the wig off. I want to see you, Miley." Nervously, she reached up and slid the blonde wig off of her head.

Her long dark hair came tumbling down and fuck, this girl is hotter than Hannah! Oh my god, just wow…

"So, what do you think?" I smirked.

"Miley Stewart, you are so much hotter than Hannah Montana!" She looked shocked before giggling.

"Wow Mikayla. You're taking this better than I thought you would."

"Yeah, well it's not like you really kept this from me for a long time or something and I like the real you more." She looked in my eyes and saw the plain truth.

I love this Hannah Montana/Miley Stewart girl.

"I think I love you, Miley." I was in awe that she could be two different people and I wasn't about to complain.

"And I think I may be falling for you Mikayla, hard."

* * *

**A/N: **_I may just continue this story. Now back to writing my paper.__ Send a review and I love ya'll :]_


	3. I'm Not Ready

**Why Do You Hate Me?**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **I'm Not Ready

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

Miley…Miley…Miley, was that the only word in my head? I need a new thought…Hannah, Hah! What, it's not my fault she's stuck in my head. I could totally write a song with just her name but that would be weird…and creepy.

So here I am, sitting in my private jet, waiting to go because lucky me has a concert to do. It sucks because I can't be with Miley. A week ago we all we did together was argue. Now we argue, then have hot make up…kisses/makeouts?

I know, can you believe it? We haven't had sex yet. When we work together, it's too risky so we only make out and when we try to get time alone, it just never works out.

So Miley said she's going to lie to her dad about how she met me as herself and we became friends and that I know nothing about Hannah Montana.

Hopefully he'll buy her story and then we can have some much needed private time! When I land, I have to call her because if her dad bought the story then we can have a sleepover or at least something, anything! I don't care what we do; all I know is that I need her.

It's not just the physical stuff though. I miss Miley. I miss her arms that feel so inviting. I miss her warmth and I miss how she breathes faster when I get a little too close even if I haven't touched her yet.

I miss everything about that girl, about my girl. Is she mine? I never even asked. Oh no, why didn't I ask? Now I have to wait to know! She is mine. Miley is mine. I know I sound like a baby but no one else should be allowed to touch her.

I hope she knows that. I'm gonna make sure she knows that next time I see her. Aw man, I miss Miley. Okay, okay, I'll stop complaining now.

This jet used to be so awesome but now it just takes me away from her. This just suck but then again, I do miss performing for fans so it shouldn't be that bad.

_Three weeks later._

I don't know how this happened but Miley has been too busy and when she's not, I am. It's killing me to know that she's somewhere in this world and I can't have her.

Last night, she called me and said that she's taking a break soon and coming back home. Therefore, I am going to request a break too. I have been doing concerts and benefits for three weeks straight, I deserve a break! I need to tell my mom. I just hope she's in an understanding mood.

"Mikayla! Come on, get out here. We have to go for rehearsals now."

"Mom, I need to talk to you." I reply, making her come in, looking at me with her arms crossed and waiting for me to speak.

"Mom, I need a break. This is becoming too much right now and I need to go home."

"Honey, just a few more events and you'll be done."

"How many events exactly and how long will they take?" I ask before she pulls out her little planning book.

"Hmm, you have three, four, six…twenty-seven shows to be organized and it should take about…five months or so-"

"What, why didn't I know this! No, nuh-uh, I am not doing it, mom. Cancel them before they get announced. I'm only doing what has been announced to the fans and them I'm done."

"Mikayla, you have to do all of them! I'm not canceling a single show. It's not that difficult, you have lots of time in between to practice and relax. I see no need to cancel-"

"No, mom. I'm still the star here. I have a say in this and don't forget that. I love you but you can't make me work if I have something else I want to do."

"What could possibly be more important than doing more shows? I don't understand."

"I, I just want to go home for a while mom, please?" I pleaded as I sighed, falling back into the chair with my head in my hands.

"Oh, okay, well then you have seven shows left to do. I'll cancel the rest and I'm sorry, honey. I guess I didn't think about how overwhelming all this is for you." My mom murmured, hugging me.

"Thanks, mom. I just need to feel normal again, hang with a friend and chill out or something."

"Okay, yeah, of course. As soon as you go home you can have a day out with your friends or I could make dinner and you can invite them over! It'll be fun honey! Just what you need! Maybe you could have a slumber party too!" Wow, she catches on fast.

"Yeah mom, that'll be great."

"Alright honey, now let's go finish up these shows."

_Three more weeks later._

Oh man, I am finally going home. I'm so tired.

I just want to sleep and that's what I'll do.

_5 hours later_

"Come on, Mikayla, wake up. We're home!" My mom announces. I just yawn and walk up to my room, crashing onto my bed. Sleep, take me back.

_Next morning_

"Um Mikayla, wake up honey. There's someone here to see you."

"Mm, it's so early, mom. Make them go away."

"Honey, it's almost noon. Get up and I'll tell her to come back later." Her, her? Who is her?

"Wait, who is it? Name!"

"I think she said it's Miley." Miley, Miley! My Miley! I hopped out the bed and fly down the stairs to see her looking out the window by the door.

As she turns, I slammed into her.

"Oh my god, Mikayla! You're gonna kill me!" She shrieks while steadying us.

"I don't care! I missed you!"

"I know. I missed you so much. I had to come see you as soon as you said you were back."

"I'm glad you did. Come on, let's go to my room." I urged, dragging her up the stairs, past my mom and pulled her inside, locking the door. When I turned, she looked at me with an eyebrow up.

"In a hurry, are we?"

"You bet I am. I haven't seen you in, in forever!" I whined as I threw myself into her arms. She held me so tightly and I have never felt so close to someone.

"I can't believe it took us this long to see each other." She whispered before I felt something wet falling on my shoulder. I looked up to see her crying, tears slowly sliding down her face.

"Miley, please don't cry, I'm here. We're together now. You don't have to be sad anymore."

"Yeah but I just missed you, okay? Don't laugh at me for crying. I, I can't help it." Sitting her down on my bed, I looked her square in the eyes.

"I will never laugh at you for crying, ever. And I missed you like hell so I understand. I don't want all our time to be spent crying over the time we didn't have. Let's just enjoy this, Miley." I pulled her in my arms again, holding her until her tears faded somewhere into my own skin and my shirt.

Looking up at me, eyes still glistening from tears, she pressed her lips against mine. It was short and meaningful.

"I, um, damn it, I love you, Mikayla!" She admitted.

"About time you said it, Blondie. I love you too." She laughed and just like that everything was good again.

"Let's make up for lost time." She whispered.

"Oh yeah, what do you have in mind, Miley?" I asked, smugly.

"Oh, nothing much, just this" She murmured, slowly pulling me in for a long, lingering kiss. It was the sweetest kiss I have ever experienced.

From slow and sweet it got real hot and real hard, real fast.

Groaning against her lips, I felt her smile at my lack of restraint. Damn, I need to relax.

She licked my bottom lip, slipping her tongue into my mouth before I could stop her. Oh god, I was losing myself here.

She quickly pushed me down onto my bed, moving to my chest, licking her way from my there to my neck.

"Mm, Miley…"

"What is it, Mikayla?" She whispered through her ministrations.

"I need more, please give me what I want?" I pled and she lifted her head up, looking at me for a long moment.

"No." She stated, getting off of me. What, no? I stared at her, confused.

"What do you mean no?"

"I, I'm not ready for that yet."

"Oh, okay." Well, this sucks. I sat up, not looking at her just yet. I need to come to terms with the fact that she doesn't want to have sex. I guess I can understand, right? Still sucks.

"I'm sorry Mikayla, I really am but I don't think I'm ready yet."

"Um, yeah, I understand and it's fine." I mumbled but she grabbed my face, forcing me to meet her gaze.

"I still love you though. Please don't be disappointed with me." I smiled at her.

"I love you too and it's fine, really, it is but there is something that I do want from you." She nodded for me to go on, hesitantly.

"And what's that?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend. No one can have you but me. Okay? Only me." I said sternly, making her she chuckle.

"Definitely, I'm yours if you're mine."

"Oh, I'm definitely all yours Miley. All yours." I agreed.

We lay on my bed for a while, just enjoying the quiet with our bodies were intertwined, our hands clasped together and our eyes piercing into one another's.

I felt like Miley was unraveling me in her gaze.

I smirked and kissed her quickly before pulling back, feeling like a little child sneaking that kiss from her.

She grinned at me as we feel asleep that way, smiles on our lips and excitement in every breath.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hmm, looks like Miley wants to take things slow, lol. I'd love a review like I love you readers :]_


	4. I Have Control

**Why Do You Hate Me?**

* * *

**Chapter 4: **I Have Control

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

"Oh god." I cried out into Miley's neck.

She was currently on top of me and doing things that are probably be illegal. Her leg was in between mine and the pressure was killing me sweetly but I needed more from her. "Miley, come on?" I begged, shifting to take her shirt off only to be stopped, again.

"Mikayla, not that far." She whimpered.

"Why? How long will you hold out on me? I want you so bad, Miley. Please!"

"I just, I'm not ready." Miley said, once more. Why does she keep saying that? I can see clear as day that she wants me just as much as I want her. Why is she still stopping herself and more importantly, me!

"Miley, I don't understand." I complained, frustrated as I got up to distance myself from her. I can't control myself and she's making everything so hard by denying me what I want and what I need.

"I thought you agreed that you would wait for me to be ready."

"I did but you keep leading me on and then you just stop when I'm all hyped up and ready to go!" She looked down, knowing I was right.

"I'm sorry, sometimes I can't help myself, Mikayla but I still don't think we should go there yet."

"Fine, fine, fine." I replied, looking away and running a hand through my messed up hair, ruining it further.

"Please, don't be mad at me. I love you."

"Yeah, well you have a cruel way of showing me your love." I sighed out, still unable to look at her. If I do, then I'll be reminded of what we were doing moments ago and my stupid self will want to jump on her.

"Aren't you gonna tell me you love me too?"

"Oh come on, Miley, you know that I do!"

"No, I don't know that you do." She argued, annoyed with me now. This lack of sex was getting to both of us. My phone buzzed; the screen lighting up to tell me that my mom was calling and I was supposed to leave earlier but I thought I was finally getting my chance with Miley. I guess I was wrong.

I can't handle it anymore! This is the sixth time we got all hot and heavy before she suddenly stops. I am going to kill myself if I don't die of sexual frustration first.

I have to go now.

I look over at Miley who looks so sad and equally frustrated. Gosh, I do love her though. Picking up my jacket, I walk over to her.

"Okay, Miley. I'm sorry. Maybe I get carried away sometimes but when you're around me, I can't control myself. I love you. I'll go now and I'll see you later." I promised, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before leaving hastily, afraid that I might throw her on the bed and have my way with her.

God, that would be hot though; if she'd let me touch her.

She mumbled a, _bye,_ as I walked away and I could hear the disappointment in her voice but she was the cause of it.

I exited her house slowly, getting into my mom's car. I just need to relax.

"Mikayla, next time I call you, be out here on time! We're going to be late for your meeting now." She pointed out, clearly upset. Well, you know what, mom? You're not the only person who gets upset waiting on people!

"Oh gosh, mom. Who cares? I don't, so chill." I grumbled.

"Mikayla! This is your career and I know you want to spend time with your friend but I will not allow you to ruin your future just to hang out with her! Besides, I'll bring you back if you do well in the meeting, okay?"

"Okay mom, sorry." I sighed, knowing not to get into a fight with her over this.

"Good, now let's close this deal." Well, I did close the deal and got the opening for a concert event next month. As excited as I am for this, I can't stop thinking about Miley. I want to hug her right now, I need her to hold me and I feel so bad about the way I acted earlier.

Maybe she wants me but really is afraid too and being her girlfriend, I'm supposed to be understanding about this, not a horny bastard who argues with her.

Thankfully, my mom dropped me back to Miley's house, saying she'd be back later to pick me up.

I knocked the door and a moment later, it swung open.

"Oh hey, Mikayla!" Mr. Stewart greeted, enthusiastically.

"Hey, Mr. Stewart. I'm here to see Miley, again." I chuckled.

"No problem. Join the girls, they're upstairs." He said and walked away, leaving the room. Girls! What girls?

I headed up the stairs and Miley's door was cracked open just a little. I saw Miley sitting opposite a shorter blonde girl. Who the hell was she? If Miley is cheating on me, urgh, I'm gonna kill them both!

I was about to barge in until I heard my name…wait, what? They were talking about me? I listened in to what they were saying now.

"Lilly, I don't want to hold back anymore. I'm ready to be with Mikayla." What the hell? She was telling this girl about our non-existent sex life!

"Miley, please, think about this. Not too long ago, Mikayla hated you. She was mean and cruel and now all of a sudden you two are dating? And since when were you a lesbian!" I have a feeling that Lilly is going to be of extreme annoyance to me.

"I don't know but I really like Mikayla and I know that she's not playing me. I can see in her eyes that she cares for me."

"Okay, let's say she does care about you, why is she pressuring you into sex then? If she cares for you, why doesn't she control herself?" I felt my throat constricting. Did Miley think I just wanted to have sex with her?

"I know but that's Mikayla, I guess it's her way of showing affection."

"This is why it won't work between you too. You need someone who can be romantic and not try to get you into bed all the time."

"Lilly, it's not like that. I kinda like the physical thing, it's amazing actually and I'm still surprised that I've held out this long." I smiled, slightly. I knew she wanted me; Lilly was the one stopping us but this Lilly girl did have a point.

Lately, all I've been doing is trying to sleep with Miley.

"Miley, I think Mikayla can't control herself. She just wants to get laid and she's using you. When she gets what she wants, you won't hear from her again and then you'll be back here, crying to me about it all. Don't do something you'll regret." What the fuck? I don't like this conversation. I do care about Miley and I would never use her like that!

I can't listen to this anymore.

I walked down the stairs quietly and stood outside, calling my mom to pick me up. I want to go home.

I still can't believe what I just overheard and as soon as I got home, I buried myself under the covers, thinking about it.

I have control; if there's anything Mikayla Marshall has, it is control and I'm going to prove it. Miley will be begging me for sex when I'm done proving my control!

Shit and Lilly is gonna eat her fucking words. I've never been this mad or depressed. I have to show that I'm more than just sex. Goddamn though, I do love the idea of sex. Oh boy, I need to monitor my thoughts.

I thought carefully about what I should and shouldn't do now. Number 1: No sexual activities. I can do this.

Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door and went to answer it but my mom got to the door first, revealing that it was Miley. Seeing me on the stairs, she waved and I waved back with a smile.

I'm totally gonna control myself. I can always take care of myself later if it gets to be too much. Well, I still have needs, gosh!

My mom went back to the kitchen and I made my way to my room with Miley. When we entered my room, I locked the door.

Miley has a little smile splaying on her lips, interesting. I walked over to her and stopped to stare into her eyes. I could see that she wanted me to kiss her so I did, keeping short and sweet.

I led her to my bed and pulled her into me as I fell back on my bed, just hugging her. I let myself relax in her arms. I wasn't going to push her for sex anymore, I love this girl. I feel so overwhelmed by my emotions and I can't lose her.

If I have to wait then I will but I can't help but feel heartbroken that my love was even being questioned. I felt helpless that I had to prove myself.

The tears slipped out and I couldn't stop it. My body betrayed me, trembling in Miley's arms. She turned me over and was instantly worried by my tears.

"Mikayla, what's wrong?" I couldn't breathe all of a sudden. My whole body shook and I buried my face in her chest. I didn't want to cry, I didn't want to be vulnerable but I felt so weak right now in her arms knowing she questioned my intentions.

"It's okay." She chanted in my ear to soothe me before I finally looked up at her, finding my voice.

"I do love you and even if you think I don't, I know that I do. I love you so much, it hurts that you think I don't."

"Mikayla, I know you love me and I love you too. What brought this on?"

"I don't know but if you want to wait, I won't push you again, I swear." I felt like a baby now, making a promise just to keep her with me. Why do emotions have to betray me so much? I'm foiling my own plan.

"Mikayla, it's okay. I know you don't mean to force me. I totally and completely understand. The sexual feeling is mutual so don't worry, please."

Through my tears, I leaned up and kissed her desperately. I put all my passion into the kiss and then pulled away, leaving her on my bed. I locked myself in the bathroom and washed my face until I calmed down.

I don't know why I just broke down like that but I do feel better now. At least she knows I love her.

I finally open the door to see Miley sitting on the edge of my bed, staring at me. She appeared worried so I went over and pulled her up.

"I'm okay now, let's go out." I suggested with renewed enthusiasm.

"Oh, okay." She seemed a little disappointed. Did she want to stay in? Interesting.

We went downstairs and I put on a baseball cap because I didn't want to be recognized and we ended up at the school park by my house. I led her to the swings and we stayed there for hours, swinging and talking.

I love swinging, going higher and higher until my heart beats faster inside my chest along with the calm that settles over me at the same time.

Miley was swinging higher than me but the moment I noticed, I pushed myself harder and we found ourselves competing. I still don't know who won because every time I went a little higher so did she! Wow, she's good.

Her ring-tone ruined our momentum because she had to stop and answer her phone. Her dad called and was coming to pick her up. That sucks but we walked back to my house, arm in arm.

The more I thought about it, the more I realized, I've never been out on a real date with Miley.

Swinging was the first time we ever did something fun together besides making out and it was really entertaining. I want to do something tomorrow now.

"Miley, let's do something tomorrow."

"Like what?" She asked, a smiling stealing over her features.

"I don't know. Just be here at twelve, tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." She agreed and glanced around, kissing me quickly before walking into my house. We sat and watched T.V. till her dad came and when I hugged her goodbye; I swear she pinched my ass.

Damn, she's quick. I didn't even realize it until she was out the door.

I couldn't keep the grin off of my face. She wants me, badly.

* * *

**A/N: **_The next chapter will be coming in a day or two! Till then, review and I might end Mikayla's frustration, lmao._


	5. Skating Temptation

**Why Do You Hate Me?**

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Skating Temptation

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

I woke up this morning beyond excited. Normally, I'd be sleepy and go back to sleep but I can't sleep when I feel so excited!

Today I'm going to woo, yes I said, woo! Got a problem with that? Oh well, anyways, I'm going to woo Miley! I don't know how but I can feel it! I want to do something simple but it has to be fun.

I went online and figured out what we should do, I'm taking her ice-skating. I called ahead and we can go at 12:30 p.m., plus we get to have the whole place to ourselves for two hours. I guess that's one of the perks of being me. After we skate, I'm taking her to eat out at a nice steakhouse. I love steak; I really hope she does too.

I got ready and heard a knock at the door, smiling because I knew it was her. Running to the door, I hurriedly opened it and pulled her in for a hug.

She looked amazing in her skinny jeans and those long boots, did I ever mention that she has the leanest, sexiest-

Wait, no sex, Mikayla! Remember, no sex! I looked around to make sure my mom was not here and kissed her quickly before dragging her up to my room for more privacy.

"Nice to see you too, Mikayla!" She greeted, out of breath. I locked my door, turning right into a rough kiss with her. As much as my mind was saying no, my body just didn't listen and well, she wasn't exactly pushing me away.

I pressed her up against the door, forcing my way into her mouth. Her whole body loosened against mine and I knew she wouldn't fight me. God, she was too hot for her own good.

Her hands made their way under my shirt, settling at my sides before she gripped me tightly like she just needed to feel me and her tongue slammed against mine, leaving me too surprised to fight back.

My hands made their way under her shirt as well and I held her tight against me. Our lips came apart for air as I realized I was going too far. Stop already, I screamed at myself, burying my face into her shoulder, just hugging her until our breathing came back to normal.

"Wow." She sighed out and I looked up at her, smiling.

"Yeah, wow. Now let's go."

"Wait, what?" She looked so confused and it was absolutely adorable.

"I told you that I'm taking you out, remember?" I grinned internally, knowing she thought we were gonna do much more after a kiss like that. I was breaking her down, making her want me as badly as I needed her. Oh yeah, I'm good.

Taking her hand, I led her outside to the black limo I ordered for today.

"Why do we need a limo?" She asked once we were inside.

"We don't really need it. I just wanted our first date to be nice, that's all." Her smile got bigger as she moved closer, kissing me lightly on the lips. I kissed back before she cuddled into my side. Yeah, this was already the best date I've ever been on.

When we got to the ice rink, Miley looked up at me, surprised.

"We're going ice skating?"

"Yeah, what do you think?" I asked, nervously.

"I think this is awesome! I've never tried it before! I mean, I always wanted to but just never got to!" I grinned hearing that because I'm actually good at ice skating so I think I'll be the one catching Miley when she falls.

As soon as we got our skates on, I ran out to the rink to show off my skills.

A little while later, Miley finally stepped out onto the ice, gripping the railing, tightly. I smirked, calling her over even though I knew she couldn't come.

"Mikayla, help me?" She pled and I couldn't say no to that. I glided over, taking both of her hands. She was shaking, literally. Wow, she was nervous.

I drew her in for a little hug so she could relax and when she did, I pulled back, grabbing both of her hands again and led her around the rink.

Her eyes never left mine, it was like she thought if she looked away, she would fall.

I felt longing taking over me; her eyes were piercing into mine and it was too much. I looked away and she whimpered, forcing me to look back, deciding that I have to fight the tension I feel.

I mean, the poor girl was freaking out on this slippery ice.

"Mikayla, please don't let go." She begged.

"I'll never let go." And I meant that in so many ways. I felt the longing in me being overtaken by the love I felt. How does she do this to me? I never knew I had so many emotions before and it's scary sometimes but it's good too, I think.

Finally, I decided that if Miley was going to actually learn how to skate, I would have to let go. Releasing one hand, I moved to her side and luckily she didn't freak out, she just let me lead her.

After picking up her own rhythm, we were skating together like we were both pro's.

"Mikayla, I'm awesome at this! Thank you so much for bringing me here." I smiled as she pulled me into her and we shared a deeper kiss while gliding over the cool ice. When she broke the kiss, her smile turned devious.

"Catch me, baby!" She challenged, letting go of my hand and skating off. I was surprised that she did that, however, since I miss her hand in mine, I have no choice but to get it back.

She was smooth and fast now but let's all remember who brought her here. Pushing my right foot forward, I leaned over to gain more speed, crashing myself into her causing us to tumble down to the ice.

"Mikayla!" She screeched while giggling as well. Getting up quickly, I examined her sprawled out on the floor, her hair sticking to the cold ice and decided to have fun with this.

I got on top of her and lifted her face to meet mine, breathing against her mouth. I caressed her cheek and just when she expected our lips to meet, I hopped away.

"Now you catch me!" I grinned, looking down at her still on the floor. Her expression made it seem like she just got something extremely important stolen away.

"Mikayla." She warned, not moving at all "Come back here or you are in so much trouble."

"I can only be in trouble if you catch me." I retorted with a smirk before sticking my tongue out.

She looked pissed before picking herself up so fast that I was a little surprised. Quickly, I skated away, knowing she was right on my tail.

I continually swerved all around to confuse her.

"Mikayla, when I get you, you are so fucked!"

"Oh yeah? I'm so scared!" I quipped sarcastically and I stopped, turning around to stick my tongue out again.

Actually, the look in her eyes kinda scared me now that I noticed it, she was definitely determined to get me but sometimes it's skill over will.

When she got close enough, I slid right past her in the direction she had come from.

I heard a grunt and I skated as fast as I could, my legs soon getting tired from all this exertion. I slowed down, thinking she was farther away but as soon as I stopped, I heard her skates against the ice. Oh no, she was close and I tried to skate away fast but I already gave her too much time.

Her body collided with mine and she wrapped her arms around me tightly so I couldn't move my own arms. She was dragging me towards the wall, her hot breath tingling my ear as she whispered:

"I told you I'd get you and now you're fucked, Mikayla. Absolutely fucked." A shaky breath slipped through my lips. Why did I find this so hot?

As soon as we neared the wall, she threw me into it and I stumbled backwards. I was shocked and now my head hurt.

She turned me around roughly against the wall, grabbing one of my legs and pulled it up over her hip. Grinding into me, her lips smashed against mine.

I was shocked even more at the sensation as she continuously pushed into me. Traveling away from my lips, she began licking at my neck.

"Miley, what, what are you doing?" I whimpered but gained no response. I had no control whatsoever and just that though made me feel hotter than before. Miley has never done this before.

She dragged her hand up and into my shirt, letting it settled on my left breast. A wave went through my whole body and I moaned at these sharp sensations.

Gripping my breast through my bra, she made me wriggle against her and this was too much without the promise of a happy ending.

Besides, I knew we could never finish in the ice rink without an employee noticing. "Stop." I breathed out but her mouth left my neck to cover mine. I tried pushing her away but she only pushed against me even harder..

"Miley, fuck! Stop it, not here!" I growled into her mouth. Slowly, she let go of my leg and pulled away from my mouth, our foreheads leaning against one another's and our breathing ragged as she smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I love you." I whispered and she chuckled.

"I love you, too." We just stayed there recovering for a moment before I rubbed my head, remembering how she threw me into the wall.

"Wow Miles, didn't know you could get so rough." She frowned, massaging my head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't really think about what I was doing."

"Oh, well you need to stop thinking more often." She grinned at me and shook her head.

"I agree with you, Mikayla." She sighed. I pulled her closer and we stayed like that, just enjoying the moment. "Fuck!" She growled and pulled me off of her, kissing me roughly again and pushing me against the wall for the second time.

"Miley!" I yelled as her hands went up my shirt and she pushed my bra up, grabbing my bare breast. I lost balance and went limp from her touch. She held me up, grazing her teeth against my neck before I growled her name again. "Miley!"

She pulled away and distanced herself from me while I tried to catch my breath.

"Gosh, Mikayla, I need you now!" She ran her fingers through her hair wildly, looking ashamed and I skated back over to her.

"Tonight, if you still feel that way, then tonight." I promised. Her gaze found mine and she sighed.

"Tonight." She confirmed.

* * *

**A/N: **_Well, what do you think? Please review and love to all you readers :]_


	6. Follow Your Heart

**Why Do You Hate Me?**

* * *

Special Shout out to **Crazier**: Hope you enjoy this, I updated since I knew you're reading and waiting [=

* * *

**Chapter 6: **Follow Your Heart

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

Finally, we got out of the ice rink without Miley jumping me again. I couldn't keep the smile off my face at how she wants me so much. Almost as much as I want her.

What did I say about how I have control? Oh yeah, I definitely have it. Hmm, that Lilly can choke on her words for all I care.

It also seems as though Miley plans on sleeping with me tonight and I feel tingles going through my whole body thinking about what's supposed to happen later. I hand the skates back to an employee and walk over to Miley, who's by the door.

She slips her hand into mine and we walk out to the limo, sliding in and Miley sits as far as possible from me. Wait, what?

"Um, Miley, why are you all the way over there?"

"I need to think for a minute, Mikayla. Just, give me a second." I frowned but oblige, staring out the window when I hear Miley tapping away at her phone.

My frown deepens as I realize she's probably talking to Lilly again. I know it's jumping to conclusions but I have a gut feeling telling me I'm not sleeping with Miley tonight.

I sigh, coming to terms with this little revelation and look over to Miley to see the expression on her face. She looks sick, whatever the person was telling her couldn't be good and finally, she speaks up.

"Uh, Mikayla, about earlier and what I said, what I promised-" I had to be the good girlfriend didn't I? Fuck me, I thought as I cut her off.

"Miley, it's okay. I told you already that I can wait until you're ready and I will." Moving over to her, I kissed her softly for emphasis. She leaned into me for a moment before looking up.

"You're too good to be real." She mumbled and I smiled because yes, I am.

"Well, believe me when I say this because it is real. I love you and that is the truest thing I have said in my entire life." Groaning, she pressed a small kiss to my chin.

"Why do you have to be so amazing?"

"I don't know, maybe the same reason why you're so beautiful." I complimented, making her smile up at me but her phone buzzed again. I was about to move away and let her text back but instead, she just dropped her phone inside her purse, leaning into me again.

I smiled, pulling her closer, ecstatic that she decided to follow her heart this time.

A few minutes later, the limo pulls up in front of the steakhouse and Miley is a little surprised that I was taking her out to eat too.

"Wow, no one ever takes me out like this." Miley commented and I looked over to her, honestly startled.

"Seriously? No one's ever spoiled you on a date?"

"Uh, no. Normally the guys I go out with take me to a movie and dinner is popcorn or candy, then they'd just try to make out with me in the back of the theatre." I cringed at the thought of another person kissing _my_ girlfriend.

"That's so lame but your mine to spoil now." I grinned, pecking her nose before leading her into the restaurant. It was quaint, comfortable and we got special, private seating that I knew Miley would appreciate.

She couldn't wipe the smile off of her face and if I had it my way, she'd never have to.

"This is so nice." She complimented.

"Only the best for my girl." I replied cheekily, making her giggle at my dorkiness. We were seated in our booths and given menus which I studied quickly; knowing what I wanted right away but Miley stared at the menu for a longer while before deciding.

When she was deep in thought, she did this thing where she would slowly lick her top lip and then end up trapping her bottom one between her teeth. Not only did it start off sexy but the end result was absolutely adorable.

She glanced up and caught me staring, grinning as she kicked me lightly under the table. I shook my head and smiled brightly before the waiter came over.

"So what would you girls like to order?" Looking at Miley, she motioned for me to order first.

"Well to drink, I'd like a Pepsi and for my meal, I'll take the steak plate special." He nodded, writing it down before turning to Miley.

"And for you, miss?"

"I'll have the steak seafood combo with a Sprite." The waiter jotted her order down and then walked off only to return a few minutes later with bread, salad and drinks.

Miley picked up a piece of the bread, tearing a small piece before offering it to me. I didn't move and she leaned closer, bringing it to my lips.

I didn't even want the bread but I opened my mouth anyways and slowly, she slipped it into my mouth, her fingers brushing my lips as she smiled before eating a piece, herself.

I took a sip of my drink because my mouth was suddenly dry. Miley mimicked me, taking a short sip of her drink and I began on my salad.

"So, Miley Stewart, how are you doing this fine day?" I asked, desperate to keep my mind off of other things, making her chuckle at me.

"I'm doing fine, just having the best date of my life with a girl who's amazing." I fake pouted.

"Do I have to worry about this girl stealing your heart away?"

"Oh it's too late for that, my heart's already gone." Miley said, cheerfully.

"Well, then how are you alive if she has your heart?" I asked as she leaned in, whispering to me.

"I'm alive because I have hers." I laughed at how she said it as if it was a huge secret.

"I can't deny it, Miley. You have my heart and I'm keeping yours."

"I love you, Mikayla." She sighed, slipping her fingers into mine.

"Mm, say it again?" I requested before she leaned in, sliding her hand into my hair and pressing her lips against my ear.

"I love you, Mikayla." She breathed out as I sighed from the closeness, pulling my head back to kiss her cheek.

"I love you so much, Miley." I was about to kiss her when the waiter appeared with our food, making me sit back as he placed our food down with a small smile, revealing that he knew what we were about to do before he walked off quickly, giving us our privacy.

Looking down at my plate, I realized that even if I didn't sleep with Miley anytime soon, this food was definitely going to give me an orgasm!

I cut a piece of the meat, putting it in my mouth and closed my eyes, releasing a moan. Oh my god, awesome steak.

Opening my eyes, I realized Miley was staring at me intensely.

"Are you going to have sex with that steak throughout this whole meal?" She asked in a frustrated tone. Oh my god, it dawned on me that this was turning her on.

"I'll try and keep it down." I smirked, deciding that maybe I could have a little fun with this. Eating another piece; I let my head fall back.

"Oh my god, right there!" I groaned, lowly as I chewed the steak and lifted my head back up to take a sip of my drink.

Miley's eyes were narrowed as she glared at me.

"Oops, guess I'll have to work on keeping it down." I said, smugly before she looked down to her food and started eating. She was so easily flustered and it was cute as hell.

I continued eating; trying some of the wild rice and wow, everything on my plate is amazing. I dug into the mashed potatoes, moaning again, this time by accident though.

"Mikayla..." Miley groaned.

"Sorry, Miley, but it's just so good."

"It is food so stop before I do something that might get us kicked out of here for good!" She whispered, furiously.

"Ooh, like what?" I asked, curiously.

"Like fucking you on this table till the only noises you make are caused by me!" She retorted, angrily.

"Whoa, Miley, are you jealous of my food?" I giggled at her, waiting for a response.

"No, I'm not! Just, just eat!" She grumbled as I chuckled, feeling a little bad. Maybe I shouldn't try to turn her on so much. I know it's torture but it's so much fun! But okay, I'll stop.

For dessert, I ordered the brownie explosion and Miley ordered a cheesecake. We ended up feeding each other.

I smiled, sliding the fork out of her mouth and into mine making her blush, looking down.

When we ran out of dessert, I paid and we walked out to the limo. This time I asked Miley if she wanted to go anywhere since I really didn't want the date to end.

"No, I think I'd like to go home now." I frowned but told the driver where to go and Miley snuggled into my side, with a death grip on my hand.

Soon enough we arrived at her house when she looked me straight in the eyes.

"Come with me." I couldn't really say no to her demand so I nodded. I guess meeting her dad again won't be so bad; he's actually funny.

Miley dragged me into her house but when we got in, it felt kind of empty. Looking around, I realized that none of the lights were on.

"Hey, where is everyone?" I asked.

"My dad took my brother to his lodge for the weekend to fish and bond." Miley explained as she pulled me up the stairs. Realization finally dawned on me that we were alone and I was about to ask her what she wanted to do when I felt her hands tangling into my hair.

I was then pressed up against the door. Why are we always up against a door?

"Do you know what you do to me, Mikayla?" She asked, unevenly.

"Mile, wh-" I couldn't get the words out because she pressed her thigh against my center, pushing into me, repeatedly. Moaning aloud, my breathing became ragged and her lips found mine in a hot kiss as I gripped her arms to keep from falling.

"Don't ever tease me again, Mikayla." She whispered in my ear. "You understand?"

I tried to say yes but words weren't coming to me so I nodded my head furiously as her teeth grazed against my ear making me gasp from the sensation. Her tongue darted out and she ran it from my ear down my chest, sucking on the skin right above my breast.

Her fingers slipped under my shirt, undoing my bra as her hand enclosed a breast and I arched into her. Finally, I realized what was going on and she's not going to have all the fun here.

Retaliating, I kissed her back just as hard as she was groping me and slid my hands under her shirt, one grasping her waist while the other massaged her breast through her bra.

Her leg pulled away from my center and she pulled me backwards to her bed, sitting down so her face was level with my stomach. Lifting my shirt, she licked at my stomach causing a ripple of desire to sweep through my body and I gripped her, pushing her to lie on the bed.

Getting on one knee, I unzipped her long boots, slipping them off of her before kicking my own sneakers off as well and stood up.

Her hands found my zipper before I could take hers off and while she undid my jeans, I dragged her shirt off, undoing the bra before she could protest. Standing up quickly, she kissed me, taking my shirt and bra off in a few quick movements so I was left in my underwear as she still had she jeans on.

I attempted to remove them but instead, she pushed me down on the bed, climbing over me and straddled my waist, one hand running down my stomach while the other massaged my breasts.

She leaned over and kissed me harshly, her mouth then finding my left breast as she sucked at the mound of flesh before closing her mouth over one of my nipples. I moaned out, surprised at what I was feeling which was painfully turned on now.

"Miley...shit, that feels so good." I panted.

"Oh yeah? And how does this feel?" She questioned as her hand slithered between us, her fingers rubbing me right through my panties.

"Oh fuck-" My hips jerked upwards wanting to feel more of her but she slipped off of me, sliding my panties down.

Running her fingers up and down my slit a few times, she teased my center her fingers circling around my clit quickly. I looked down and a wave of desire gripped me as I looked at Miley.

The top of her was bare but she had her jeans on with the zipper down and she looked like sex right now. Her eyes caught mine and leaning over, she kissed me while massaging my clit. I moaned into her mouth and she removed her hand, making me whimper at the loss of friction as she brought her hand up so I could see her fingers glistening from my wetness.

"Look at how ready you are, Mikayla." She smiled, tasting her fingers and I groaned from it. Who knew that could be so sexy?

Before I could figure out how to deal with all of this, she moved back down, licking me _there_ and I gasped, realizing that her mouth was on me a she licked at me slowly over and over again. My whole body was pulsating as I felt a single finger entering me.

"Miley, please?" I chanted again and again.

Slipping another finger in, she swirled her tongue quickly and her fingers increased their pace.

Unexpectedly, her other hand comes back up, kneading my breasts roughly, pinching at the nipples on and off.

Pushing my hips up, my whole body clenches as I feel myself crashing against her. My moans turned frantic and I have never experienced this type of orgasm before, ever. I scream out her name as I desperately release against her mouth and feel her sucking at me but she doesn't stop.

When my orgasm is finally over, out of nowhere, another one hits me.

"Miles!" I hissed out as more wetness flooded out of me. I could literally feel the liquid against my legs and Miley continued sucking until I came down with her licking slowly and soothingly a few more times before coming up to kiss me.

"You almost drowned me, Mikayla." She fake whined but I couldn't even respond at this point. All I knew was that I needed to touch her so I sat up, pushing her down on the bed.

Moving over her, I dragged her jeans off with her panties and I moved to her lips, saying the only thing that would mean something right now.

"I love you." I whispered, kissing her passionately before switching to her breasts.

I worshiped them with my mouth, kissing and sucking on her nipples till they were hard beyond relief. Smiling, I moved lower, placing a kiss on her stomach as her hips came up in anticipation.

I pushed her back down to the bed, opening her legs to lick at her center slowly.

"Mikayla, please!" She pled as I licked circles around her clit faster and faster till her breathing was ragged and she couldn't form words anymore. I slid one finger in her only to hear her cry out wildly.

The sounds she made were almost animalistic and so sexy, making me add another finger to hear it again. She growled this time, her legs wrapping around my head as her hand slipped into my hair.

Looking up, I saw that her other hand groping her breast so I added my free hand, feeling her neglected breast. She gasped, her legs tightening around my head and I almost couldn't breathe but I continued sucking her clit in rhythm with my fingers.

She tightened around my fingers, my face suddenly becoming drenched with her as her body shuddered, her legs falling open but I kept going.

Switching my tongue with my fingers, I was now pushing my tongue in her and my fingers rubbed at her clit.

"Shit, Mikayla, I can't-again, ugh, oh god, fuck!" She yelled out, releasing again. This one was harder as her body trashed around making me hold her down, devouring all of the liquid that flooded out.

Moving up to her, I kissed her as she was still recovering with little shudders. She buried her face into my neck, her body shaking one last time. Her breathing was still ragged when she finally looked at me.

"God, that was amazing, Mikayla." She sighed as I nodded.

"Yes, it really was." I mumbled against hair. My body was spent and so was hers.

Staring at each other in awe, sleep soon stole us away, her eyes fluttering lightly until they were closed and I followed right after.

* * *

**A/N: **_They did it, lol. Thanks to all reviewers. You're the reason that I write (:_


	7. Make My Day

**Why Do You Hate Me?**

* * *

**A/N:** This took longer than I wanted but I finally updated, hope you like it [=

* * *

**P.S.** Shout out to **Crazier**! My favorite reviewer/reader/person! Love Ya =]

* * *

**Chapter 7: **Make My Day

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

I felt something moving above me before my eyes flew open to find a hand on my stomach, rubbing lightly and Miley over me, grinning.

"Miles, come here." I requested, opening my arms.

"No, wait a minute." She murmured, resuming but this time with her tongue, licking my stomach slowly, making my body lift up, involuntarily. Parting my legs, I thought she was going to use her tongue but was surprised when she shifted one leg over me, letting our centers to touch.

She rolled her hips and the friction was deadly, making me I moan out and grip the sheets as she held onto my leg and waist, constantly pushing into me. I couldn't believe we were doing this right now and I knew I wasn't gonna last long this way but by the look on her face, she wouldn't either.

Her wetness mixed with mine and the pit of my stomach was burning with a tightness so strong that I'd ever felt before. Grabbing her hips, I pushed against her center until my body was just moving in spasms on its own causing Miley's eyes to roll back as I was pushing her to completion.

I came hard, feeling waves of pleasure crashing down on me and I could literally feel Miley coming right after me causing my orgasm to drag on longer.

My body fell limply against the bed and Miley crashed on top of me seconds later as we breathed raggedly, kissing the best we could considering that our bodies refused to move at this point.

I laid there, my body intertwined with Miley's to the fullest.

"Wow, we definitely have to try that again soon." I mumbled out**.**

"Mhm." She nodded against me. We stayed there for a long time in all our naked glory before Miley got up.

"I need a shower. I feel so sticky and sweaty." She stated as I smirked at her.

"Hmm, I wonder why?" I replied sarcastically, making her giggle, heading into the bathroom while I wrapped myself in the sheets, falling asleep again.

* * *

"Mikayla, wake up now, please?" I turned towards the voice and smiled seeing Miley who was dressed and handing me a towel with clean clothes. "Go shower." I smiled, nodding and kissed her quickly before getting up.

I let the sheet drop and heard a little groan. Looking at Miley, I was confused only to see her eyes plastered on my body. I glanced down to realize that I was naked and smiled, shaking my head as I walked into the bathroom.

When I finished and came out, Miley was fixing the bed with new sheets, leaving me amused.

"Good call on the new sheets." I commented as she chuckled.

"Yeah, I know." Moving in behind her, I wrapped her up in my arms, kissing her neck lightly.

"Wanna ruin these sheets too?" I whispered in her ear, seductively and she sighed, leaning back into me.

"I do but my body can't take any more pleasure." She admitted and I smiled, knowing that her body was aching like mine but it was a good kind of aching, the kind that makes you remember what caused it.

"Mm, so what do we do now?"

"I've got an hour before I need to leave. I have a Hannah thing to do." I nodded, remembering her interview.

"You wanna come with me?" She asked.

"What? Um, I shouldn't. You know how the paparazzi is, they'll take a billion photos and make us whatever they want us to be."

"I know but we'll just say we're friends."

"Miley, that's the last thing I want to see in the papers. You're my girlfriend and you're taken. I'm not some friend tagging along for interviews." I replied a bit angrily.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, hugging me tightly.

"Well, I know how it is and you're gonna get hit on because I can't walk up to the scum hitting on you and tell them to back off without seeming suspicious." I frowned, sighing out my frustration.

"It doesn't matter who hits on me, I love you and let's not forget that the same goes for you. You get hit on all the time and I can't stop them."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I grumbled back but Miley giggled, making me glare at her.

"Aw, you're cute when you're jealous!"

"What? I am not jealous!" I shouted out but Miley just quirked up an eyebrow.

"Oh really now?"

"Yes, really! Now shut up and do something!" I grumbled, annoyed that she thought I was jealous.

"It's okay, Mikayla, if anyone hit's on you they are as good as dead to me." I glanced up to see Miley moving closer. "Remember, you're mine and I'm yours. Nothing will change that, okay?" She whispered.

"Okay." I answered shakily before she kissed me with force, repeating that I was hers. It made me smile when she said that, kissing me as though she would never let go.

We ended up going downstairs to eat breakfast and a car horn was heard. Miley had to go so we kissed slowly one last time before walking out the door. My limo was ready, waiting to take me home and she got into a black van, waving as they drove off.

When I got home, I turned on the T.V. since her interview was live in a few minutes and I just felt like watching her.

She mainly talked about her tour, upcoming albums and movie plans. She was so adorable to watch because of how quick and witty her replies were.

And her laugh was scary funny! I love how she lets herself be free in interviews, it's so adorable. I paid additional attention when the interviewer asked a more personal question.

"So Hannah, anyone special in your life right now or are you single?" I frowned, thinking about it. I guess she has to say she's single.

"No, no, no, I'm very much taken!" She announced, enthusiastically and my mouth literally dropped open at the T.V. screen.

"Oh, so what's the lucky person's name, Hannah?"

"Hah, wouldn't you like to know, I'm not sharing them. They belong to me and they're staying private for now." She replied, smirking evilly at the camera and I felt my heart jump, hearing her say that. I wanted to cry out of joy!

"Ah, that's no fair. Some lucky lad stole Hannah Montana up but I'm sure it won't be long before we find out whom."

"Well, we'll see." Miley commented before looking up to the screen and saying "I love you, baby and I'll see you later!" I grinned, knowing that was just for me and grabbed my phone, texting back quickly.

_'You just made my day, Mile. I love you, so much!'_ I clicked _send_ and went back to watching the interview.

Looking down at her phone a moment later, a smile erupted on her face.

"Aw, my baby's watching the interview cause I just got a text! Glad I could make your day, my love." She said as she blew a kiss and giggled, making the interviewer smile like a maniac.

"Isn't that just beautiful? Well, since Hannah won't share a name, let's move on to the next question-" and the interview went on.

I listened but wasn't paying attention now after that whole thing Miley did. That was so damn sweet and now I can't wait to get my hands on her. I just love this girl so much!

After the interview ended, I leaned back into my chair and relaxed. Life is good, love is great and I wanna hold my Miley again. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I drifted off to sleep.

"Mikayla...wake up hun! Mikayla, get up." I opened my eyes to see my mom in front of me.

"Oh, hey mom, sup?" I asked while stretching.

"I brought dinner and I have to talk to you about your new album."

"I have a new album?"

"Yes, if you want one. I have a contract for you if you want to start recording new material."

"Oh, um, okay, I'll think about it." I murmured as my mom walked away and then came back with a bag of food. She placed it on the table and I hastily ripped into the paper bag to find a Philly cheesesteak sandwich and fries! I grinned, attacking the food.

I stuffed my mouth before hearing a knock on the door. I was eating though so I yelled for my mom through my mouthful.

"Mikayla! Slow down, child! Gosh, the fries are hanging out of your mouth!" I looked up wide-eyed and she patted my head "Yet somehow you're still adorable with your mouth stuffed." I smiled and continued eating.

As I added more fries to the combo of cheesy steak in my mouth, my mom came back with Miley behind her. I smiled and Miley chuckled as my mom went upstairs.

As soon as my mom was gone, Miley plopped down next to me and pulled a fry from my mouth, eating it.

Chewing quickly, I swallowed the mouthful so I could kiss Miley. Brushing my lips against hers, she deepened the kiss before pulling away and slowly licking her lips.

"Cheesy." She commented as I grinned at her

"Cheesy? No, cheesy is what you said during your interview." I replied, smugly.

"I meant it though and your text was super cheesy!" I smiled, nodding.

"Maybe but you made me the happiest girl alive, today."

"Well, you made me happy from the day you told me you didn't hate me, you made me happy the moment we had our first kiss, you made me happy the first time you said you loved me, you made me happy when you took me on my first real date and most of all, you made me extremely happy last night when we made love for the first time." She finished, staring into my eyes.

I felt my throat constrict a little, the emotions in me bubbling up. I hugged her tightly, sighing in relief that Miley was here with me and that she was mine.

"And you called me cheesy? I love you so much, Miley. I couldn't stop if the world depended on it. I wouldn't stop for anything. I'll love you forever and then some." I whispered against her neck.

Suddenly, I heard someone clearing their throat, making Miley and I pulled apart quickly to see my mom standing there, arms crossed and an unreadable expression on her face.

Oh shit.


	8. Let's Make This Interesting

**Why Do You Hate Me?**

* * *

**A/N: **I just finished my college paper and I was so happy that I decided to write for you all! :) Love ya'll and sorry for the wait but college likes to make my life difficult -_-

* * *

**Chapter 8**: Let's Make This Interesting

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

I stood up hurriedly to see my mom standing there and it hit me like cold water.

I just said I loved Miley and that we had sex last night. I felt lightheaded as I went over all the words I just spoke, getting increasingly dazed looking at my mom's unreadable face.

Thinking my mom would hate me, I felt sick and was even more frightened at the thought that my mom would try and stop me from seeing Miley.

So many things whirled through my mind and suddenly, it all just stopped, it all felt fuzzy and everything turned dark.

* * *

"Mikayla, honey! Mikayla, please wake up!" Opening my eyes and looking up, I could see my mom's concerned face above mine, asking me something.

"Um, what happened?" I whispered out, feeling odd.

"You fainted and fell backwards but Miley caught you in time." My mom answered.

I looked up to realize that I was lying on the couch with my head resting in Miley's lap. She seemed worried but smiled when I looked at her which made me smile too.

"So, you caught me?" I asked in a small voice and she chuckled.

"Yeah, I caught you." This could have been a romantically cheesy moment if my mom wasn't here.

Oh shit, my mom! I sat up in horror, remembering what happened.

"Mom, about what you heard earlier…I'm sorry." I finished, unsure of what to say and she studied me carefully before sighing.

"Were you ever planning on telling me?"

"Honestly, I don't think so."

"Why, why didn't you tell me, Mikayla?"

"Cause mom, I'm famous. I knew you'd say that I can't be this way and I knew you would try and make me change but I can't. I'm sorry I've disappointed you but I can't change that I'm in love with a girl."

"Well, I don't know what to do about this right now, Mikayla. You should have told me, we could have done something!"

"I knew you would want to try and change this but I'm sorry mom. Please, don't be mad."

"I don't know how to feel, Mikayla. I need to think about this. Just go to your room." Frowning, I got up holding Miley's hand to take her with me.

"Mikayla-"

"Please mom, I know you hate me now but please don't take away the one thing that I do love."

"Fine." She sighed in defeat, walking off into the kitchen. As soon as my bedroom door was locked, the tears spilled out.

Miley held me the whole time. She just stood there with me, holding my weakened body up.

After a few minutes, she led us to the bed and cradled me against her. I felt warmer with her here but it didn't stop the sadness that my mom was disappointed in me.

It was weird how much I missed my mom suddenly, all the little things she does for me, all the hugs, the understanding, the help. I could lose it all but it was worth it, I thought as I glanced up at Miley, freezing when I saw that tears were silently running down her face.

"Miley." I whispered but she looked away, attempting to hide them. Sitting up on top of her, I gripped the sides of her face so she had to look at me.

"Why are you crying, Miles?"

"Because..." She sobbed out, talking in a breath. "Because this is my fault, your mom and you got along so well and now she's mad at you and she's gonna hate me and it's just all my fault." She shook her head, frustrated.

"Miley, it's not your fault; it's mine for never telling her before today. You love me and we were just expressing that. If she doesn't accept our feelings then we'll just deal with it, doesn't change a thing. Please Miley, I love you and I can't cry if you cry!" I whined, pouting which made her smile a little.

"Oh sorry, I guess I'll wait to cry after you next time!" She protested, making me giggle.

"I'm glad you understand and I love you, Miley. I love you so much." I whispered, giving her a tight hug.

"I love you, Mikayla and your mom won't change that, I promise. If she tries to stop you from seeing me then I guess I'll just have to get Hannah to do another duet with you." Miley said smugly as I laughed at the brilliant idea.

"Wow, nice thinking, Miles." She smiled brightly before kissing me.

"I know." She mumbled against my lips while her hand slipped under my shirt, making me giggle again when her fingers traced my stomach, tickling me.

"Is someone ticklish?" Miley inquired with a grin.

"Yes, very, so don't you dare."

"Ooh, or what?" Miley pressed, challenging me.

"Or, or no sex for like a month!" I announced and Miley's jaw dropped.

"You wouldn't dare! No, you just wouldn't be able to." I smirked, slipping a hand into Miley's hair, pulling her closer.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"That's funny because if I remember correctly, it was you who was trying to ravish me in the ice rink and it was you who initiated last night, oh and this morning too." Miley's mouth dropped a little as she realized I was right.

"Wow, I didn't even realize it."

"Yeah, I'm that irresistible." I said, smugly.

"Well fine, you think I can't resist? I'll show you." I chuckled, resting my forehead on hers.

"Wanna make it interesting?"

"It already is but go on."

"Alright, Miley. Here's the deal, first one to initiate sex loses and the loser has to take the winner on a romantic date as well as doing anything the winner wants in bed for that one day." Miley grinned at me.

"Deal!" She agreed, not even pausing to think it over.

"The farthest we can go is kissing, nothing under the clothes and nothing sexual, understand?" Miley nodded, her grin getting bigger.

"It's a deal." She whispered.

"You know, you have to seal it with a kiss." I added smugly and she chuckled, kissing me slowly.

"Let's see how long you last, Mikayla" She whispered against my mouth.

"Big words coming from you, Miley. Let's see if you can back them up." And I separated from her instantly. Her frown was like a reflex as she hopped up, grabbing me.

I was shocked at how forceful she was being when she practically threw me on the bed and while trying to sit up, she climbed on top of me, kissing me wildly with my hands pinned above my head.

"Miley, wh-what are you doing!" I cried out against her lips.

"Nothing, just kissing you. You said I could kiss you." With that, she got off of me, pulling me into her arms and hugged me.

I smiled at how she could be so rough one moment and sweet the next.

"I did say you could kiss me." I agreed with a smile.

As torturous as this bet was, I must admit that it will definitely be exciting, I thought with a devious grin. Miley noticed my evil smile and chuckled.

"You haven't won yet, Mikayla. Stop thinking about dirty things you want me to do for you in bed." I laughed because she basically read my mind.

"Hmm, we'll see." I retorted as she pulled me closer. Soon, I nodded off, wondering how I got so lucky with a girl like her.

Later, I awoke up to a light rapping at my door. As I opened my eyes, I felt Miley moving away from me and by the time I sat up, she had moved to the door and unlocked it.

I looked over to see my mom standing there.

"Mikayla, Miley, I've thought about it and it's okay with me."

"What?" I exclaimed, jumping up shocked and Miley's expression matched my own.

"It's okay if you two want to be together. You're still my baby, Mikayla and I don't want you to ever think I'd be disappointed in you for loving someone." I didn't know what to say. New tears found me but they were of relief as I threw myself into my mom's arms.

"Mommy, I thought you were going to hate me and be mean to me and never cook for me again!" I rushed out my fears, making her laugh.

"That's all you missed, my cooking? I love you, honey. I would never be mean or cruel for this reason. I know I'm hard on you with your work and music but it's because I want so much for you but I also want you to be happy. If Miley makes you happy then I'm happy." I smiled through my tears, glancing back at Miley who was smiling and crying like me.

"Thanks mom, I don't know what I'd do without you." My mom pulled away and smiled.

"And you'll never have to find out, sweetie." She promised, looking over to Miley.

"Well, Miley, if you're going to date my daughter then I guess I should invite you to dinner so we could all talk and you know, get acquainted."

"Yeah, of course." Miley agreed politely, trying to control the runaway tears.

"Oh, just come here!" My mom gave in before pulling Miley into a hug. I smiled and invaded their hug, holding on tightly to the two most important people in my life.

After our hug, my mom left to go start dinner as I sat on my bed with Miley.

"Your mom is amazing, Mikayla"

"I know. I'm still learning that." I replied, laying on Miley who was sitting against the headboard. She stroked my hair and leaned over my head so now her face was upside down over mine, making me laugh.

"You look funny this way." I said, making her chuckle.

"I could say the same for you." And she leaned over to kiss me. It was different because it was upside down but it was definitely good.

Now I know why Mary Jane likes Spiderman so much. I laughed into the kiss, thinking about that movie making Miley to pull away.

"What's so funny?" I grinned up at her.

"You're like Spiderman." I stated and Miley laughed at me.

"Oh wow, Mikayla, you're such a dork for thinking about that movie right now."

"Mm, if I remember the movie properly, Spiderman is the dork turned superhero while Mary Jane is the hot girl he keeps saving and loves helplessly." I pointed out, making her smile deepen.

"Well, I do love you but I'm so not Spiderman. I wanna be like, like Batman or Superman." I pouted at her.

"I call Superman! He's the awesomest!" Miley laughed at me.

"Just shut up and stop talking about the Justice League!"

"Can't make me!" I remarked, smugly only to have her lips cover mine again.

"Okay, so maybe you can." I whispered against her lips before slipping my tongue into her mouth.

I was about to run my hands down her legs when I remembered our bet. I'll be damned if I lose so I pulled away from her lips and laid back down against her.

She frowned which made me smile. I have a pretty good chance at winning.

* * *

**A/N:** _Please review and I'll try to update again soon!_

_Also, __**Crazier**__! Love ya girl! Hope you liked this chapter__ :]_


	9. You Win

**Why Do You Hate Me?**

* * *

**A/N**: I'm so sorry about the long wait, I've been lost in another story I'm writing. It's Mikiley of course and I can't wait to share it! Anyways, enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

**P.S.** I dedicate this one to **Crazier**. I'm so proud of you for being brave and telling your parents! Congrats, this whole chapter is for you! Love you and I hope things go your way (:

* * *

**Chapter 9: **You Win

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

Well, it's been four days since that stupid bet was made. You know what, it seemed fun and exciting when I thought of it because it was supposed to end that night with Miley giving into me willingly and I was supposed to be allowed to tie her to a bed already but damn it, she's really holding out on me!

Four days! Four freaking days! I am dying of sexual frustration and Miley seems perfectly fine. It doesn't make any sense, how can she be so calm! She even seems like it doesn't bug her.

It's killing me so much and I just feel like taking her on the floor. She must really want to win and that scares me a little. As much as I love Miley, she can get really dirty in bed.

I mean, come on, she likes to get rough and even if I do like it, who knows what she's cooking up in that mind of hers? Most people would peg me for dominant but they don't know a damn thing about Miley.

I smiled, thinking about that day in the ice rink when she practically tried to do me in a public place, it was so hot and she was so forceful.

No, no, no, I can't think about this! It turns me on way too much and I'm already frustrated. Stupid, stupid bet and even dumber me for making it.

My phone rang, stupid phone, stupid boring ringtone! Everything was pissing me off.

Oh wait, my phone is ringing. This reminds me of this one time we had phone sex...stupid phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, wanna come over?" It was Miley and I grinned instantly. Maybe she was feeling the same way and if I go over she'll throw herself at me, I thought with a grin.

"Yeah, I'll be there in like an hour. Love you, bye!"

"Okay, love you too, bye." I ran straight to the shower, got ready, called a driver and waited to be picked up. I didn't wanna bug my mom right now; I think she's making business calls for me or something.

Oh well, I thought as I heard the horn and I made my way out to the car. I told the driver where to go and after the short ride, I ran up to Miley's door, knocking as calmly as I could.

Her door opened, revealing her dad.

"Oh, hi Mikayla. Uh, Miley's in the kitchen." He said after a moment of thinking and I smiled at him.

"Thanks." He nodded before I followed him into the kitchen to see Miley sitting on a stool, eating cereal. I chuckled and when she turned to see me, her face lit up but she could only give me a friendly hug since her dad was right there and didn't know about us yet.

"Come on, Mikayla, let's go to my room." Now we're talking.

"Okay." I replied casually as if I wasn't dying to push her up against the closest thing and fuck the life out of her for the neglect my body felt.

As soon as we got to her room, I stood there against the door simply waiting to see what she would do. Without even a kiss hello, she walked over to her closet and selected five different outfits.

I frowned, confused now.

"Which one do you like? I have an important dinner party to go to with my dad and he said I have to dress really nice to impress the guys because he's trying to get a contract of his own."

"Oh, uh, so you called me over to help you choose an outfit?" I asked, disappointed.

"Yeah, why? What did you think?"

"Oh, uh nothing and I like the third outfit." I mumbled, picking up the white jeans with a nice two-piece top, admiring the silver and white belt that hung around it before handing it to her. "This one's perfect for you." She smiled and nodded her head as she began putting the rest back into her closet.

"Should I wear white boots with it or black?"

"Um, I think black would be a good contrast to the white jeans." A certain sadness swept over me. She didn't want me as badly as I want her. I felt sick. What the hell, it doesn't make sense. Was she over me since we slept together? I don't get why she seems so calm. Am I overreacting? God, I hope I am.

"Good idea, I guess I'm set for that then." She smiled and hiding my doubts, I smiled back.

Coming closer, she kissed me and I kissed back, hoping to wipe away my worries but before the kiss could get any deeper, she ended it.

I frowned, realizing that I needed air; I needed to think and to breathe.

"Um, I gotta go." I mumbled, backing away as I walked out quickly and Miley called me back but I continued to run out.

She wasn't reacting like she usually does. What's happening to us? I felt like crying.

Normally she would hold onto me tightly and kiss me roughly or something. God, I felt like dying. I went for my phone to call the driver as I kept walking away. No phone, crap, it was in my purse which was left her room. I frowned and turned back, needing to get my phone.

I stood in front of the door and knocked weakly. Her dad opened it again, quirking up an eyebrow.

"Sorry, left my bag." I explained as he nodded, moving out of my way.

I walked up slowly not wanting to face her but I had no choice since I needed my bag to get home. Hearing small noises through the door, I opened it slowly to see her huddled on the floor in a corner, sobbing softly into her arms.

I felt my heart breaking away in my chest knowing that I caused this. Walking in, I closed the door quietly before making my way over to her while she was still unaware of my presence.

Tears were threatening my own eyes as I knelt down next to her, pulling her into my arms.

She tried to pull away at first but I held on, she pushed harder at me but the harder she pushed me away, the tighter I held on. Letting he tears flow over, I cried silently as she sobbed and finally pulled me tightly into her. I released a breath, thankful that she stopped fighting me.

"Do you not love me anymore?" She whispered and my whole body froze up.

"What, Miley! I should be asking you that! These past few days you seem so unfazed and I'm dying to be with you but you seem fine."

"No, I'm not fine. I've been miserable trying to make you give in and nothing made you want me. It scared me; do you not want me anymore?" The fear in her voice made me cry even harder.

"Miley, I don't know what to say now. This whole time I've been resisting you, I was worried that I would lose and you've been doing the same thing. This is stupid, we're both worried over the same stupid thing!" She looked up, her mouth falling open.

"Really? You were worried that I didn't want you anymore?" I nodded.

"Why do you think I ran out just now? You pushed me away after the kiss and you never do that."

"But I pushed you away because I didn't want to lose the bet. The longer we kiss, the harder it would have been to resist." I smiled through my tears.

"Wanna know something, Miley?"

"What?"

"When you called me to come over here, I thought you were gonna finally give in and then you asked me to help you choose a stupid outfit!" I grumbled as she chuckled at me

"Sorry, I was trying to get you to give in but you left before my master plan?"

"And what was your master plan?" Blushing slightly, she laughed a bit anxiously.

"Well, I was going to try on the outfits for you and then tease you into giving in but you ran out before I could even do that." I smirked before kissing her sweetly.

"I could never stop loving you, Miley."

"And I can't stop loving you, Mikayla. It's crazy how these days have been sexless and stupid." I chuckled at her confession.

"So, wanna entice me now and undress?" I joked as Miley wiped her tears away.

"Yeah, because I look so hot after crying like a baby."

"You always look amazing to me." She smiled, shaking her head and cuddled into me. We laid there on the floor just hugging for a long time before Miley stood up, pulling me to the bed with her. She held me tightly as we fell asleep together.

_Two hours later_

A light knocking awoke us and I sat up as Miley stood and tiredly unlocked her door to see her father there.

"Hey girls, I gotta go out, dinner is in the oven. There's enough for both of you and I'll be back in a few hours." He informed us before leaving. I sat on the bed, replaying what happened today with a smile. We were alone.

"Let's go eat. I'm hungry." Miley sighed.

"Okay." I agreed. Little known fact, I'm not one to turn down food. We went down to the kitchen and Miley pulled out what looked like meatloaf from the oven. She cut a piece for me and added mashed potatoes to my plate before setting it in front of me.

Yawning, I dug in as I watched Miley make her own plate before sitting across from me. She smiled, staring at me as she took a bite.

I made an important decision in that moment. One that I may regret tomorrow but right now, I knew I had no other choice.

Miley finished before me somehow and left me in the kitchen, saying she was gonna look for a movie.

After putting my plate in the sink, I walked into the living room where Miley was sitting, setting up a movie and clicking away at options with the remote. Staring at her for a moment, I walked over, taking the remote from her hand.

She looked at me questioningly as I turned off the T.V. and dropped the remote on her couch. Grabbing her hand, I led her up the stairs and into her room.

I locked the door and pulled her body into mine, kissing her passionately. Leaning into the kiss, she sighed but quickly broke the kiss with a confused expression.

"Mikayla, what are you doing? You're gonna lose."

"Aren't you glad? You win. I'm going to have you now and you can do whatever you want to me tomorrow." Grinning, Miley kissed me back and for the first time in days it was raw, real and rough.

She pushed me onto the bed, sucking at my neck. I rolled us over and straddled her waist, dropping my face down to her neck, kissing any exposed skin there causing little moans to slip out of her.

Tugging my shirt off, she pulled my breast out of the bra, cupping it gently and leaned up sucking the tip into her mouth. I held her face against me and reached back, undoing my bra, letting it slide down.

Her other hand covered my neglected breast as she massaged it lightly, making me throb in lower places. I let go of her hair and pulled her shirt off, losing my breath when it was revealed that she had no bra on.

Pushing her body back down on the bed, I dragged her pants down with her panties, slipping my hand down in between her legs and massaged the inside of her leg, close to where she needed me.

Groaning, she rolled us over again, climbing on top of me, making me smirk at how perfectly naked she was.

She unzipped my jeans with force, making me gasp at how she ripped them off and gripped my legs tightly as she bent down, placing a light kiss against my center. I moaned for her to keep going and she licked my along my slit once before her tongue teased the entrance.

"Miley, please hurry!" I begged and she opened my legs, climbing into position as she lifted my body into her, connecting our lower regions perfectly.

Her wet flesh felt erotic pressed against mine and when she tried to move her hips, I rolled her over so I was on top once again. I held her one leg tightly for support as I thrust against her, making her grab my hair, pulling me down and circling her hips against me, our clits rubbing against each other as I moaned into her mouth.

I closed my eyes tightly and kept pushing into her.

"Oh god, it feels so good." She whimpered against my lips before she came and I felt her spilling against me causing so much wetness, making me release hard.

I collapsed on top of her unable to move but grabbing my ass, she kept pushing into me, bringing a wave of pleasure through me as my abdomen tightened, clenched down, making me yell out as I orgasm again, my body convulsing against hers and I couldn't stop.

"Fuck!" I hissed as something I never felt before hit me. Miley grabbed onto one of my breasts tightly, still squeezing my ass with her other hand. She thrust upwards, coming again, her fluids flowing over between our legs.

"Oh my fuck, god, I'm coming!" She screamed as she kept bucking against me. My body wouldn't stop as it continued to spasm against her and I came again, feeling more fluids flooding out of me.

She was still bucking hard against me and this time we came together, our lower bodies getting drenched. I kissed her sloppily as I felt this tight orgasm wracking through my body and we stilled out of exhaustion as I fell on top of her, breathing hard, trying to move.

My body refused and after a few minutes of resting, I rolled off of her, pulling her with me so she was in my arms.

"I love you so much, Miles."

"Mm, I love you too." She murmured before standing up shakily, frowning down at me.

"What?"

"The sheets are soaked, I have to change them before my dad gets home." Oh man, I totally forgot about her dad. Getting up tiredly, I helped her strip off the sheets.

She fixed the bed while I got dressed.

She had pulled on a large t-shirt and shorts after and we went downstairs, grinning at the funny feeling of what we just did.

We sat down and just stared at each other for a moment.

"So Mikayla, how does it feel to lose?" I chuckled, remembering the bet that I had lost.

"Well, right now it feels good and I guess I have to take you on a romantic date tomorrow."

"No, since I win, I'm taking you somewhere and you do exactly what I tell you to do." I felt a little excited at the thought of tomorrow but worried too.

"Um, okay and where are you taking me?"

"You'll find out tomorrow. I'll pick you up at seven a.m., be ready and wear a skirt, okay?"

"What, a skirt? I don't want to." I whined as she smirked.

"My rules, remember?" She replied smugly, kissing me slowly.

"Fine." I huffed out before calling my driver.

I left her house, utterly worried about this. A skirt? This can't be good. With her perverted mind, I wondered what she wanted to do.

Guess I'll just have to find out tomorrow, I thought with a frown yet my heart was beating hard at the thought of being in her control for a day. I actually couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

* * *

**Crazier**: I hope you enjoyed it. I only included a sex scene because I was happy for you, lol. Is that weird? Oh well, love you, hun [=

**JDMidnight**: I love receiving your reviews and I appreciate them! Hope this is a good chapter too, lol.

* * *

**A/N: **_Can't wait to write the next chapter of this! You can just imagine what my dirty mind has in store for Mikayla, lol! Hope you enjoyed the small preview in this chapter._


	10. The Miley High Club

**Why Do You Hate Me?**

* * *

**Crazier: **Aw! Thanks so much for your last review! And if the last chapter made your day, then this one's gonna make you ecstatic and the next one is gonna have you nuts cause I broke up Miley's day with Mikayla into three chapters, lol. I couldn't fit all that sex stuff into one chapter. I think you're amazing too, thanks for all the reviews and compliments. I hope your day was good! Love you!

**flileytothemoon: **Lolz, I loved your review and thanks! I'm a romantic person so I couldn't make them have sex without love first. And damn, you're way ahead of me! Of course I'll get to the Miley's dad but I'm letting the Mikiley love develop first. So sit back and enjoy the ride! I send you love for reading and reviewing! Thanks so much!

**Chestariley: **Lol, I was always a Mikiley fan and you have no idea how happy it makes me that my stories make you wanna read about them. I'm working on this other story and I haven't posted any of it yet but I hope when I do, you'll like it too. It's so different and I'm going crazy writing it but yeah, back to this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I send you love!

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if I talk too much you guys o.O Love ya'll.

Also, credit goes to **flileytothemoon** for this chapter title :)

* * *

**Chapter 10**: The Miley-High Club

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

_Beep, Beep, Beep...silence...beep, beep, beep-_

Oh shut the hell up, I thought, hitting the snooze button and settled back to sleep again

_Beep, beep, beep! _

Oh fine, I'm up, I sighed, annoyed as I shut off the alarm clock I rarely used and got up. It was 5:48am...a.m. Early, I know but Miley said to be ready by seven so I had to since I lost that stupid bet I had proposed in the first place. I suck.

Note to self: Do not make bets.

I dragged myself into the bathroom and started on my shower, letting the water hit me with the realization of what was happening today.

A slow smile crept on my face as I thought of Miley and what she was planning.

Today I would learn how dirty Miley can really get. Last night, I was anxious but now I'm looking at it as a learning experience.

First lesson: Don't make bets! I chuckled, getting out of the shower to dress myself.

I pulled the outfit I had chosen last night. It consisted of a red and black striped top that was loose along with a black cardigan over it.

As requested, I wore a skirt too and I smiled putting it on. I rarely wore skirts but this was my favorite one. It was short and had a silver chain around it as the belt. After getting dressed and brushing my hair, I pulled on a pair of simple black boots and sat on my couch at 6:52 a.m., ready for Miley.

My mom walked downstairs confused because I was up and ready this early.

"What are you all dressed up for?" She inquired with a yawn.

"Miley's picking me up and taking me out somewhere."

"A date this early? I will never understand lesbian relationships." She murmured as I chuckled.

"Wow mom, really? I doubt it's a _lesbian_ thing." She smiled and nodded, walking into the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later with a hot cup of coffee and sat across from me, crossing her legs.

"So, where are you two going?"

"It's a surprise for me so I don't really know."

"Oh, I see, that's kinda sweet. Well, I wanna know exactly what happens when you get back." As much as I love my mom, I doubt I'm going to tell her much of what happens today. I smiled to myself.

"Sure, mom, I'll tell you when I get back." She smiled and leaned into the chair, sipping her coffee.

Finally, the doorbell rang and I hopped up to answer it.

Opening the door, Miley was revealed to me and I drank in her appearance. She was in jeans with a blue and black plaid shirt along with brown cow-girl boots. I smiled at her casual yet sexy appearance and her gaze ran up and down my form before she grinned.

"Hey, hot stuff, looks like you went all out for me." She commented, leaning in and kissing my cheek. I smiled, feeling way too girly right now.

"All for you, babe." I replied as she stepped in and waved to my mom.

"Hey Ms. Marshall, I'll have Mikayla back by eleven p.m. tonight." My mom smiled and stood up, offering Miley a hug.

"Alright dear, you two have fun then." Miley hugged her tightly before letting go and taking my hand so we could head out. I loved that they got along so well, it made me feel more loved that my mom was so nice to my girlfriend.

Miley tugged me forward into a big black van with tinted windows and she spoke to a driver in the front.

"Hey Wade, you know where to go so step on it already." The man chuckled.

"Sure thing, missy" He replied and Miley pulled up a black screen, closing him off from us. She turned to me with a grin.

"You look really good in that skirt." She complimented and I smiled up at her.

"Thanks Miles." I said as she pulled me closer to her, enveloping me in a big hug.

"I love you so much, Mikayla."

"I love you too." I sighed into her neck, placing a small kiss there. She exhaled slowly and we stayed like that for the rest of the ride.

Soon enough the ride ended and Miley got out, giving me her hand to help me out of the car. I looked around confused now as I took in the large lot filled with planes, jets, and helicopters.

"Why are we here?" I asked but she just smiled and pulled me forward to meet a man in uniform. She shook hands with him as he greeted us.

"Good morning, your jet is ready so just follow me." He instructed and Miley grinned, tugging me forward.

"Miley, where are we going and why are we getting on a jet!"

"We're going on a date, baby and no questions." I frowned and wondered where the hell we were going on a jet.

"My mom expects me home at eleven p.m. tonight!" I exclaimed.

"And you'll be there, I promise so relax." I was anything but relaxed but I shut up and climbed into the jet. It was really nice and reminded me of my own personal jet.

"Is this yours?"

"Oh no, I have one as Hannah but it would be risky to use it so I rented this for today." I nodded and looked around.

Miley walked away to speak with the pilot and one other guy as I wondered what they were saying because the two guys seemed to take it very seriously. They nodded furiously before walking into the front, locking the door.

Miley turned and grinned at me. This was a very happy grin and she came over to me, kissing me deeply. I smiled and kissed back, resting my hands on her hips as she slid her tongue into my mouth. I allowed her a moment to explore before I touched her tongue with mine but we had to stop since the jet started up and the pilot announced that he would take off in a few minutes.

Miley led me to the seats, pulling up the arm rest which made the two seats into one big one. She opened the small storage space above the seats and pulled out a blanket. I watched curiously as she sat down, leaned against the window and motioned for me to come sit.

I smiled and sat in between her legs, settling into her as she covered us in the blanket and wrapped her arms around me, pulling my body so I was sitting up against her.

"You woke up super early, you must be tired." She said, pressing a kiss to my shoulder.

"I'm good, just wondering where you're kidnapping me to."

"Haha, very funny and I don't hear any protests from you so it's not really a kidnapping."

"I feel like I'm being smuggled away." I murmured and she chuckled, hugging me tighter.

"No, you're being snuggled away." I laughed and turned my head, pressing a kiss to her cheek before I leaned back into her and relaxed.

"So why can't I know where we're going?"

"The mystery makes it more romantic."

"If you say so."

"I say so and the plane lands in about five hours but don't worry, I have the time thing planned out."

"Five hours, where the hell are we going?"

"Um, does the word _mystery_ mean anything to you?" She asked, amused.

"Ugh, I wanna know."

"Fine, here's what I'll do, in five hours, I'll tell you."

"Oh geez, thanks so much, you're such a big help." I retorted, sarcastically as she chuckled, nuzzling my neck.

"You're welcome, now just chill." I grumbled at that but relaxed.

The jet started and soon we were airborne. The flight was smooth and peaceful so I was starting to nod off when Miley pressed another kiss to my shoulder. I smiled as she continued with another kiss to my neck.

Her hands were under the blanket at my sides and she slid them down. I squirmed a little from the sensation and I was definitely awake now. Licking my ear, she then kissed my jaw as her hands slipped under my skirt, massaging the insides of my thighs lightly.

"Wh-what are you doing, Miley?" I whispered, worried about one of the flight attendants coming out.

"What does it seem like I'm doing, love?" She replied, slipping her hand into my panties. I moaned and tried to sit up but she gripped my thighs tighter, holding me down.

"Where do you think you're going?" She growled in my ear.

"Uh, what if someone comes and sees us?" I mumbled, trying to keep myself from making any noises with how good this position actually felt.

"Kayla, don't worry because the only person that's going to come is you." She stated, firmly and I jerked slightly as she stroked my clit unexpectedly.

"But Miley, what, oh god. We can't-"

"Listen to me Mikayla. I'm going to give you the rules for today right now. I will have you wherever and whenever I want and you're not allowed to protest. If you try to pull away or say no to me then you earn a punishment." She explained while slipping a finger inside of me.

Gasping, my head fell back against her shoulder as she continued by kissing along my neck and jaw, placing small licks as she went.

"What kind of punishment if I protest?" I asked, half moaning.

"Well, if you say no or pull away from me, I have to bite you anywhere I want."

"What! No, you can't bite me!" I protested, trying to look at her but her grip tightened as she whispered in my ear.

"Was that a _no_ I just heard?" I frowned and she stroked my clit faster with her thumb, making me cry out.

"Please don't." I whimpered.

"Sorry, rules are rules, babe but I love you so the first bite won't be bad. I can't promise that for the next one so don't make me do it again, okay?" I nodded as she closed her teeth over my ear lightly. "This is just a warning." She whispered, sinking her teeth into the soft flesh. I froze up, expecting it to hurt more but she quickly let go of my ear, pressing a kiss to it.

I got lost in a haze of pleasure, moaning her name as she added a second finger and began to thrust in and out of me while still rubbing my clit.

"How does it feel?" She asked, knowingly.

"Oh god, it feels so good, please don't stop!"

"That's my girl." She cooed and she moved faster, making my body arch upwards before coming hard on her fingers. She kept licking my neck and kissing my face randomly as she slowed her fingers down but left them inside of me while I was starting to breathe normal again.

The hand that was wrapped around my waist to hold me against her loosened and slipped under my shirt. She massaged my stomach, pushing my bra up as she rubbed my breasts slowly. Moaning out, I moved my hips against her fingers that were still in me.

"Come on, Kayla, you can ride my fingers if you'd like." She offered in a serious whisper, pinching my nipple, making me push down harder on her fingers.

"Oh god, Miley, what the fuck are you doing?" I growled as I kept pushing myself down on her fingers.

"You, babe." She retorted, darting her tongue into my ear and circling it around causing dangerous sensations to erupt as I tightened around her fingers again. She groped my breasts harder and I couldn't move anymore as my orgasm grabbed at me.

She caught on, thrusting her fingers into me and moved faster as I cried out harshly, coming again.

"Oh god, Miley, fuck yes!" I screamed as waves of pleasure hit me hard and I fell limply against her. She stopped and pulled her fingers out of my panties, bringing them up. I watched wearily as she tasted her fingers with a smile and I chuckled, turning my head as best I could to kiss her cheek.

She smiled down at me, wrapping her arms around me tightly.

"Now you can nap since we have some more time." I nodded, thankfully and fell asleep, totally drained. Today is going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: **_So this is the beginning of their awesome day! __The next chapter is almost ready as well so it won't be a long wait. __I feel so dirty writing these sex filled chapters but I'll admit, it was a lot of fun, lol. Hope you all enjoy them._


	11. To Mark What's Mine

**Why Do You Hate Me?**

* * *

**Crazier**: Love you tons. Seriously, you have no clue how you make me smile with your reviews. I'm gonna try to finish this next chapter soon so you won't have to wait long but no promises cause I'm so sleepy. Love, love, love you, hun.

**Flileytothemoon:** And you! Your review had me laughing forever! You really are ahead of my story. I love that you are considering Mikiley more now. I felt awesome when you said that, lolz. Anyways, sorry to disappoint, but Miley and Mikayla are living in New York right now in my mind. I don't know why, maybe because it's easier since I live here. Sorry about that. This day is more sexy/romantic and the next chapter is the end of their day so I'm about to start it but I'm sleepy as fudge. We'll see what happens! Love ya! Thanks for reviewing. It makes me smiley like Miley, lol :D

* * *

**Chapter 11: **To Mark What's Mine

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

"Mikayla, it's time to get up, come on hun, get up." I opened my eyes, hearing Miley telling me that we've arrived to our mystery location. I was still in her arms so I leaned up, kissing her abruptly to shut her up.

Opening her mouth, she allowed me to enter and our tongues met for a moment, playing before she pulled away and forced me to sit up, her breathing a little harder now as she gave me a grin.

"Come on, we landed. Get up, Kayla." She repeated before she stood up, stretching and I pulled her back into me, burying my face in her stomach. I heard her laugh as she wrapped her arms around my head.

After a moment, she pulled me up and took my hand so we could get off the jet.

The pilot opened the door politely and moved out of the way. We stepped out to find that there was another car waiting for us. We hopped into the new vehicle and I turned to Miley.

"Okay, so where are we?"

"We are in San Francisco!" She announced enthusiastically. I looked out the window and wondered what we were doing here.

"Why?"

"For our date of course."

"Are there not good enough places back in New York?"

"Well, there are actually but I just needed a reason to join the mile high club." She said with a smirk. I chuckled as she pulled me into her, pressing a kiss to my chin.

"So, where's our date?"

"At a popular restaurant called Spiaggia and it's known for its fine Italian food." I smiled and nodded, really hungry right now.

When we arrived at the restaurant I was kind of shocked. It was beautiful and extremely romantic. The lights were dim, all the tables were cozy booths with candles and there was soft music as well. I smiled as Miley spoke to the man in front.

He searched for the reservation and smiled when he found it.

"Alright, right this way." He advised, leading us to a table to sit down. He then handed us menus and informed us that our server would be right with us. He turned and walked away quickly as I looked to Miley.

"Miley, this is so cool! How did you get a reservation here?" I questioned, making her laugh.

"Hello, Hannah Montana!" She reminded me, pointing at herself and I laughed.

"Oh right." I said dumbly. She smiled, shaking her head and picked up a menu. I picked mine up as well and studied all the dishes they had to choose from. I grinned, looking at my choices and tried to figure out what I wanted the most.

A waiter came over, placing water and salads in front of us along with a basket of bread and a warm smile.

"So, do you know what you'd like to drink yet?" He asked and Miley was the first to answer.

"Yeah, I'd like a Virgin Pomegranate Sangria." He scribbled down her drink before turning to me.

"And how about you, miss?"

"Yeah, um, I'll have a Virgin Strawberry daiquiri." He nodded and smiled at me before walking off. I always wanted to try some cool drink like this and I smiled to myself, already loving this place.

"So, what are you ordering?" Miley asked.

"Oh, I don't know, still looking. What about you?"

"Me? I'm already staring at what I want." I glanced up to see her gaze burning into mine. I shivered, wondering what she was thinking before she grinned and looked back down at her menu.

The waiter soon came back with our drinks and set them down. I took a quick sip of mine which tasted really good, making me take a longer sip of it.

"Do you two know what you want yet or would you like some more time?" He asked and Miley answered.

"Yeah, I'll just have the beef ravioli." He wrote it down and turned to me.

"Um, I'd like the original lasagna special." I said, making him grin.

"Wonderful choice! I'll be back with your meals shortly." He replied and he walked off. Miley took my hand, placing a light kiss on my knuckles before cradling it under her chin. Our eyes connected and she smiled before speaking.

"Okay Mikayla, I'm about to do something so just remember my rules and punishments." My whole being went into alarm and my eyes narrowed, warning her yet her eyes had a gleam in them.

"Miley, don't you dare try anything in here!" She grinned and kissed my hand before dropping it.

"I love you so much, baby and you lost the bet so no more talking." She ordered and looked around hurriedly before slipping underneath the table.

I tried to get out of the booth but she moved too quickly and grabbed my legs, holding me in place in my seat.

I tried to wriggle out of her grasp but she held on tightly, opening my legs and moved in between them, trapping me.

In a desperate attempt, I slipped my hand under the tablecloth, the only thing concealing the fact that she was between my legs and gripped her hair tightly, trying to pull her away but she hooked one arm under my knee and moved my panties to the side hastily before burying her face into me.

I jumped from the contact and gripped her hair tighter still trying to get free. She growled out from pain, grabbed my hand tightly and I could feel her lips caressing my wrist before she whispered:

"I asked you not to make me do this." My eyes flew open as she bit into my wrist. I could feel her teeth sinking deeper into my flesh and I ripped my arm up and away from her stunned. A few people turned and looked at me funny as I gave them a weak smile, pretending to be more interested in my salad.

Her tongue slipped into me, penetrating me slowly, making me drop my head into my hands, trying to be discreet about what was happening.

I looked at my wrist, feeling more turned on from seeing the small impression of her teeth as I felt a finger circle around my clit.

I leaned back into my seat, giving her more access and I felt her chuckle against me as she continued on with her outrageous act.

My breathing turned heavy as her tongue kept entering and leaving me but then she would taunt me by licking up and down my slit.

Walking over our table, the waiter smiled at me and began setting down our dishes as I did my best to look composed.

"Hey, where did your friend go?" He questioned as Miley blew a soft breath out against me, making my eyes flutter closed for a moment.

"Uh, um...she w-went to, to the bathroom." I managed to stutter out.

"Oh alright, can I get you anything else?" Miley chose that moment to thrust two fingers inside of me, making me jump and gasp as the waiter stepped in closer, worried.

"Are you okay, miss?"

"Who me? Yeah, of course! I just, I need some water! Can you get me some water?" I asked, trying to stop shifting in my seat.

"But you still have water right there." He pointed out as Miley pumped her fingers a little faster and my eyes closed on their own before I snatched the water, barely able to drink it.

"Yeah, I'm better now, thanks!" I exclaimed, trying but practically failing to control my voice. He looked at me suspiciously. "You can go now!" I announced, attempting not to yell.

He nodded, leaving and I was thankful that he didn't figure out where Miley really was. I was pissed as hell and Miley giggled under the table the moment he left but quickly resumed her ministrations.

She latched onto my clit, sucking hard while sliding her fingers in and out of me fluidly.

Gripping the table cloth, I buried my face in my arm, gritting my teeth to keep from moaning as I came against her mouth.

She sucked at me, all over, drinking in everything before pulling her fingers out and slowly licking me a few times soothingly.

My breathing was ragged but coming back to me as she released my panties, letting them fall back into place. She moved away from me and I looked over to see her head dart out from under the table, glancing around before coming up to sit across from me, a huge grin on her face.

I wanted to be mad but I wasn't because, to be honest, that was fucking amazing and I smiled lazily, sitting up properly.

"Enjoyed that, huh?" She asked, cockily.

"Maybe." I sighed as she laughed, taking my hand, kissing my wrist right where she had bitten earlier.

"You have got to stop protesting."

"Maybe I like it when you bite me." I murmured and maybe I did.

"Ooh, is my girlfriend kinky? I like it." She commented, cheerfully as I chuckled and looked down at my lasagna. I picked up my fork to take a bite and it tasted like heaven. Miley followed suit and ate some of her ravioli.

"How is it?" I asked.

"It's really good but unfortunately it's not the best thing I've tasted today." She said with a wink, making me laugh. She brought a piece of the ravioli up to my mouth, letting me taste it and it was good.

I offered her a bite of my lasagna and as she opened her mouth I pulled it away, eating it myself.

"Not fair, give me a piece!" She demanded with a pout.

"Nope, not after what you just did to me under this table." She frowned and ate her food but since she looked so adorable pouting, I offered her a bite again. She refused but I kept the fork against her lips till she gave in and opened her mouth, making me grin as she chewed.

"Wow, that's really good." I nodded and offered her another bite. She took it and then we went back to eating our own meals. After eating, we ordered Ice cream for dessert because every other thing looked confusing and complicated. Miley was enjoying her chocolate ice cream when she suddenly looked up at me, wearing a thoughtful expression.

"How mad would you get if I flung this at you?" She asked, holding up a spoonful of ice-cream.

"Not very, I would just dump mine on you." She nodded and slid the spoon into her mouth. I chuckled and went back to eating my own when I felt a cold glob hit my neck and slide down. I jerked backwards and slapped the ice-cream off of me, glaring at Miley.

"What the hell, why did you just do that!" I whisper-yelled.

"You said you wouldn't get mad, you were lying." She stated in a matter of fact tone. I huffed, wiping the ice-cream off.

"You are so retarded, I swear!" _Splat!_ Another splash of ice cream hit my face this time.

"I'm not retarded, take that back." She argued.

"What the hell, Miley, fuck you!" I growled, taking a spoon of my dessert and flinging it at her. It hit her in the face and she gasped, wiping it off with her napkin quickly.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" She countered with a smirk and though it took a minute, I realized what she meant.

"Shut up." She shook her head, clearly amused as she continued eating her ice cream. I almost wanted to fling the whole cup of ice cream at her but I decided not to since she had all of the control today. Just wait till her day with me is over, I'm throwing this skirt in the back of my closet and taking her like there's no tomorrow!

Peeking up at me, she smirked again. Goddamn, why is that so adorable?

Finally, we finished at the restaurant and left, getting back into the car, driving god knows where. Miley couldn't keep the wicked smile off of her face as she glanced out the window and then at me, thinking I didn't notice.

She seemed like she wanted to fly away from excitement. This can't be good for me, I thought, wondering where we were headed now.

Soon enough we pulled up in front of what looked like a club. I was a little confused but Miley quickly dragged me towards the entrance.

There was a huge line but she skipped right ahead to the front. The Bouncer observed us warily as she handed him an envelope but once he opened it and peeked in, he unclipped the rope, letting us pass with a huge smile.

I wondered what she gave him as she led me into the dark club. It was only around three p.m. in the afternoon but it felt like midnight with the way these people were dancing. The music was loud and infectious as Miley pulled me straight to the middle of the dance floor in between all the other couples and started dancing wildly.

I laughed and joined in with her suggestive moves. She pulled my body close, kissing me fiercely and I kissed her back before she moved to my neck, our bodies still in tune with the music.

It was so dark and erotic with her pressed up against me in the midst of this crowd. I felt like I was going to explode with the way she was tightly gripping my sides while licking at my shoulder and neck. She opened her mouth over the flesh at my throat, sucking hungrily, making my knees feel weak as she turned me around unexpectedly.

My back was pressed firmly against her front, my whole body was held securely against hers while she kept us moving in rhythm and still somehow managed to keep her attack on my neck successful.

Pushing my hair aside, she kissed the back of my neck, making me gasp and turn around in her hold to kiss her eagerly. I slipped my hands over her jean-covered ass and pulled her as close as humanly possible, needing some kind of friction before she pulled away.

"Come on." She got out raggedly, dragging me towards the back of the club.

She pushed the bathroom door open and I thanked god that it was a single bathroom as I closed the door and turned the lock.

Pulling me into her, she kissed me roughly and this is one time I am definitely not going to protest. Her hand went straight under my skirt, rubbing me lightly before I switched our positions swiftly, pressing her against the wall as I unzipped her pants.

Fuck the rules! She never said I couldn't touch her!

She moaned out in need as I pulled her pants down with her panties in one swift motion. Dropping to my knees, I hooked one of her legs over my shoulder, gaining more access and slid my hand up, under her shirt, fondling her breasts as her breathing turn ragged.

She whimpered and grabbed my hair, pulling me closer, hinting at what she wanted. I kissed her center once, making her tighten her grip on my hair, pushing herself into me. I smiled, placing one long lick along her folds, making her gasp. I repeated the motion before sucking hungrily at her clit, making her come in spasms.

"Mikayla, fuck!" She cried out.

I kept lapping at the hot liquid and she pressed herself into me, releasing again.

I loved it. She was in my control now and she loved it too. I know she did.

I continued sucking at her clit but this time I splayed my fingers against her entrance, teasing her.

Suddenly, she pulled me up by my hair and shook her head, _no,_ before I could enter her.

Kissing me in a rush, she turned us around so that she was pressing me into the wall now as her hand slipped under the skirt and into my panties before she entered me.

I moaned, burying my face into her shoulder, trying to hold it together as her fingers worked in and out of me quickly. Everything in me tightened harshly and I felt so wound up before releasing wildly, my whole body shuddering.

Pulling her shirt to the side, I bit down into her shoulder and she groaned out but only pressed sweet kisses into my hair as I kept sinking my teeth into her shoulder from the shock of the intense orgasm that wracked through my entire being.

I finally pried my teeth away from her and let my head fall back as she removed her fingers from me. She held me against the door and just hugged me, waiting for our breathing to return to normal.

I moved her shirt to the side again to see the bite mark I had left and frowned seeing that it was deep, leaving a mark. Kissing the flesh softly, she shivered.

"I'm so sorry, Miles. I didn't mean to-"

"I know you didn't mean to. It's okay but I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it." She cut in and I smiled, pressing another kiss to it, making her sigh before placing a kiss on my temple.

"I love you, Miley."

"I love you too, Mikayla." She murmured, pulling away to fix her pants and wash her hands quickly, making me laugh. She shot me a smug smile, wiping her hands dry and kissed me sweetly before we opened the door to see a line of women waiting and annoyed that we were in there for a while.

Bowing my head, I hoped no one recognized me. I mean I'm not in a disguise and this could look very bad for me but it was pretty dark and they just seemed pissed.

No one knew who I was as of now and we quickly left the club, getting back into her car.

"Are we going home now?" I asked.

"Nope, not yet."

"Miley, you've had me in a plane, under a table and in a public bathroom! Where else are we going!"

"Remember the theme of today? _Mystery is romantic_. So be quiet hot girlfriend who lost the bet." I chuckled, wondering where we were heading now as I glanced at my phone to see it was past four p.m.

Miley scooted over to me, leaning into my arm and I held her, pulling her shirt again to see the bite mark I left. Why is it turning me on so much seeing this, I wondered as I blew it soothingly, feeling sort of bad but not so much.

"I think you're happy that you left a mark on me" Miley pointed out with a chuckle.

"I feel bad, babe but it's kinda sexy knowing that I marked you." She smiled and nodded.

"It's okay. I don't mind being marked by you." I grinned, kissing the bite mark one last time before pulling her closer into me. I sighed enjoying this as I waited to see where our next stop would be.

* * *

**A/N: **_Lolz, this story is sex overload for me to write.__Hope it was good enough because I am tired as hell but I think that since already I'm in this state, I'll start on the next chapter of their day :) Mwahahahaha...yeah, I'm sleepy, lol. __Anyways, to anyone reading, love you and be ready for my next chapter, coming soon...I hope._

**P.S. Crazier**_...I love you, lolz. Silly, I know but I do. Blame it on the lack of sleep._


	12. You Can't Lose With Me

**Why Do You Hate Me?**

* * *

**Crazier: **Lol, when I woke up and read your review I couldn't stop laughing because you said it was like six a.m. and now you were totally turned on, LMAO! Oh and thanks for noticing the details. That's love for you, so many little things that no one would notice but the people in love, lolz :) Hope you liked this chapter and I love you mucho!

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so I wrote this half asleep and totally didn't see this coming o.o

* * *

**Chapter 12: **You Can't Lose With Me

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

My eyes widened as the car stopped in front of a huge hotel. I had only been to San Francisco a few times but I knew enough to recognize this hotel called, _The Palace_. It was probably the best hotel over here and I looked down at Miley who was in my arms, a small smiled splaying on her lips as she watched my reaction.

Sitting up, she opened the car door and I silently followed her out, into the large hotel, wondering what we were doing here. She couldn't seriously have gotten us a room, could she?

She sent me a smile as I squeezed her hand tightly and she led me to the receptionist. The woman looked up, offering a welcoming smile.

"Good afternoon, would you like to book a room or do you have a reservation?"

"We have a reservation under the name Stewart, Miley Stewart." Miley answered and the lady tapped away at her keyboard, looking up the reservation.

"Welcome, Ms. Stewart, we have your room ready as requested and the package you shipped earlier is already in there. Enjoy your room and thank you for choosing _The Palace _for your royal stay."

"Thanks so much." Miley replied, taking the keycard from the lady and turned to me smiling.

"Miley, you got us a room here?"

"Mhm, now come on, no questions. You just don't stop asking do you?" She fake whined, making me giggle.

"Fine, let's see what your dirty mind has is store for me now." I half complained. She chuckled but didn't reply as we stepped into the elevator.

Once we arrived on our floor and walked down to the room, she pressed a kiss to my forehead slowly, sliding the keycard in before pushing the door open.

My mouth dropped at the sight before me.

There were candles lighting the room to a perfect romantic and almost dreamlike state.

Rose petals were thrown around and soft music hit my ears.

I've seen this in movies and read about romantic scenes like this in books but to experience it was whole different thing.

I walked in, hearing the music clearer and recognized the song. It was _Parachute_ by Cheryl Cole! I had covered that song in my last show and told Miley how obsessed I was with the beautiful message it held.

Locking the door, Miley walked in behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist and began singing the words in my ear, softly.

_"I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand. I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned. I won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody."_ She swayed slowly with me sighing into my ear before she continued singing.

_"They want to push me down. They want to see you fall, down. Won't tell anybody how you turn my world around, I won't tell anyone how your voice is my favorite sound." _She turned me around, pulling me close as she continued to sway with me and sing against my ear. God, she sings beautifully.

_"I don't need a parachute, baby, if I've got you, baby, if I've got you, I don't need a parachute. You're gonna catch me, you're gonna catch if I fall, down, down, down."_ I sighed, smiling and wrapped my arms around Miley's neck, lifting my head so I could meet her gaze.

Locking her arms securely around my waist, she pulled me closer, resting her forehead on mine as we kept in rhythm to the music. She smiled and her eyes had a renewed sparkle in them, revealing raw emotion as she started singing again, this time, making me feel the words.

_"Don't believe the things you tell yourself so late night and you are your own worst enemy, you'll never win the fight. Just hold onto me, I'll hold on to you. It's you and me up against the world; it's you and me, love."_ She let out a small breath, kissing me softly.

Leaning into her, I kissed back, tears threatening my eyes. God, I love her so much. Now that I was leaning on her, she sang into my ear again, softy rubbing my back soothingly.

_"I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of, I won't fall out of love, I'll fall into you."_ Tears spilled down and I pulled back, kissing her.

"I love you so much, Miley." She smiled, wiping my tears away.

"I love you too and I didn't mean to make you cry." I nodded, kissing her again and she embraced me tightly, leading me to the bed, making me sit.

"Hold on." She instructed as she walked over to the table, bringing a small pouch-like bag over to me. This must be the package the receptionist was talking about. I took it and opened it curiously, my eyes widening once I realized what it was.

I picked up the metal handcuffs and the blindfold, anxiously.

"No, please, Miley, I don't want to be handcuffed and blindfolded." I pleaded because that's my fantasy for her, it's not fair!

"I know, baby, it's not for you." I met her gaze, utterly confused now.

"What do you mean?" She smiled, putting the handcuffs and blindfold on the bed before taking my hands in hers. She sighed before speaking.

"Today happened because I won that bet and when we're together, I want you to know that if I win, you win. You will never lose when you're with me. I never want you to lose anything. Today I got to fulfill some of my craziest fantasies in that jet, in the restaurant and even in a public bathroom but now I'm going to fulfill my biggest fantasy and do you know what that is, Mikayla?" I shook my head no, still confused as she continued speaking.

"My biggest fantasy, Mikayla, is you. Making your fantasies come true, making you happy and I know you've been dreaming of tying me up since you made that bet." She said with a chuckle, making me smile too.

"This fantasy is all yours now, Mikayla. I love you so much and now you can do what you've been dying to do. I'm all yours, completely yours." She stated, handing me the handcuffs so willingly that finding my voice wasn't easy.

"Miley, I don't know how I ended up with someone so amazing. I don't know what to say. I love you and I don't think I even deserve you-" She cut me off quickly.

"Don't say that Kayla. We deserve each other, we belong to each other and we're perfect together. Don't ever doubt that. Please, don't ever think my heart isn't yours, just don't." I nodded quickly and kissed her, pouring my soul out in this moment.

Sparks erupted between us and I held onto her with need.

This was a frenzy of passion as I gripped her waist, kissing her with everything in me and she slipped her hands into my hair, pulling me into her so hard, I thought our lips might stay connected forever.

Still holding the handcuffs, I stood up, pulling her shirt off. She tried to remove mine but I stopped her, kissing her hurriedly before pushing her to lie down on the bed.

Lifting her leg up, I pulled the first boot off and I did the same to her other foot, never breaking eye-contact.

Her eyes burned through me as I unzipped her jeans and I slid them off, leaving her in just her bra and panties. The dark blue silky material was driving me crazy already.

I undid my skirt, pulling my cardigan and shirt off, letting it all fall to the floor before picking up the handcuffs, pushing her up to the top of the bed.

"Where's the key?" I asked.

"No key, just click that to open them. It's all I could get on such short notice." She explained, pointing to a small button. I smiled, did as told, and they unlocked. Well, at least I didn't need to worry about losing a key. I cuffed her first hand, making sure it wasn't too tight and hooked the cuff around the bed pole at the top, cuffing her other hand as well.

She laid there and I just looked at her for a moment. She's so beautiful and I planned on letting her know that.

Picking up the blindfold, I slid it over her eyes and couldn't hide my smile now as I undressed myself completely. I pulled off her panties slowly and climbed on top of her waist before sliding my hand under her, removing her bra. I pulled it off, leaving her absolutely and perfectly naked.

I leaned over and kissed her on the lips, pulling away before she could respond. She moaned as I placed a kiss on her neck and continued kissing downwards until I reached her stomach. I licked slowly at this sensitive part of her and her hips lifted a little as I kept sucking the tender beautiful flesh.

"Do you know you're the most stunning person I've ever laid eyes on, Miley?" I looked up to see a blush creeping up her neck. This made me chuckle and I moved up, kissing her again, sliding my tongue in her mouth.

I cupped her right breast, kneading softly, making her moan into my mouth before I moved down, sucking tenderly on her left breast while rolling her other nipple with my fingers.

She whimpered as I moved my mouth over to her right breast, worshiping it with small kisses and licks.

"I, please, Mikayla. I need you, _there._" She begged so I moved down, parting her legs so I could see her already glistening sex tempting me.

"God, you're so wet." I murmured, making her close her legs in embarrassment but I only smiled, forcing them back open and leaned down, placing a wet kiss on her lower lips.

She moaned my name as I licked her slit repeatedly till she cried out for me.

"God, you have to put it in me!" I chuckled.

"Put what in you?" I asked, innocently, licking a slow pattern around her clit.

"Oh god, Mikayla! I don't care, your tongue or your fingers! I just need something, please!" Wanting to please her, I slid two fingers inside and kept licking at her clit, slowly.

I pumped in and out while sucking softly, taking my time because I knew it would be worth it when she orgasms.

"God, that feels amazing." She moaned. I slid my free hand up, running it along her sides, massaging every part of her, traveling across her breasts leisurely, making her moan again.

"It feels so good, Mikayla." She whispered and I kept working into her gradually as she rocked her hips back and forth in tune with my fingers.

She was so tight and wet but now she was pulsating dully against my fingers. I went in deeper, making her whimper as she closed her legs around my head.

I sucked her clit a little bit harder and moved deeper inside of her, feeling her muscles contracting around my fingers.

"Oh my god, Kayla, oh yes, oh god, yes!" She rasped out, releasing harshly under me. I licked at her and continued sucking on her now swollen clit, bringing her over again.

"Mmm, oh Kayla, I'm gonna-again!" She hissed, letting out another flow of hot liquid, her body convulsing against my face.

Her legs loosened on their own and she fell back limply, leaving me satisfied from simply pleasing her.

Moving up, I un-cuffed her, pulling her into me as she was breathing hard and I smiled removing the blindfold.

I learned in that moment that as hot as it was having her handcuffed, it didn't make a difference. She would allow me to do whatever I wanted to her and that made me feel incredible because she trusted me with her body.

Realizing this, I kissed her tenderly, holding her to me tightly as she pressed her lips against my neck before falling back down and closing her eyes, mumbling how much she loves me.

Warmth spread through my body and I knew I felt real, pure love coursing through me as she fell asleep and I wanted to sleep too but instead, I looked over at the clock. It was past five p.m. now I had to get home by eleven.

I frowned, staring down at the angel sleeping next to me.

Should I wake her up?

* * *

**A/N: **_Okay, so what do you think? I tend to get really romantic when I'm half asleep, lol. Anyways, please review and I send you my love :]_


	13. Maniac Driver

**Why Do You Hate Me?**

* * *

**Crazier: **You are pretty much totally awesome :)

**Chestariley9: **Lol, thanks and I wonder if I should bring back the handcuffs. Okay, no wondering, I'm totally gonna do it! Lmao.

**Mileyroxhard: **Lmao wow, thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 13: **Maniac Driver

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

I gave in, not caring whether or not I get in trouble for breaking curfew. Having Miley in my arms was totally worth getting in trouble, I decided before drifting off, holding her close to me.

_Ring, ring, ring!_

My eyes snapped open as I heard Miley's ringtone piercing through the room. She woke up quickly, looking around before she pulled away in search for her phone.

I grinned to myself, watching her stark naked and rushing around the room. Picking up her jeans off the floor, she fished her phone out of its pocket.

"Hello...oh right...okay, thanks so much." She replied in broken parts before shooting me a smile and grabbing all of her clothes, getting dressed.

"We have to go Mikayla, the car's waiting outside."

"But I don't wanna go!" I whined.

"What about your mom, I promised her you'd be home at eleven p.m. How will she trust me if I bring you home after curfew?"

"Gosh Miley, I'm an adult. So what if I break her curfew?"

"So? So, I don't need to get on her bad side, now get up and get dressed." She ordered as she pulled her jeans up her right leg, hopping up which made her trip and collapse onto the bed.

I giggled as she stood up, glaring at me. Finally, I rolled myself out of the comfortable bed and dressed quickly as well. She was right, I didn't need my mom not trusting Miley.

Looking at the handcuffs, I picked them up and slipped them into my jacket pocket causing Miley to quirk up an eyebrow at me.

"What, they may come in handy for the future." I stated, smirking at her. She walked over to me, smiling as she pressed a kiss to my lips.

"Yes but maybe next time, I get to use them." She whispered. Goddamn, now she had me thinking about that.

"I don't know, Miles, you have to work for that." I said and she laughed at me.

"Just for that I could punish you considering that the night is still technically mine." I frowned, realizing she was right. The day wasn't over but I was way too sensitive right for another orgasm.

"Miley, I don't think I can, you know, again so please stop thinking about it." She smirked, pulling me into her.

"Okay, fine. I won't try anything but I will expect a rain check."

"What, no." I stated, firmly. I was not letting her cuff me.

"Hmm, is that an objection?" Oh no.

"What, no! I mean, no, it wasn't a protest! Uh, don't we have to get going now? My mom will kill you for bringing me home late!" I exclaimed, hoping to shift her attention.

"Someone's scared of their punishment." She taunted, smirking again at me.

"What, me, scared? No, fine, you wanna bite me, go ahead" I remarked crossly, letting my head fall back, inviting her to my neck.

She leaned forward as I held my breath, her lips ghosting over my skin.

I could feel her hot breath over my neck before her tongue darted out as though she was preparing me. She gripped my waist firmly and I closed my eyes in anticipation but she only placed a light kiss against the skin, making me tremble as she pulled back smiling.

"I don't wanna bite you here, I'll get you later." She promised as if it were the most normal thing to do. I was a little surprised and unsure of what to make of her promise but I was distracted when she led me out of the hotel quickly so we could get into the car.

The ride was quicker than I remembered to get to the jet and we ended up falling asleep right away. This time Miley was leaning into me and I was holding her close as she burrowed her face deep into my neck. A smile stole my lips as I studied her sleeping form before I drifted off.

Soon enough we were awakened by the pilot. I looked at the time and it was already 10:34 p.m. We had less than half an hour to get home.

As soon as we got into the next car, Miley spoke to her driver, telling him to go as fast as possible.

The scary part was that he actually listened and we found ourselves tumbling around the back of the car. Miley tried to get her seatbelt on but she just crashed into me as the crazy driver took a fast turn.

"Ugh! Wade, you're killing us!" She screeched as I rolled into her

"Yeah, I actually want to make it home in one piece!" I added, grabbing on to Miley as he made another quick turn.

"Sorry girls but I'm getting you home on time! It's what I do!" He replied, amused as he sped up even more.

"Dammit, Wade, come on!" Miley yelled.

"We're almost there, hold on missy!" He shouted back as the car screeched to a stop, making us lunge forward into the back of the front seats. I nursed my head, rubbing it gently, scowling at him in the rear-view mirror.

"Here we are girls, next time you tell me to go fast, you'll know what you're getting into." He stated, grinning as I grabbed the door handle and practically threw myself out the car.

Miley got out after me and stumbled over to the driver's window.

"Wow Wade, that's a new record. It's 10:53 p.m., gotta give you props but never ever go that fast again!" She half-yelled at him as he smile at her.

"You got it, boss-girl." He promised, laughing before she turned back to me.

"Sorry, Wade's a big child sometimes, let's go inside." She urged, hiding a smile as we walked up my steps and I realized how close the two really were.

Opening the door, we went in to see my mom sitting on the couch with a cup of something in her hands.

"Hey, mom."

"Hey, Ms. Marshall!" We said, simultaneously greeting her.

"Hey girls, you're on time. I was worried you two would miss the curfew."

"Hey, I made a promise to have her here and I did so we're all good!" Miley announced enthusiastically.

"Hey mom, can Miley sleep over, I promise we won't do anything." Well, nothing that we already did, multiple times, all throughout the day, I thought smugly.

"Well, alright but one sound and I'm checking in, okay?" She warned.

"Okay mom, thanks!" I squealed, pulling Miley up to my room as she laughed at me.

"Thanks for asking if I wanted to sleep over."

"Oh, come on, you know you want to but fine, I'll ask. Oh dear, Miley, would you like to sleep over tonight?" I questioned, my voice thick with sarcasm.

"Just for that tone of voice, no." She replied, turning away but I moved in front of her and pouted.

"Please, pwetty please?" I pleaded in a baby voice, making her smile.

"Oh fine, let me call my dad and tell Wade he can go home." Once she called her dad and got his approval, she ran outside to say bye to Wade.

I watched them through the window and found myself smiling as he ruffled her hair, grinning and making her laugh before he drove off.

She came back up to my room and I found myself wondering about them.

"You and your driver seem close."

"Yup, Wade is awesome! He's buds with my dad and he's pretty cool, I can count on him to pick me up anytime. Definitely the best driver ever and the most fun too."

"He knows that you're Hannah?"

"Yeah, he's the only driver I use as Hannah because it's easier that way. He's totally understanding about it and it's refreshing to have someone to talk to when I'm driving around bored."

"Yeah, he is fun but if he ever drives like a maniac again, that is the last time I go anywhere with you in his car!" I vowed.

"I know, I know but what can we do? That's Wade for ya!" She said, hopping over to me.

"Yeah, okay. You can get some pajama's from my drawer over there." I said, pointing to the top drawer. I retrieved my own things and went to the bathroom, leaving her to find clothes.

I stripped off the skirt in relief and took a fast shower after brushing my teeth before making my way back to my room.

Miley was passed out on my bed already and I laughed, climbing in next to her. She didn't even get to change. I shook her awake.

"Mm?" She mumbled.

"Get up Miles, you need to change."

"Ugh, you suck for waking me up." She whined.

"Don't you wanna take a shower?"

"Yeah, but I don't wanna move." I pushed her towards the edge of the bed and just before she could fall, she hopped off and grumbled profanities at me.

"Oh, come on, don't be mad, just hurry up and shower! I wanna cuddle." She sent me one last glare before, dragging herself into to the bathroom.

About twenty minutes later, she emerged in a pair of my shorts and a snug t-shirt. I was already under the covers and she turned the light off before sliding under the covers and into my arms, snuggling into me.

Her face went straight into my neck and I enjoyed the feeling of this closeness. Her hand slipped under my shirt, making my breath stop for a moment.

"Miley...what are you doing?"

"Nothing, sleep." She mumbled, resting her hand on my stomach. I pressed my nose into her thick hair and closed my eyes.

"Mikayla?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a few shows to do soon...in Spain and Budapest." Huh?

"What, how come?" I asked, furrowing my brows.

"Sorry, my dad sets them up. I usually give him the freedom to do that but I told him he has to ask me from now on. He already promised my appearance so I need to go." I frowned deeply at this new information.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Well it's five shows spread out over two weeks, so about two weeks." I didn't reply, unsure of what to say.

"Hey, Mikayla, relax. I leave in two days but I'll be back before you know it, I promise."

"Yeah...I guess." I replied slowly. Well, this sucks

Miley moved up and this time she held me, cradling me into her body, whispering that she loved me.

I fell asleep to the sound of her soothing words as though it were a lullaby. See, how could I go two weeks without this?

* * *

**A/N: **_Okay, since I didn't update this story for quite a while, I'll get started on another chapter right now =]_


	14. Southern Charm

**Why Do You Hate Me?**

* * *

**Crazier:** I actually have those handcuffs that don't need keys, lol but I don't use them. They're just a weird decoration hanging on my door, lol. Aw, don't worry. My stories have never ended sad. Hmm, maybe this one should, thanks for the idea! Mwahahaha, just kidding though, maybe. I'm feeling evil now! :D

* * *

**Chapter 14: **Southern Charm

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

I woke up with the bright morning light invading my room. I felt so warm and comfortable snuggled into Miley's body and I looked up to see her staring at me. I smiled, she smiled, would it always be this simple with her? It so felt right, this happiness that she brought to me.

"You're beautiful." She whispered, making my neck feel hot, a slow blush climbing up my skin.

"No, I just woke up. I'll look better after I fix myself up." I mumbled, attempting to get out of bed, only to have her pull me back.

"Mikayla, I've seen you on T.V., I've seen you dressed up for interviews, I've seen you in movies and music videos and you're all fixed up and beautiful, always but I don't know how to express that waking up with you here, in bed, holding you...it's just breathtaking how beautiful you are." I didn't know what to say to that.

"Miles, I love you so much." She smiled, sliding her arms all the way around my waist, pulling me further into her.

"I wanna get lost in you." She murmured against my ear.

"Go ahead, I'll find you." I promised but she pulled back, grinning.

"That was so cheesy, Mikayla!" I giggled now, shaking my head.

"So were you, miss. _I wanna get lost in you_!" I mimicked, making her laugh.

"Well, I do but I don't ever want to be found." She stated, kissing me lightly. I pressed my lips to hers deeper before she pulled back, burying her face into my neck.

"I hate that I have to leave soon." I frowned being reminded of that.

"Miley, it's okay. I'll be right here when you get back."

"Promise?" She mumbled.

"No, I don't promise, I swear." I replied, making her lips curve against my neck. She lightly kissed my neck, making my breath stop. God, how does she have this effect on me? We lay there, staring at each other intensely. I wanted so bad to have her right now but not when my mom could walk in at any moment.

"I know what you're thinking." She said.

"What am I thinking?"

"That you'd love to do me right now if it weren't for your mom."

"What, how'd you know?" I demanded, making her laugh.

"I didn't but you just told me." She smirked as I smacked her arm.

"No fair." I grumbled, slipping my hand in between us and under her shirt. Her gaze darkened as I caressed her stomach, running my hand down her side, gripping her waist.

"So unfair." She whispered, closing her eyes and I smiled but realized it would be any second before she didn't care where we were so I abruptly got up, heading to the bathroom to stop what I knew was about to happen.

I didn't have very much control when it came to Miley.

"Wait, what, where are you going?" She called out.

"I know you, Miley. I had to stop before you lost it."

"Ugh, we could have been quiet!" She whined as I laughed and walked away.

I brushed my teeth quickly before walking out of the bathroom to learn that she had fallen back asleep already. God, that made me want her even more. I didn't even think as I climbed on top of her, straddling her waist.

Sliding my hands behind her neck, I stroked her cheek with my thumbs, making her eyes flutter open as I leaned down to kiss her before she stopped me.

"What?" I asked a little hastily as she scrunched up her nose.

"Kayla, I have to pee and you're sitting on me, you're murdering my bladder!"

"Wow, talk about a mood killer." I sighed as I got off of her. She laughed but ran to the bathroom quickly.

She must have been serious though to move that fast and when she came back, I had my back to her.

She climbed in bed, turning me into her as she leaned over me. I felt tingles from the minty smell of her breath.

I felt like she was pulling me in and I was falling. Bringing her face down to mine, I didn't mess around as I forced my tongue into her mouth.

A growl escaped her when my hand gripped her ass, pulling her into me. Pushing my hips up, I allowed us both that get friction and the sound of footsteps didn't register in my mind but Miley pulled away quickly.

Using the sheets, she covered us as we both tried to control our breathing before the knock at the door made its appearance.

"Girls, I'm coming in!" My mom announced loudly and I rolled into Miley's arms, pretending to be asleep. She chuckled lightly but pretended as well before the door opened.

"Are you two awake yet?" My mom asked, gaining no response.

"Okay, no special breakfast then." She stated, quietly, making me spring up.

"Special breakfast, yes!" I squealed, excitedly as Miley looked at me, confused.

"Special breakfast?"

"Yeah, special breakfast!" I repeated.

"I knew you two were awake" My mom scolded.

"Yeah, yeah but you really made my special breakfast?" I questioned.

"Yes so come downstairs when you're ready." My mom said before walking out, laughing at me.

"What the hell is special breakfast?" Miley questioned.

"Oh, it's awesome! My mom lets me have sausage, bacon, eggs, waffles, mini-pancakes and tater tots, all at once!" I squealed the last part.

"Is she trying to give you a friggen heart attack?"

"Hah no! I haven't had it in months! I love covering it all with syrup and powdered sugar! It's overload, you should try it!"

"Alright, we'll see but back to what we were doing before your mom interrupted." She said, smiling as one of her hands snuck around my waist, attempting to bring me closer but I pulled away, hopping off of the bed.

"Mikayla, where are you going?" She groaned.

"Did you not hear? My mom made my special breakfast!"

"Must I always compete with food for you?" She mumbled, getting up.

"It's really no competition, Miles." I replied, grinning, making her pout. "You win every time." I added quickly but she didn't smile.

"Mhm sure, go eat your food." I laughed, kissing her quickly before leading her downstairs to the kitchen.

I piled my plate with everything, especially the bacon and poured syrup on it, finishing it off with a generous amount of powdered sugar. I looked at my masterpiece as I sat down and took my first bite, reveling in the sweetness of it all. Glancing up, I noticed Miley staring at me

"What?"

"Nothing, you're just adorable, Mikayla, that's all." I found myself blushing again before I bowed my head over my plate, eating faithfully.

"Thanks." I murmured as an afterthought.

Miley sat down with her own plate which had a few strips of bacon, some sausage, eggs and three mini-pancakes. She covered the pancakes with syrup and dropped a little on the bacon carefully before digging in. I watched as she ate, in awe for no apparent reason. She caught my stare and her lips twitched into a one sided grin.

Oh man, why is that so sexy?

"So girls, what are your plans for today?" My mom inquired.

"Well, I wanted to hang out with Mikayla at my house." Miley answered.

"Oh, well, do you two need a ride?"

"Oh no, someone's going to pick us up?"

"Who?"

"Um, my dad's friend."

"What's his name, how old is he and how long have you known him?" My mom questioned protectively, making us laugh.

"Okay, his name is Wade, he's 36 and I've known him since I was born. He and my dad are really good friends. He picks me up whenever my dad's busy. He's like a really cool uncle." Miley replied, still amused at my mom's burst of questions.

"Oh, okay but I'll have to talk to him if he's driving my daughter anywhere."

"But mom, he drove us around yesterday, he's cool."

"Well, I didn't know he was driving you two around so now I have to talk to him. If I get a bad feeling then I'm dropping you two off myself."

"Mom, you're being ridiculous!" I whined.

"Mikayla, you're my child and I'm not letting you get in some stranger's car without talking to them first." Miley snickered before getting up.

"Here, Ms. Marshall, I'll give you his number for emergency purposes and you can talk to him before we leave. No big deal." She stated, scribbling the number on a pad near our phone.

"Thank you, Miley. I appreciate your grown-up attitude." My mom said, giving me a look.

"What? Miley, grown up? Yeah, okay!" I said sarcastically, feeling annoyed. My mom shook her head at me and turned away and _ow_! I glared at Miley, she just poked my side!

"I'm mature." She stated, sitting back down.

"Yeah, real mature." I countered, poking her arm. She jumped on top of me, grabbing the syrup bottle. I gripped her hair but she used one hand to take hold of my hair as she lifted the bottle over my mouth.

"I am mature!" She repeated, tipping the bottle over, dropping some on my face. At the contact of the gooey liquid, I pushed her off, grabbing her hand with the bottle.

I held her down on the floor, spilling the syrup on her face now, making her sputter it out as I smirked until-

"MIKAYLA MARSHALL! What do you think you're doing! Get up right now!" My mom yelled.

I got off of Miley, staring at my mom wide-eyed.

"She started it!" I said quickly.

"Shame on you Mikayla, you need to act more like Miley."

"Yeah, Ms. Marshall. I can't believe how childish Mikayla can be sometimes." Miley agreed, innocently.

"Wh-what, what!" I stuttered. "I didn't do anything, she started it, mom!"

"Yeah, okay. From what I just saw, you were on top of her. I'm not stupid, Mikayla. Now both of you go clean up in the bathroom." My mom scolded, giving me one last look before she turned away. That was so unfair!

"Whatever." I grumbled, glaring at Miley's smirk before I headed to the bathroom to wash this syrup off. Suddenly, Miley darted past me.

"Last one up is the immature baby!" She announced, making me sprint forward. I grabbed her foot, making her trip against the stairs before I got past her. She tried to grab my leg but I stumbled out of her grasp and fell into the bathroom.

"Hah, I win!" I yelled, victoriously before she landed on top of me.

"You like syrup, don't you?" She asked smugly as she wiped the syrup off her own face and covered my face with it!

"Ew, fuck! God ew, that's nasty!" I shrieked, pushing her away so I could lunge to the sink and wash it off. I flung a washcloth at her in the midst of scrubbing my face and she giggled, throwing it back before she started cleaning her face as well.

As soon as I wiped my face clean with a towel, she did the same.

"Truce?" She offered.

"Never." I replied, walking out but she pulled me back, locking the door, bracing me against it.

"Never?" She questioned, her lips close to mine.

"Never." I repeated, pulling her into me and kissing her with force. She moaned out in surprise as I entered her mouth quickly.

Turning us around, she was against the door now. She tasted like syrup but I didn't mind as I licked her chin, biting down lightly before moving to her throat.

Her moans turned to whimpers as I opened my mouth, grazing my teeth down the front of her throat to the side of her neck.

"I am going to fuck you so hard." I growled into her ear.

"Oh god." She whimpered softly, holding onto me and I smirked, enjoying the control I had again after so long.

Slipping my hands in between us, I slid my hand into her shorts. She shivered as I made contact with her center and I kissed her while using my other hand to grope her body with need.

My hand found its way under her shirt as my fingers pressed into her slowly. Grabbing her breast, I flicked the hard nipple through her bra.

Her breathing increased as I massaged the inside of her walls, searching for that special place. I closed my mouth over hers as I found it, making her body spasm and she moaned loudly but it got lost in my mouth.

"Do you know what that was?" I questioned, against her lips.

"God, n-no! What?" She panted.

"It's your g-spot." I whispered, curling my fingers against it, making her head fall backwards and hit the door.

"Fuck-" She hissed, clenching against my fingers. I held her in place, trying to keep my mouth over hers to cover the moans and yells she couldn't control as I thrust into her relentlessly.

She came hard, covering my hand in liquid as she cursed me through her teeth. Smirking, I placed sweeter kisses on her throat, working my way up to her lips again while I slowed my fingers, pulling them out.

Her body sank to the ground and I walked over to the sink, washing my hands once more before I knelt next to her, gripping her face securely. Her eyes fluttered open and a slow smile spread over her face, making me smile back as I kissed her slowly.

"That's what happens when you mess with me." I whispered smugly.

"God, why haven't I messed with you more?" She murmured, matching my smirk and making me laugh as I hugged her recuperating body.

Pulling her up with me, I fixed her shorts for her and we headed back downstairs as my mom was finishing with the dishes.

"What took you two so long?" She questioned. I hid a grin as I answered.

"The syrup was harder to wash out than we expected, that's all."

I picked up a few strips of bacon, chewing on them before I headed back to my room.

"Coming, Miley?" I asked, subtly. Her eyes widened a little but she nodded.

"Mhm, right after you." She replied, her lips turning up to a wicked smile, making my stomach flutter. I knew she was planning something in that crazy mind of hers.

As soon as we got to my room, her phone rang though and she frowned, answering it.

"Hello?" She asked, listening intently before replying in agreement to the person and then she turned to me.

"Wade's outside and I have a meeting with my dad that I totally forgot! Remember for that tour contract you helped me pick an outfit for?" I nodded. How could I forget that?

"Well, I have go now and tomorrow afternoon I leave for my concerts, do you think you could sleep over tonight?" She asked, her eyes filled with worry.

"Yeah, of course, I can sleepover tonight. What time should I be there?"

"Um, I'll pick you up at like seven."

"I'll see you then and say hi to Mr. Wade for me!" I added.

"Okay and I guess I should let your mom meet him now rather than later." I agreed as she called him on her phone.

"Hey, Wade, my girlfriend's mom wants to meet you to make sure you're a good driver or person or whatever, hah yeah, just don't say anything stupid for two minutes, okay Mister? Alright bye, see you in a few." She laughed, hanging up.

"Wait, Wade knows about us?"

"Yeah, he knows I'm gay. He's actually the first person I ever told. My dad doesn't even know yet." She admitted.

"Really, wow, he must be cool not to tell your dad on you."

"Oh yeah, he's my dad's best friend but he said it's not his place to tell on me. He did say I should tell my dad though and looking at how much I love you, I've been considering it more often." I smiled at that.

"Well, I don't care if you tell your dad or not. As long as I have you, I'm happy." I said, making her smile and kiss me softly.

"I love you, Mikayla."

"I love you too, Miles." We hugged tightly before heading back down to tell my mom that she could talk to Wade.

"Is he coming inside or should I go to him?" My mom asked.

"Um, hold on. let me call him in." Miley offered, walking over to the door. She pulled it open and I covered my ears as she shouted.

"WADE! GET IN HERE!" I tried not to laugh at my mom's expression as Wade yelled back from his car

"WHY?"

"JUST DO IT!"

"FINE, YOU OWE ME!" He yelled back, turning the car off before making his way up the stairs.

He wore dark jeans and a red plaid checkered shirt with beige cowboy boots. He even had a black cowboy hat on, making me smile at how much of a country guy he was.

"Howdy ladies!" He greeted, tipping his hat. "And Miley." He added, making me laugh as Miley scowled.

"Wade Bennett at your beck and call." He announced, holding his hand out to my mom. She laughed and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Wade. I'm Theresa and I just wanted to make sure you're taking care of my daughter if you're going to be driving them around."

"Well Theresa, I can assure you that I'm a great driver, no worries with me behind the wheel." He promised and I stifled a laugh at his _safe driving_. I guess he was a good driver though, I mean he went so fast and we didn't crash or anything.

"Hey, I been driving Miley around for years and she's still alive, I must be doing something right!" He joked. I was surprised that my mom laughed at him when I noticed that their hands were still connected and oh my god! They liked each other! I grinned, internally. My mom hasn't dated anyone since my dad passed away years ago. She just took care of me and it still makes me feel guilty sometimes.

"Well, Wade, I guess you guys can leave now then. Thanks for meeting with me."

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine and if you ever want to meet me again, don't hesitate." He said, taking his hat off, holding it to his chest as he squeezed my mom's hand.

His hair was a full mess but it looked adorable and I couldn't help but smile at how charming he is since my mom was blushing now.

"Uh, um, yeah, alright then." She replied, nervously, taking her hand back as he smiled.

"Let's go, Miley. Your dad's waiting and once again, it was nice to see you, Theresa. Bye Mikayla." He said softly before heading out the door. Miley shot me a knowing smile before pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"See you later, darlin'." She whispered, making my insides turn to mush. Goddamn that southern charm, I thought as my mom mumbled a bye and locked the door.

She looked at me blankly before making her way up the stairs.

What just happened?

* * *

**A/N: **_So, what do you all think? Lol, review and let me know [=_


	15. Slipped In It

**Why Do You Hate Me?**

* * *

**Jdmidnight: **Aw, I wouldn't do that, I think. Well, I'm pretty sure, lmao.

**Crazier: **Hah, you're such a pervert! Smh, I love you way too much, lol!

**Hugeclassiccartoonfan: **Thanks, I'm glad you like my story xD

* * *

**A/N: **I have finals to study for but I owe you all this update.

* * *

**Chapter 15: **Slipped In It

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

I was slowly crumbling. My insides were tight with pain and I don't know why. Maybe I do know why.

Miley is going away for two weeks, that's why. Just the thought of her leaving is painful. Who am I going to hold now? Who am I going to laugh with? Who am I going to argue and make-up with? Who am I supposed to touch at night? Who's supposed to love me when she's not around?

I want so bad to tell her to cancel her shows and just stay with me but that's plain selfish.

God, why can't I be selfish with her? I don't want her to go away.

I have to be realistic though, we both have careers and we both have to live our lives. I sighed, burying my face into my pillow. I hate when I have to open my eyes and accept a situation. She hasn't even left yet and I'm about to break down.

This has got to be unhealthy. My phone buzzed and I picked it up looking at it to see a text from Miley.

"_Look outside your window, baby! (:"_

Smiling, I got up and rushed over to my window. There she was, grinning with her phone in hand, waving for me to come down. Racing down the stairs, I ripped the door open and ran down the pathway, throwing myself into her arms.

I think I may have knocked the wind out of her though in my rush.

"Ouff! Damn, Kayla, I know." She huffed out, holding me tightly.

"What do you know?" I asked, a bit puzzled.

"I just know. I feel it too." She murmured and I smiled against her shoulder momentarily before sighing.

"Don't go." I whispered, hoping she didn't hear my plea but also praying that she did.

"I don't want to go, Mikayla. I don't." She stated, pulling me towards the car. "Come on."

"Wait, I need my bag with clothes and I have tell my mom." I said, pulling away but she pulled me back into her.

"I have clothes you can wear and I'll call your mom, let's go." She ordered, pushing me into the car.

"Wait, the door's open." I said, gesturing towards the front door which was open for anyone to see. She grunted and ran up to it, locking it before running back to me.

She got into the car, locking the door and pulled me close.

"I wanna hold you forever." She mumbled, intertwining her fingers with mine as I smiled.

"You're so impatient, Miley."

"Are you complaining?" She asked, leaning over to kiss me.

"Not that I'm spying or anything but come on, I'm right here!" Wade protested out of nowhere. I looked in front, startled and broke out laughing.

"Ugh Wade, you're so nosy." Miley complained, locking the screen between him and us but not before I heard his chuckle and she turned back to me.

"Sorry about that." She murmured, leaning back in. Her lips touched mine lightly which surprised me because though it was such a simple kiss, it affected me more than our deep kisses would and when she pulled back, she stared at me briefly.

"Wow, um." She mumbled. "Wow." She sighed, pulling me close and I felt like crying. What was that I just felt?

It makes no sense. After the quiet car ride, we got to Miley's house and she spoke to Wade about picking her up in the morning before we were left alone in her house.

I never felt so nervous in my life. Why am I nervous?

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't know. I feel all weird."

"Oh." She looked down. "Um, what do you wanna do?"

"I'm not sure." I said honestly. "I want you, Miley." I murmured, unsure of why my face was heating up like this and she walked over to me, taking my hands.

"This will not be our last time, Mikayla. What we have, it's strong and a little time apart won't change anything." That's what it was, it felt like I might never see her again, I was worried that things would be different if she left me for even a moment.

"But you can have me." She added, leaning over and kissing my shoulder. Her lips moved over my skin till she was skimming my neck, hot kisses finding my throat.

My head fell back as she continued on with her journey and I wrapped my hands around her neck to stay standing.

Her hands softly gripped my waist, pulling me closer and she led me to the stairs. I followed but we could barely make it up a few stairs before she pushed me to sit and her lips were assaulting the exposed skin at my chest.

Pulling my shirt down, she ran her tongue over the bare skin.

"Everything about you is so erotic." She whispered, letting her teeth graze my skin. I couldn't even answer under her.

"The way you taste." She murmured, running her tongue over my skin and I moaned, feeling a piercing sensation run through me.

I felt so high with her here like this and she kneeled on one stair, her other leg taking a place over me. She was halfway straddling me as her hand snuck under my shirt.

"The way you feel under me." She sighed as I braced my head against the stair above me and her mouth came back to my neck.

"Miley." I whimpered when her hand made contact with my breasts.

"Just the way you say my name. So sexy." She groaned, pushing my bra up, massaging my breasts as her tongue darted out to my jaw.

I turned my face, capturing her tongue in my mouth and she made a strangled sound as her tongue slipped out of my mouth quickly. She stared at me, stunned at my action before making gripping my chin tightly; need burning in those blue eyes.

Her lips were so hot closing over mine and her tongue forced its way deep inside to the back of my mouth.

I let out a moan and she moaned back, making me ache with lust. Her hand moved down from my breasts, resting above my jeans before her fingers finally started working on the zipper and she got into my pants quickly, her lips still suffocating me sweetly with her tongue attacking mine.

I cried out when her fingers spread my wetness over my clit. Squeezing my eyes shut tightly, she pushed two fingers inside me and then pulled out just to cover my clit with my fluids.

She did that over and over, slowly working me into a frenzy.

My mouth was momentarily left open when I arched up and her tongue invaded before she sucked on mine.

My eyes opened widely and my tongue pulled back. She looked at me, her eyes clouded over and I kissed her back desperately, letting her have my tongue.

She sucked it into her mouth and her fingers entered me again but this time instead of leaving, her thumb brushed my clit and her fingers worked deeper into me, making me groan against her mouth.

My walls clamped down on her fast moving fingers and I came, overflowing with pleasure. My mouth was too preoccupied to scream but my body had no problem thrusting against her fingers tortuously and I came again, unable to move my lips.

My eyes flew open as I released, rolling my hips with her fingers and her gaze blazed into mine as I kept coming, my mouth parted while she stared at me intently.

Her fingers wouldn't stop moving and I screamed this time, begging for her, whether it was to stop or keep going, I was unsure of but she claimed my mouth as I released once more.

She wouldn't stop. Her fingers kept going while I kept screaming against her lips and coming but it wasn't enough. Her face looked animalistic as I screamed her name. She had me in a state of never ending orgasms and I loved it.

I don't know how many times I came, I lost count after a while but I couldn't think anymore with her lips smothering me and my arms weakly held onto her as I clenched down again.

My abdomen tightened and burned but the release called to me as I screamed again under her lips. Her fingers finally slowed down. I was so sensitive now that just her soothing touch on me made me come again.

"Fuck, it feels so good!" I panted as my body convulsed and I buried my face into her neck. She didn't say a word as she started kissing the side of my face and into my hair while I got the rest that I needed.

I sat there for god knows how long recuperating on the stairs, wait, the stairs? We did all this on her fucking stairs! I chuckled as my head fell back weakly. She looked at me, her eyebrows rising.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"We're on the stairs, Miley. You did me on your stairs." She looked down as if finally realizing where we had ended up.

"Oh, yeah, I meant to get us to the bedroom, I don't know what happened." She mumbled, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"I need those new clothes now." I stated, realizing how soaked I was. She laughed and nodded.

"Come on." She offered as I stood shakily with her and we walked up the rest of the stairs.

Heading straight to her bed, I collapsed down on top of it, unable to move at all, thankful to be resting as she changed me into a pair of sweats.

"I want underwear, Miley."

"What, don't like going commando?" She asked, smirking.

"Not with you around." I retorted, making her chuckle as she fumbled around a drawer, pulling out a dark blue thong.

"Fine, here you are." She offered, throwing it over, on top of me. Picking up the thin material of cloth, I shook my head.

"Really, Miley, really?" I asked as she continued to smile deviously.

"I swear, it's all I have." She stated with a twinkle in her eye.

"Liar." I accused, letting my head fall back. She giggled now and helped me change into them. "I'm never moving again." I sighed as she pulled the sweats back up on me before sitting down next to me.

"Did I go too far?" She questioned, looking away.

"Oh no, that was amazing, Miles" I said, pulling her to me. She grinned, kissing me lightly.

"I love you." She whispered. I love when she said it like it was the most important secret she owned.

"And I love you." I whispered back as her lips touched mine one last time before she stood up. "Hey, hey, hey! Where do you think you're going?" I demanded to know.

"I'm going to find us something to eat."

"Oh, okay, um, hurry then." I instructed.

"What, you're not coming?" She whined.

"Uh, I already did that...a lot." I pointed out, closing my eyes as she chuckled.

"Fine, I'll be downstairs then." She said, running her fingers over my stomach before walking off. That damn tease, I thought as my insides flared a little.

I settled down comfortably in her bed when I heard a loud thud, making me spring up and run down to saw Miley gripping the railing, standing up shakily.

"You okay?" I asked, moving down to her.

"Stop, don't come here!" She ordered as she rushed into the kitchen. I stood there confused when she came back out with a roll of paper towels.

"What happened?" She looked up.

"Uh, I slipped in um, yeah..." She trailed off awkwardly as she wiped the stairs. My face started heating up as I realized what exactly she slipped in.

"God that's...ew!" I exclaimed, laughing and she laughed too as she finished wiping down the stairs.

"Yeah, I didn't even think that would happen. I guess no more sex on the stairs." She mumbled as I walked down to meet her.

"Yeah, next time get me to a bed."

"Will do." She promised, kissing me. I had to hold in a laugh at the fact that Miley slipped in my, wow, I can't even think it without laughing.

A laugh escaped my lips and she pulled away frowning.

"Whatever." She grumbled, annoyed as she walked back in the kitchen. I followed her in while she threw out the paper towels and washed her hands.

"Come on, Miley, it's funny!"

"No it's not, I could have gotten hurt!" She protested stubbornly.

"Well, that would have been an interesting story to tell the doctors, _So what seems to be the problem Ms. Stewart?_ And what would you say? _Oh nothing, I just slipped in my girlfriend's cum because I did her on the stairs." _I joked and her face turned red, making me laugh even more.

"Screw you." She growled, opening the fridge.

"Um, that's kinda how we got into this situation." I quipped, grinning and she turned around, a smile finally finding her lips.

"Fine, fine, fine, it is a little funny." She relented, picking up a container from the fridge. I sat on the barstool and watched as she opened the container.

"Want some of my dad's chili?"

"Yeah, sure." I answered before she put it in the microwave. She was about to say something when her doorbell rang, making me lift an eyebrow.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"I don't know. My dad won't be back here for a few days and my brother's in college, no one's supposed to be here..." She trailed off, walking into the living room. I followed and waited by the couch rather than going up to the door.

Miley opened the door and immediately a girl just entered, gushing to Miley.

"Hey Miley! Since you're going to be gone for the next two weeks, I figured we should hang out tonight! Get ready; I wanna go see a movie or something." She rushed out and I recognized who she was. This was the bitch that told Miley all I wanted was sex! I laughed internally; I guess we shouldn't mention what just happened on the stairs.

I stood there silently as Miley closed the door.

"Sorry, Lils, I can't tonight." She said and Lilly finally turned, noticing me.

"Oh...hi." She greeted awkwardly and I waved back.

"Hi." Miley smiled and shook her head.

"Okay, so Mikayla, this is my best friend, Lilly, and Lilly, this is my girlfriend, Mikayla."

"Yeah, I know." Lilly said slowly. "It's nice to meet you, Mikayla." She extended her hand and I shook it. Well, if she'll make an effort then so will I.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too." Lilly smiled and let go before looking over to Miley.

"I guess I should go then." She murmured, dejectedly.

"Wait, why don't you stay for a while? I'm heating up some of my dad's chili." Miley offered quickly. I have to be nice here, don't I?

"Uh yeah, stay for dinner at least." I encouraged even if I didn't actually want her here.

"Well, it's hard to say no to your dad's chili." She said, glancing at Miley.

"Awesome, come on then! It's in the kitchen." Miley announced happily and Lilly followed her as I dragged in a deep breath before joining them.

This should be fun.

* * *

**A/N:** _Guys, I have a date tonight! xD Then back to studying for my finals, how dull is that? Lol, anyways, review and I send my love :]_


	16. 911, Is Sex A Crime?

**Why Do You Hate Me?**

* * *

**Clareandeliforever: **Lmao, I'm glad you liked the slip in the last chapter. It was fun doing that, lolz.

**Flileytothemoon:**Thanks for your review and yes, Lilly knows about Miley's double life. Lol, you made me laugh so hard reading your review. I think I'll have a bit more of Lilly in the next few chapters so enjoy reading!

**jd Midnight:**Lol, thanks so much! Enjoy this update!

**Crazier: **Lmfao! Yup, she slipped on it. That was hilarious to write. Loved your review and you too, enjoy!

**Mooney123:**Lol, yeah and thanks!

**TobiasFangor:**Hey you! Thanks for the review and enjoy the update!

**SslepingBeauty:**Lol, thank you so much and enjoy!

**Ad3n: **Lmao! Aw, thanks for reading my stories! And yeah, Miley was preoccupied falling in love, lol. I think you'll enjoy the upcoming chapters because I'll be bringing Lilly more into it! Be ready and enjoy this chapter! Much love to ya!

* * *

**Chapter 16: **911, Is Sex A Crime?

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

We all sat down with our bowls of chili in the dining room at the table. It wasn't as awkward as I expected it to be. Lilly was talking non-stop to Miley about her shows and she didn't seem angry or judgmental towards me. For now, I guess she got past her initial impression of me.

"So Miley, since Oliver is on tour, he sent me tickets to watch him live and it's on the day you come back! We're going, right?" She asked excitedly. I mentally frowned because I wanted Miley the day she came back.

"Ah, Lilly, any other day I would say yes but I'm gonna be busy the day I come back, not to mention, too tired to get ready and watch his concert. I'm sorry." Miley replied, eating a spoonful of her chili.

"What? What's gonna keep you busy? Come on, you'll go home right after!" Lilly pleaded. I kept my mouth shut to refrain from begging Miley to meet me instead as soon as she gets back.

"Lilly, when I get back, I'm gonna want to spend time with my girlfriend. We're gonna be apart for two whole weeks." She whined, making me smile. I love her.

"Oh, so you're ditching your best friends since the sixth grade to hang with some pop-princess that up until you started sleeping with, hated your guts?" I put my bowl down, ticked off.

"You have no right to say that! You don't know what my feelings are for Miley."

"Well, I know they start in your pants!" She countered, making me angry.

"Who the fuck are you to think you know anything about me, huh? You think you can get into Miley's head and make her believe I'm a bad person? Know what that makes you? It makes you a total moron!" I spat out, pissed.

"You did not just call me a moron, you slut!"

"Slut? Miley was my first and my last! If that's your definition of a slut then I was right to call you a moron!"

"I am not a moron! You think you can just swoop in and take Miley away from her friends, well it's not gonna work!" She argued, clenching her fists.

"I'm not trying to steal her away from her friends! I can't help it if I love being around her and I definitely can't help if she feels the same way about me! If she wants to hang with you instead, I'll surely step back and give her time but if she would rather spend it with me then I'll take it!" I replied, crossing my arms.

"Only a retard would spend the light of day with a diva bitch like you!"

"So you're calling your best friend a retard because she spends the light of fucking day with me." I countered.

"Wait, what! No! That's not what I meant!" She defended.

"Well, it's what you said." I replied smugly.

"You know what? I don't care what you say!" She turned to Miley who was staring at us with an amused smile on her lips. I furrowed my brows, waiting for her to speak. "Miley! Last chance, are you coming to Oliver's show or you gonna ditch us for her?" Lilly demanded to know.

"Sorry, but this was sort of funny! I've never had people fight over me before." Miley said and I shook my head, smiling at Miley's happier outlook on our argument.

"Aw, I'd fight anyone for you, babe." I promised, moving over to her so I could take her hands as I turned to Lilly. "Even you." I muttered under my breath but she heard it.

"You wouldn't stand a chance!" She grounded out, making me shake my head. This is so childish.

"Whatever, I'm not trying to fight with you."

"Ugh! Miley, can you just tell me if you're gonna come to the concert or stay back with her." Lilly asked angrily and Miley moved towards her.

"Lilly, why are you acting like this?"

"You know what, Miley? If you don't know, then I'm not gonna bother explaining it to you!" And she stormed out super-fast.

"I'm so sorry Mikayla, I have to go after her." I nodded as Miley sped out of the kitchen to get her friend.

I sat down, sighing as I ate my chili and waited for Miley to get back. I hope she works it out with Lilly. I hate that we don't get along and knowing that it could also end up being a big problem for Miley.

About half an hour later, Miley strolled in the kitchen, frowning.

"She's gone." She murmured, sitting down.

"Miley." I sighed out, walking over to take her hands "What happened?"

"Sorry but I agreed to go with Lilly to Oliver's concert. I haven't been hanging with Lilly much and she's my best friend. I mean, I can't just leave her out in the cold. Please don't be mad but I'll see you the day after I get back." Miley promised, obviously stressed out.

"Miles, it's okay. So what, I have to wait one more day. I get that she's your best friend and she wants some of your time. Don't feel bad just because you're being a good friend. I would never be mad at you for that." I explained, pulling her into my arms.

"You really are too good for me." She groaned, making me laugh. "And I'm sorry she was so rude to you. I'll try and talk to her about it even though it's cute seeing you argue for me."

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting her to go off on me but I'm glad that's over with because I only have you for one more night before you leave me for two weeks and sadly one extra day."

"Hey, don't worry. Two weeks will go by like nothing. Besides, I kinda wanted to try phone sex again." She admitted, grinning. I had to laugh at that.

"Oh god and Lilly thinks I'm the one that wants sex so badly, she is so mistaken."

"Oh hush, you know you want it bad." She teased.

"I'm not saying I don't." I replied, eating my chili with a smirk. She got up and finished off her snack with me before we headed back upstairs.

It was only 7:30 p.m. when I was sitting on Miley's bed while she was taking a shower. I got bored so I walked over to her dresser.

I was looking through her stack of DVD's and lifted a few up, turning but my arm accidently hit her bag, making it fall down as the contents of it tumbled out.

I frowned, setting the DVD's down quickly and bent over to put the things back in her bag. I froze, however, noticing one item that confused me.

I picked up the metal handcuffs and examined them. Wait, I kept the ones she gave me that day in the hotel.

This one was in a clear package and heavy as hell! It was real and there was even a key for it, that crazy little sex-crazed girl of mine. She did say she wanted to cuff me.

I quickly packed her bag up, slipping the handcuffs in my jacket pocket that was on her chair. I ran over to the bed and sat down with a magazine, waiting for her. If she thought she was going to cuff me tonight, then she was sadly mistaken.

She stepped out of the bathroom, all fresh from the shower and went on to comb her hair.

"Miley, I need things for a shower." I reminded her.

"Oh yeah, here. She said pulling out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for me.

"What about underwear?" I asked as she grinned.

"I don't think you need any tonight." She replied and I thought quickly, smiling deviously on the inside.

"Only if you don't wear any."

"Good cause I'm not." She said, still grinning. Perfect. I bit back a laugh and went into the bathroom, quickly showering and brushing my teeth. So about these handcuffs, I wondered what to do about them as I stepped out.

She was laying on the bed, already under the sheets. I left my bundle of clothes on her chair and walked over, slipping into the bed with her. She rolled over into my arms and smiled.

"I'm sleepy, let's just cuddle." She suggested and everything clicked, she was gonna wait for me to fall asleep before cuffing me! Of course she would do that! I smiled and pulled her close.

"Okay love, let's sleep." I agreed, deciding to make sure I stay awake longer than her. She grinned, thinking I didn't know what her plan was as we laid back to fall asleep. About twenty minutes later she shifted in my arms and called my name.

"Mikayla, you awake?"

"Mhm." I responded.

"Oh, okay, sleep." She mumbled as I hid my smile.

Shifting positions, I started stroking her hair, this would make her sleepy.

Soon enough her breathing became steady and I called her name three times, gaining no response. I got up, grinning as I slowly tugged the sheets off of her body. She was wearing shorts and a loose plaid button-up shirt.

I moved over to my jacket retrieved her handcuffs. I tested the key to make sure it worked and then I looked in her jewelry box and found a long chain. I put the key on it and hung it around my neck.

Standing over Miley, I watched her sleep for a moment, anticipating how she would react. I put the first cuff on her and moved her hands to the pole on the left side of the bed, hooking it around before cuffing her other wrist.

I grinned, climbing on top of her before running my hands up her body and leaning over, kissing her. She stirred slightly, kissing back. I pushed my tongue into her mouth, making her moan.

I sat back up and her eyes were open wide now. She smiled and lifted her hands in an attempt to touch me but she couldn't. I just sat on top of her, watching the realization of the situation dawn on her. She tugged at her hands before meeting my eyes again.

"Mikayla, my hands!" I smiled.

"I know." I replied as I started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Hey! This isn't fair, how did you get my handcuffs?" She demanded.

"That doesn't matter, Miley, what matters is what I'm about to do to you right now." Her eyes widened again.

"Mikayla, but, I, you, it's my turn to use these!"

"I don't think so." I murmured, opening her shirt to reveal her perfect breasts. Sliding my hands from her stomach to her breasts, I held them tightly as she closed her eyes and tried to breathe.

I leaned over, pressing kisses all over her chest, up to her neck and returned to her mouth as she kissed back forcefully.

"Take off your shirt." She requested against my lips. I shook my head _no_ and slid down her body, kissing between her already aroused breasts. I pulled the chain out from my shirt, letting the key dangle in front of her and her eyes narrowed seeing it as I smiled smugly.

"Do you want this?" I questioned, indicating to the key now hanging inches above her.

"Yes, open these." She rasped as I leaned over, letting the key graze her nipple. I watched as it turned harder before leaning back down, capturing it into my mouth. The noises she made were unbelievable.

"You like this, babe?" I asked, sucking on the other breast now. She nodded for the lack of her voice and I grinned, moving down her body.

I pulled her shorts off and sure enough, she had no panties on. Spreading her legs wide, I positioned myself between them and she looked up at me with dark eyes, awaiting my next move.

I reached out and let one finger slide up her slit, making her gasp. I added a second finger, sliding down slowly.

"Please Mikayla." She begged but I didn't give in. Instead, I held her clit between my fingers, massaging it lightly as I slid one finger all the way into her.

"Oh god, I need you now." She pleaded but I pulled my finger out and went back in just as slow. She started getting wetter and wetter so I spread it all over her and used it on her clit. She squirmed, pulling against the cuffs. The jingle of the metal and her struggle just made this so much hotter.

I slipped my finger back in her and let her wetness coat it before running my finger up her stomach, leaving a wet trail up to her neck. Leaning over, I licked it all away before kissing her.

"God, that's hot." She panted, pushing her tongue into my mouth. I pulled back quickly, denying her my mouth. "Mikayla!" She protested as I moved back between her legs and let her have two fingers now.

She was overflowing with need at this point and I smirked, running my finger over her clit over and over but not enough to give her the pleasure she longed for.

"So Miley, how do you feel?" I asked casually as her eyes squeezed shut and she groaned.

"I feel like I'm going to kill you as soon as these are off of me!" She growled, tugging at her hands.

"Well then, I better take my time and enjoy this." I teased but before I knew it, her legs locked around my waist and she rolled us over so that she was on top of me. I was stunned and she had a hard time with the cuffs as she tried to stay over me.

Her eyes rolled back and I realized she was grinding on my leg, trying her best to release.

I slipped my hand between us and held onto her sex, slipping my fingers inside her. She moaned loudly, pushing down on my fingers.

Rolling us back over so that I was on top, her walls began clenching against my fingers and I pulled my fingers out abruptly, making her eyes fly open as she cried out.

"Mikayla, shit!" She cursed, squirming violently under me.

"Don't try getting on top again." I ordered and she nodded her head rapidly.

"Now tell me, Miley, what do you want?" Her eyes narrowed into that sexy angry expression.

"Fuck Mikayla! How could you do this to me? I need it so bad! Please!" She begged and I leaned down, kissing her. Moving over, I kissed her neck when suddenly; her teeth sank into my shoulder painfully and quickly. I jerked back, grabbing my shoulder.

"Shit Miley!" I growled, looking at the bite mark.

"That's for teasing me, dammit! Now put your face between my legs and finish this!" She ordered and the way she said it so demandingly made me forget the bite as I grinned.

"Since when do you talk so dirty?"

"Since when did you become such a tease!"

"Keep talking like that and I might just leave you here." Her eyes widened in fear.

"You wouldn't dare!" She hissed as I started kissing my way down her body. I stopped to pull her flesh into my mouth and suck at her stomach.

"You're right, I'd never leave a sexy thing like you all alone and restrained when I could be doing this." I admitted, sliding my two fingers back into her. She cried out fiercely as I thrust into her relentlessly. She started tightening around my fingers and this time I let her have her release.

Her body shook but instead of stopping, I kept pushing in and out, faster and faster until she came again.

"Fuck Mikayla! Oh god, you're killing me!" She screamed as her body arched for a third orgasm.

"Well, then I'm about to bring you back to life with this." I retorted, moving lower, licking up and down her slit. She was trembling as I licked her clit roughly before pulling it into my mouth.

Her body shuddered and I slid my tongue into her, making her walls tighten again before she came, exploding.

"Ah, oh god, oh god Mikayla! I can't, fuck!" She screamed as her body went into serious spasms. She tried to close her legs but I was between them, preventing her. I decided she almost had enough as I pulled my shirt off and threw my shorts somewhere on the floor.

She was still convulsing as I lifted her leg up and hooked it over my waist so I could connect our centers. Her eyes went wide as she realized I wasn't done yet. I grinned and moved very slowly even though this was torture to me too.

Her body started quivering and she thrust up into me. I groaned, pushing back against her wet center. Her eyes rolled back and she stilled as I kept going. I felt our lower areas get even wetter while she screamed my name again.

I was so close now and I held her leg tighter, pushing harder. My own eyes rolled back as my body arched and I tightened unbearably, releasing against her, giving her another orgasm while finishing my own.

I collapsed on top of her as she tried so hard to breathe, her body was trembling under me as she said my name lowly.

I opened the cuffs as soon as I regained some strength and she rolled into my arms.

"I'm too tired to kill you." Miley muttered and I chuckled, completely exhausted.

"I love you too, baby." I replied as she sighed against my neck.

"I love you." She murmured, her leg sliding over me while she hugged me tightly.

We were about to nod off and sleep but the doorbell rang, making us both shoot up.

"Who's that?" I shrieked, rushing to pull my clothes on.

"How should I know? No one's supposed to be here!" She said, freaking out as she put on her clothes too.

I grabbed the handcuffs and pulled the chain with the key off my neck, hiding it in my jacket pocket again before running back to Miley.

We flew down the stairs, pausing in front of the door.

"If it's my dad, we're just having a sleepover, okay?" She prompted and I nodded before she pulled the door open. I was stunned to see two police officers standing there.

"Uh, hey officers, can I help you?" Miley asked politely, the confusion clear in her voice and expression.

"We received a call from your neighbor saying they were worried about you due to loud screams they heard. We're just here to make sure everything's alright." On the inside, I was on the floor, rolling around, laughing my butt off!

The cops came here because Miley screamed like murder and all because of me. I bit back a huge grin as she answered the cop.

"Uh well, that's nice of my neighbor but um we're fine, just watching a scary movie…I may have screamed. I'll keep it down." She promised, solemnly but the officer pulled out a notepad, looking back at Miley.

"Are you sure because the neighbor said that someone screamed the words, _oh god, you're killing me."_ Now I had to stop myself from dying of laughter. Miley looked flustered and I could see a blush starting from her neck.

"Oh, well, my friend just scared me in the middle of the movie so I might have screamed, sorry and no more scary movies for me." She mumbled and the officer nodded.

"Alright then, sorry for disturbing you and have a good night."

"Good night." We replied together and as soon as the door shut, I burst out laughing while Miley shook her head.

"I feel so embarrassed; I can't believe the neighbors called the cops on us!"

"Well, you were screaming really loud." I pointed out, still laughing.

"I know but I couldn't help it." She whined, burying her face into my chest.

"I am amazing!" I announced, wrapping my arms around her.

"Shut up." She whimpered, burrowing her face deeper.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry the cops came but you must admit, this is hilarious! I can't believe I made you scream that loud." She lifted her head up, frowning.

"Your ego is getting way too big!" She stated, pulling me back upstairs. We climbed into bed and she cuddled close to me.

"At least you won't forget me while you're gone. Every time you see a cop, you'll think of me." I said proudly, making her chuckle.

"I'll be thinking of you no matter what I see, Mikayla." I sighed, pulling her closer.

"Me too, Miley, me too." I responded, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Moments later she fell asleep in my arms and I followed, wishing that tomorrow never arrives.

* * *

**A/N: **_Lol, I had fun writing the ending since I promised another handcuff scene to someone._


	17. The Days Apart

**Why Do You Hate Me?**

* * *

**TobiasFangor92: **Lmao! If you mean in the hospital, then no! I would never write all this in such a public place and thanks! You're so sweet :)

**Clareandeliforever: **Lol, thanks so much! Enjoy this update!

**Crazier: **Lmfao, I'm amazing? Aw no, you're amazing! I'm glad you liked the cops coming, haha! Love you mucho and if you come to my party, I'll let you use those handcuffs, lmao!

**Ad3n: **Lmao, thanks I'm happy you liked it!

**FallenSoldier: **You read that in class! Oh my god, I could imagine! Thanks, I'm glad you think I can _write quite the scene_, lol! I love your reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 17: **The Days Apart

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

Feeling movement on top of me, I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting to the morning light.

"Morning." Miley whispered to me as I took in her face above mine and smiled.

"Good morning." I replied as she laid on top of me comfortably and I brought my arms around her while her hands slid under my body, pulling me closer to her.

"What time is it?" I questioned.

"9:17 a.m. Wade's going to pick me up at 11 a.m." I frowned but she kissed me quickly. "Don't be sad. I'll be back before you know it and I'll call you every single day, I promise."

"Fine. I'll pretend to be okay until you leave, then I'll lay down in bed and sleep the next two weeks away." I muttered, letting my head fall back against the pillow.

"Oh come on, you know this is torture for me too. I have to go perform and work and you won't be with me. This sucks!" She complained, kissing down my neck.

I closed my eyes, allowing her do what she wanted.

"I love you so much." She whispered, slipping her hands into my shorts.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

An hour later, we were done taking a shower together and I sat down on her bed, crossing my legs while she finished getting ready. She gathered three suitcases by the door and we ate breakfast together before cuddling on her couch in front of the T.V. but nothing caught our attention or took our minds off of the fact that she was leaving soon.

"I'm gonna miss you." I repeated for the third time, burying my face in her neck.

"I know, baby. I'll miss you too and I'll call as soon as I land." She promised, kissing into my hair. Her phone buzzed and she answered it to learn that Wade was outside.

We got up, opening the door.

"Hey Wade." Miley greeted, moving so he could come in.

"Hey Miley, where are your bags, oh and hello, Mikayla!" He said cheerfully as Miley pointed out her suitcases.

"Hi Wade, nice seeing ya again." He grabbed two suitcases and Miley took the third one before we followed him out. The car ride was not long enough as Wade pulled up in front of my house.

"Bye Mikayla, see ya around." Wade said as I got out of the car. I leaned over to see him.

"Yeah, see ya later, Wade." I replied, returning his smile.

Miley walked me up to my door, hugging me one last time.

"Bye Kayla." She murmured, stroking my hair.

"Bye Miles." I sighed, kissing her softly one last time.

She pulled back, shutting her eyes tightly, letting out a breath. Her hands found mine, squeezing them gently before she let go and turned around, walking back to the car quickly.

I stared from my steps, watching her get in. She waved as I watched them drive off and I waved moments after she was gone.

"Bye…" I whispered before I walked in, closing my door. I could tell my mom wasn't here when I noticed her car keys gone from its usual place.

I frowned feeling lonely already. This is so stupid, she just left! At least let me get through one day before I miss her like this.

The day became a blur until my mom got home sometime after seven p.m.

"Mikayla!" She called. I picked myself off my bed and walked downstairs to her.

"Yeah mom?"

"Did you think about starting on a new album yet?"

"Oh, I guess I can."

"Good, we have some offers; do you want do a few shows?"

"Where and when?"

"Well, there's a music festival in a week in Manhattan at Madison Square Garden in which they'd like you for a surprise appearance, MTV wants an interview and a live performance at their studios while Disney wants you to do a piece on Going Green. Oh and if you're ready to record an album, I have the contract and we can start recording as soon as tomorrow if you'd like. Your label said they have a list of songs and if you have any you prefer, they'll be more than happy to look at them."

"Oh, I've got a few songs I wanna record. Um, I'll go to the studio tomorrow and yeah, I can do all the interviews and performances." I replied, thinking that I might as well be busy instead of moping around about Miley.

The next day came quickly and I went to the studio where I had a meeting about my new record. I explained what I wanted and picked up the list of songs they had. I read over the lyrics, falling in love with three songs right away.

I scheduled a recording session for next week, giving me time to memorize the songs. The first being called, _A year without rain. _I adored the meaning of it and couldn't stop thinking of Miley every time I went over the words.

I was memorizing another song called, _Off the chain_, thinking that maybe I should name my album after it when my phone rang. I put down the lyric sheet, answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, it's me!" Miley sang out, making me laugh.

"What took you so long to call?"

"Sorry, my flight was delayed and so I was late arriving in London. I barely made it in time to my first performance but I pulled it off. I just got to my hotel room and I'm so tired. I need a nap but I needed to call you first.

"Aw, I'm sorry. That really sucks, oh, but I'm gonna be recording my new album soon. What title do you like? _Off the Chain? A year without rain?_ Or _Spotlight_? Those are the titles of the three songs I'm ready to record."

"Well, you shouldn't name it _Spotlight_ because that's not catchy enough. Why don't you read me some lyrics of the other two songs." She suggested so I read them to her half saying and half singing the words to her.

"What do you think?" I asked after I finished.

"I love _Off the chain_ but I feel like _A year without rain_ fits our lives perfectly. Maybe that's why I'm leaning towards it." I grinned, liking the song even more.

"Thanks, I'm gonna do a video in a few weeks after recording and I'll have you in mind the whole time." I said, smiling.

"Aw, I always think about you, love. I can't wait to see you again, haha, I'm gonna sing that song at my next concert. _See you again_." She said with a yawn.

"I love you but you need some sleep. Call me later, Mile."

"Yeah, I do need a nap. I love you too, can't wait to talk to you again."

"Me too, byebye."

"Bye." She said, hanging up and I went back to memorizing these lyrics.

Days later, I was too busy to even think. I went from the studio to a venue to an interview. I barely spoke with Miley since we were both tired and needed to sleep.

I walked out on the stage at Madison Square Garden, singing my newly released song as well as two other songs from my other album.

After that appearance I did a few short interviews for the sponsors and went home. I fell into bed after learning that I have another recording session tomorrow.

I was gonna record two songs and I had just chosen the last five to be on my album. I already released _Round and round_ and the video was ready to be filmed when I get to Budapest for my next appearance.

Three days later, I finally had a day off after getting so much recording and filming done. I texted Miley to call me as soon as she finished with the interview she was doing today and I was about to fall asleep when my phone rang, making me scramble to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me! Miss me?" She asked in a cute baby voice.

"God, yes! I missed you so much, Miles. I wanna hold you so badly!"

"I feel the same way and I just saw your video for _Round and Round_. I loved it!"

"Thanks, it was fun to film that, the theme was mostly my mom's idea."

"Well, it's awesome and it makes me miss you even more but I have some bad news."

"Oh no, what happened?"

"I got roped into more shows and they're in Spain, California, and London so I'll be stuck here away from you for another week and a half."

"No! No, no, no!" I whined. "That's not fair!"

"I know and I even had to cancel my plans with Lilly."

"I don't care about Lilly; you can't be gone that long!"

"I'm sorry, Mikayla but I have some good news. I can visit you in four days on Monday."

"Aw crap, I'm going to be in London that day doing a show and then back to recording. I didn't know you'd be coming or I wouldn't have committed to it."

"Oh." She mumbled and I could hear the despair in her voice. "Well, I guess I have no good news then."

"Now I'm sorry, Miles. I hate myself!"

"It's not your fault you have shows to do. I guess we'll just have to wait a little longer to see each other."

"Ah, this sucks!" I said annoyed, learning I wouldn't see her as soon as I hoped to.

"Yeah, I have to go now but we'll talk later. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye Miles."

"Bye." She said as I hung up. Life sucks…

_Five Days Later_

I just got off stage and was heading to my hotel. I was currently in Chicago and tomorrow morning I would get back home but then I'm off to Florida the next day.

I sat next to my mom in our limo as she was on the phone, getting details for some other show. As soon as we got to the hotel, I changed and fell into my bed. I wasn't tired at all considering that I just got off stage and the excitement was still pumping through my body.

It was almost midnight but I couldn't hold out any longer. It's been three days since I spoke to Miley and even if all we get to say is _goodnight,_ I still need to hear her voice so picking up my phone, I dialed her number.

"I miss you." Was her answer as soon as she picked up.

"I miss you too, Miley."

"When I see you again, god help us because I swear, I am taking you right there, wherever we are. I don't even care if people watch." She stated, her voice huskier than normal, making desire course through me as my lucid imagination kicked in.

"Is that so?"

"You bet it is. I need you, Mikayla. I need to touch you and kiss you and goddammit, I want to be in you and taste you again. It's so hard to concentrate right now." She whined.

"Where are you, Miley?" I asked, getting up and locking my hotel room so my mom can't come in unexpectedly.

"In my hotel room." She answered.

"Are you alone?"

"Very alone." She replied softly as I lay back in my bed.

"I'm gonna do you a favor, Miley. Are you ready?"

"Ready for what? What favor?"

"If I were with you right now, I'd be sitting on top of you with my hands under your shirt, touching you and my tongue would be in your mouth, playing with yours. My hands would massage up your stomach and then I'd slip them under your bra, making you breathe a little faster." I whispered, hearing her breathing change.

"Keep going." She urged, her voice lower.

"I'd lean over to kiss your neck and end up licking down to your throat before tearing at all of your clothes."

"Mikayla." She moaned.

"Where are your hands, Miley?"

"You know where." She growled.

"Tell me, please."

"One hands on the phone, babe."

"And the other?"

"In my pants." She admitted. "So hurry up."

"Imagine my hand slipping down there, playing with you. Imagine me teasing your clit with my tongue. Imagine me slipping two fingers into you slowly and feeling how hot and wet you are."

"Oh please god, Mikayla…" She groaned out.

"After teasing you, I'd use my mouth Miles, I'd make you come with my tongue, babe and I'd massage that special place inside of you until you were screaming my name." Her breath was getting harder and faster. "Then I'd use my fingers again, making you squirm while I pumped in and out, deep inside you-"

"Oh god, Mikayla, I'm coming!" She cried out into the phone.

"Good, now I'd let you finish while my mouth covered yours to stop everyone from hearing how I made you come without even being there." By the sounds she was making, I knew she was almost finished.

"Mikayla!" She growled "God, my fingers are soaked now. Are you happy you made me come so easily because I'm not finished. I want more but this time I want you to join me." I didn't need to be asked twice as I slipped my hands in my pants, rubbing my already throbbing clit.

"I'm with you, Miley. I'm right here with you."

"Fuck, I want to throw you on my bed and make you mine. I want to be in between your legs, making you scream in pleasure under me. Are you touching yourself yet?" She asked "Are you fucking yourself now?" She growled, making me hotter as I thrust my fingers into myself as if it were hers.

"Yes! Shit, make me come!" I begged.

"God knows I want to. I would bury my face in you, letting you ride my tongue till you couldn't move. I want you to feel me inside of you Mikayla, deep inside." She moaned as I rubbed my clit faster arching when I heard her making noises. I realized she was coming again.

"Come with me, Miley. Please, come with me!"

"I am god, fuck I am!" She groaned "I wanna be in you forever, I never wanna take my mouth off of your tight, wet, sexy-"

"Fuck Miley!" I cut in as my walls tightened and I came, my whole body trembling.

"Oh god." She whispered, breathing harder as she came too. I slowly pulled my fingers out and just laid there, listening to her breathing.

"I fucking love you." She panted, making me smile.

"You better because I would never do this with anyone else."

"You better not or I'd go insane."

"That would never happen and I can't wait to do all this in person."

"I know, when I see you, I don't even know what I'll do but I know that it won't involve clothes." She promised, making me laugh as I got up and washed my hands in the bathroom, trying to balance the phone between my shoulder and ear.

"I look forward to that but for now, I need to sleep. I have to wake up early."

"Yeah, me too, till next time." She whispered.

"Till next time." I repeated "Bye."

"Bye." She replied, ending the conversation.

Sighing, I fell back into bed, falling asleep right away.

She can tire me out without even being here.

I think she's perfect for me.

* * *

**A/N: **_Lol, I seem to like phone-sex with these two. Thanks for reading and I send my love._


	18. Chicken Butt!

**Why Do You Hate Me?**

* * *

**clareandeliforever: **Thank you and here is your update!

**DarkDesires16:** Aw, I love you too! How can I not? Lol. As for me being straight, you're not the only one questioning that, lmao. I mean, I can't write the _scenes_ I do and not think about it, lol. I'm glad you like them though =]

**Crazier: **Lmfao, if you love handcuffs so much then we need to hang out, lol! Your review had me laughing but I agree, I suck for keeping them apart D;

**Ad3n: **Thank you so very much! Enjoy the update.

**TobiasFangor92: **Lol, you might be right! Fan-fiction phone-sex rocks though. I always wanted to read a phone-sex scene to be honest. I think that's why I ended up writing two of them, lolz.

* * *

**Chapter 18: **Chicken Butt!

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

The days had gone by and soon I was going crazy. I want Miley! I feel like a child but I want her, I want her, I want her! Fuck you, world! I want my girlfriend with me now!

Just one more day and she's all mine. I smiled; thinking about how I wanted to hold her tightly and just never let her go anywhere again. I had nothing left to do but sit back in the studio and let myself hear the last song I recorded. Everyone was happy with the sound and I finally walked out with my mom.

"I'm so happy that's over with." My mom said, sounding almost bored.

"Wow, mom and to think you'd enjoy hearing me sing." She looked over at me and smiled.

"Mikayla, I love hearing you sing but I mean, they played it over and over and over-"

"I get it, mom!" I cut in before she kept going. She walked into me, slinging her arm around my shoulders.

"So since your album is officially done, let's go out and celebrate!" She suggested excitedly. "Uh, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. Pick whatever." I droned, looking down.

"Mikayla! Come on, you've been so down ever since Miley went to visit her family, come on, please cheer up!" My mom begged. Oh yeah, I had to lie about where Miley was since my mom doesn't know her secret.

"Yeah well, I don't feel so cheery." I answered, making her frown.

"She'll be here tomorrow, get over it!" She almost demanded. "Let's go for some ice-cream!" She suggested, dragging me towards an ice cream shop.

"Mom, I'm not four! You don't have to get me ice cream!" I vented.

"You want sprinkles, right?" She asked and I smiled slightly.

"Yes mom, I want sprinkles." And she chuckled. Maybe I am four. We walked into the ice cream parlor and I sat down in a chair while my mom ordered.

Suddenly, there was a little girl standing in front of me as I looked up and I smiled seeing that she had a _Hannah Montana_ shirt on before I met her eyes which were big and wide.

"Hi." She greeted faintly, making me smile just for her. Kids can be cute sometimes. Not all the time, but sometimes.

"Hey sweetie, can I help you?"

"Yeah, is it true that you don't like Hannah Montana?" She asked, pointing to her shirt for emphasis as I chuckled.

"No hun, I absolutely _love_ Hannah Montana!" I announced, _stressing_ the word _love,_ making the girl break out into a huge smile.

"So will you sign my shirt?" She asked excitedly.

"Sure, where?" She whirled around while inspecting her shirt for the perfect place.

"Right there!" She pointed under the name _'HANNAH MONTANA.'_ I grinned and leaned over, taking the marker from her, signing my name with a small message.

"There you go, sweetie."

"Thanks so much, Mikayla! I love you!" She squealed, hugging me. I laughed and hugged her back before she ran to her mom showing off the autograph.

My mom came over, handing me my soft serve chocolate ice cream on a sugar cone with sprinkles on it.

"That was cute, Mikayla." She said, referring to the little girl.

"Yeah, little fans are adorable." I commented, licking my ice-cream. We left the little shop and got into our rented car as a driver took us home.

Once we got into our house, I flopped down onto the couch unhappy that I already finished my cone and my mom was still eating hers. Parents are so damn slow.

"Mikayla!" I jumped up to look at my mom. "Change your clothes and shower, we're going to order pizza and I'm going to teach you how to cook."

"Or not." I answered "And why in the world would we order pizza if we're cooking?" I asked confused.

"Well, I just thought that we might need back up since...it's the first time you would be cooking and-"

"Whoa, wait a minute! So you're telling me you expect me to fail?" I demanded, standing up and walking towards my mother. She started backing away slowly.

"Well, when you put it like that, yes." She answered as my eyes widened.

"Mom!" I yelled, running after her as she laughed and rushed into the kitchen.

"Okay, now that I have you here, let's start." I frowned, realizing that she lured me into the kitchen before pointing to the raw chicken on the cutting board.

"Let's start by cleaning the chicken. First, wash your hands and then you can clean the cavity."

"Mom, I am not sticking my hand up that chicken's butt." I drawled, backing away.

"Mikayla, come on, sometimes you have to get your hands dirty to make a great meal."

"Mom, these hands will never go up that chicken's butt." I repeated.

"Stop being so childish, I'm sure Miley would do it." She challenged, making me laugh.

"Mom, Miley's hands too will never go up that chicken's butt."

"Stop calling it a butt, it's the cavity!" My mom corrected "And I'm sure Miley can cook. She seems like she can." I laughed now, picturing Ms. Hannah Montana cleaning a chicken's _cavity._

"Whatever, mom, if you wanna clean it go ahead but I am going to sleep." I informed her, bailing as I ran out and up to my room. I could hear my mom yelling for me to come back but I didn't. Instead, I dove into my bed not even bothering to change.

A few minutes later, my door opened and my mom jumped on the bed with me.

"Mikayla! Come on, just try to cook something at least! Please?" She pleaded.

"Why mom, what's the big deal?" She sighed and turned me over.

"It's not a big deal, I just think you should learn to cook since you're getting older and you're growing up. I'm not always gonna be there to cook for you, you know." She stated, making me lift my head up and hug my mom tightly.

"Mom, no matter how old I get, I'm still gonna be your little baby." I promised, snuggling into her. "You're not allowed to leave." I stated as if it were a fact and she laughed at me, stroking my hair.

"Of course you'll never stop being my little baby, Mikayla, but seeing you in a serious relationship has me realizing that you're becoming an adult. I just think that there are things you should learn to do like cooking. My mom taught me and I should teach you."

"Mom, you love to cook and that's why you do it. I love to sing so that's what I do."

"But you've never even tried to cook. You don't how you feel about it." She argued.

"It involves cleaning chicken butts, I pass." I remarked, making my mom laugh.

"It's not a butt! It's the cavity, Mikayla and fine, just forget it." She finally gave in, dropping her head to the pillow as I smiled in victory. I got away from her crazy cooking whim...today.

* * *

I woke up, utterly excited! I get Miley today! Miley is coming home and I get to see her, touch her...other stuff with her!

Oh my god! I'm gonna die of excitement but wait, no; I need to stay alive and see her again. It's been like forever. Okay, so only three and a half weeks but that's forever to my poor heart.

"Mikayla!" My mom called from outside my room.

"Yeah?"

"I'm coming in." She announced and the door opened as she walked in. "So what time is Miley coming?" She asked.

"Uh, her flight lands at three but I don't know when she's meeting me. She said as soon as she can, she'll be over here."

"Okay, so I'm guessing you two are gonna be glued together once she gets here." In every single fucking way, I swear.

"Hah! Duh mom! I miss her and she's been gone for almost a month!" I whined.

"Yeah, okay. So I'll make dinner then. Wanna help?" Oh no, not this stuff again.

"Uh, mom, if you wanna welcome Miley back, wouldn't you wanna give her something edible?" I joked but my mom's face turned serious.

"I think you're right, wouldn't wanna poison the poor child." I gawked at my mom, shocked she would assume that my cooking would be so deadly.

"Mom! You know what, whatever! I don't have to hear this! Just go!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms.

"At least you got a good singing career." She teased, walking out. The nerve of that woman! I swear, one day I'll get her back for these jokes!

Suddenly my phone rang, interrupting my thoughts. I didn't recognize the number but I answered anyways.

"Hello?"

"Oh hiya, uh Mikayla, this is Wade, remember me?" The deep southern voice questioned.

"Yeah! Of course, I remember you. Crazy driver, right?" I joked, making him laugh.

"Yes, so Miley called me and asked me to pick you up around two p.m. and take you over to her house. Her dad's back in Tennessee so I take it we both know that she wants you to sleep over." He said in a teasing voice and I giggled, shaking my head.

"What time is she gonna be there?"

"I don't know, she just asked me to make sure you're there when she gets home. That's all she wants and that's my mission for today." He said seriously.

"Well okay, I'll pack a bag and tell my mom. See you at two?" I asked to be certain.

"Yup, see you at two! Later."

"Later." I replied, hanging up. Miley wants me alone at her place to sleep over. She is the bestest girlfriend in the world, I thought and raced downstairs to my mom.

"Mom! Mom! Mommy!" I yelled throughout the house till I found her in the kitchen.

"What?" She demanded in a scolding voice.

"You don't gotta cook dinner! I'm sleeping over at Miley's tonight."

"Oh wow, alright." My mom said slowly.

"Yeah, remember Wade?" She nodded her head. "He's gonna pick me up and drop me off to Miley's place around two." My mom brushed her hair back suddenly and straightened up.

"Really, well that's nice of him." She murmured with a weird dazed look.

"Uh yeah." I mumbled "He's a nice guy..." I trailed off and shook my head, turning as I walked away. What's gotten into her?

As you might imagine, I was all over the place. I was running around my room, packing a bag of clothes and all the essentials and I was even jumping over my bed too out of excitement and impatience.

It was almost two and I was sitting by my window, staring out desperately. Man, I feel like a love-sick puppy and that might scare me but knowing that it was Miley I held all this affection for soothed me because I know she feels the same way.

I know she would never laugh at the need I feel pulling me towards her. And most of all, I know she will welcome me just as desperately as I would run to her. Dammit, I need her now.

I felt my heart lurch forward when Wade's car pulled up in front of my house. I stood, taking a deep breath before picking up my bag and heading downstairs. Halfway down, the bell rang and my mom had already opened the door.

My brows furrowed watching them. When did my mom change into such nice clothes? When did she do her hair so neatly? And why the hell am I so slow? I almost forgot their first meeting, all the shy laughs and not letting go of the hand, hand-shake. I chuckled to myself and walked closer.

"It's nice meeting you again." My mom said sweetly as their hands clasped together.

"No, the pleasure is all mine again, Theresa." He replied, taking his hat off. His hair looked like it was actually brushed back nicely and I smiled widely, observing them.

"So, you're dropping my daughter to Miley's?"

"Yup, that's the plan." He answered as I watched their hands still together. A handshake definitely does not take that long!

"Ahem." I interrupted, wanting to see their reactions as their hands ripped apart. My mom's went to her side and Wade's went into his pockets, making me grin.

"Hey there, Mikayla! Ready to go?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yup, bye mom. Love ya!" I said giving her a quick hug.

"I love you too, honey, bye. And bye, Wade." She added. He put his hat on, grinning.

"Goodbye, Theresa." He called, walking out. I followed him to the car and took a seat in the passenger side, trying not to laugh at the situation. They barely said anything to one another but I felt like they communicated so much more than even intended.

Soon however, my mind left my mom and Wade, wandering over to Miley. I wonder where she is right now. How far she is from me? Is she still at the airport? Is she heading here and only a few miles away? Maybe she's a couple blocks away and I don't even know. God, I wanna know!

"Alright, come on." Wade said, turning the car off. I got out, taking my bag with me as we walked up the pathway to Miley's house. He shuffled through his keys and opened the door.

"You have keys?" I asked surprised, making him chuckle.

"Yup, Miley and Robbie are like family. Don't be so surprised and go on in. You two have fun and I'll see you another time he said, holding an arm out. I realized that he was offering a hug and I smiled, giving him one.

"You're such a mush-ball." I commented as he hugged me and laughed, pulling away.

"Sorry, I believe in hugs but blame Robbie Ray and Miley. They turned me with their southern love." He drawled, making me giggle. It's true, Miley was touchy feely but in the perfect way for me.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I conceded.

"So yeah, see ya!" He waved, walking down the pathway.

"See ya." I replied before locking the door. I dropped my bag on the floor and sat down on the couch.

It was kind of weird being here all by myself without Miley. I felt out of place and a bit paranoid that I would get in trouble. I fought the stupid feeling, knowing Miley would never put in me in that position.

I sighed, leaning back into the comfy chair waiting for my girlfriend. I can't wait anymore!

Minutes ticked by and soon enough, it was almost an hour later when suddenly the doorknob rattled.

Fear and excitement swept over me. Fear that it wasn't Miley at the door and I was in big trouble but then excitement that it was Miley and I was in for so much happiness.

* * *

**A/N: **_I know I suck for stopping here but I'll try to update soon because I would be pissed at me too for holding out this long. Love you all :]_


	19. Marshmellow

**Why Do You Hate Me?**

* * *

**flileytothemoon: **Oh my god! Your review had me holding my tummy from laughing so hard! I'm still laughing, literally! Oh boy, Lilly from best friend to step mom, oh man! I need therapy already, lolz! Seriously loved your review! And Miley and Mikayla coming for me with handcuffs? Doesn't sound too bad, lmao! And chicken butts! Man, I love how you made such a weird connection there! Nice! Yes, you are way ahead of my story but that's okay. Enjoy this chapter now and you rock!

**clareandeliforever: **Lol, thanks and enjoy!

**Ad3n: **You are so evil! Lol, well you asked for it!

**DarkDesires16: **I suck, but you love me? I'm torn! Gah! Lol, here's the new chapter. Maybe I won't suck so much now, lol.

* * *

**A/N: **This one is dedicated to _**Crazier**_! My online lover, lol! I love her! :D I wuv you, S_ky_!

* * *

**Chapter 19: **Marshmellow

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

The door opened and all the anticipation I had building up broke into pieces when I saw Wade step in. I got up, cocking my head slightly.

"Miley better be right behind you!" I growled and he chuckled at me.

"Calm down or I won't even tell you why I'm back."

"Ugh, why are you back?"

"You left this in my car. I thought it might be a little important." He stated, holding up my phone. I frowned. Wow, it must've slipped out my pocket.

"Oh, thanks then." I muttered as we walked towards each other and I took my phone.

"Mhm and cheer up. She'll be here when she gets here." He added with a smile.

"Thanks because that helps so much!" I remarked, full of sarcasm that he caught right away.

"It's what I do!" He replied cheerily with a grin, tipping his hat.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I grumbled, sitting back down on the couch.

"Well, Ms. Sunshine, I'll be on my way." He announced, leaving. I frowned. God, when will she get here? It's freaking torture! I looked at my phone, seeing that I had one missed call from my mom.

I called her back right away to tell her I'm safely at Miley's house.

I'm so bored here all alone and I didn't think I would fall asleep as I shut my eyes but soon everything faded away and I lost myself in the darkness behind my lids, thinking of nothing and everything.

* * *

I felt movement over me, settling down against me, a sweet scent filling my senses as my body was embraced in a familiar hold.

My eyes fluttered open and my arms lifted up, holding her around the waist against me while I buried my face into her hair. God, I missed this feeling.

She had straddled me on the couch, her arms circling around my neck as her face hid in between my shoulder and neck. We didn't speak for those first few moments as we enjoyed the feel of each other.

I felt hot, wet tears against my neck and I knew that like the first time we had been apart so long, she was crying again. I remember telling her I would never laugh at her being emotional and it was true, this was nothing to laugh about as her body shook against mine.

I lifted one hand to stroke her hair soothingly.

"I've been away from heaven too long." She whispered and I swear she was trying to make me cry with her.

"God, Miley, please, don't cry." I pleaded, pulling her back so I could finally see her face and a jolt went through my body. It had been too long that I hadn't seen her face like this, inches from mine. I clenched my jaw as a sharp feeling hit my throat. I tried to swallow it back as her eyes blazed into mine.

Her lips met mine softly and I gasped for air when a small cry escaped me and I tasted her tears as she kissed me deeper. My emotions whirled around inside of me and I closed my eyes tighter, pressing my lips to hers more, wanting to feel her closer than anything in the world.

Her clothes came off first and I kissed every part I could reach of her upper body before I pushed her down onto the couch, settling above her. She appeared tired and I knew it had to be from all the traveling and her emotions as well.

Kissing my way down to her stomach, I let her feel my lips memorizing her.

"Come on." I whispered, getting up and pulling her with me. I led her upstairs quietly and pushed her to sit on the bed. I pulled my shirt off and she worked on my jeans, tugging them down.

Soon, I was bare as well and I climbed on top of her, our lips meeting frantically. We rolled to the middle of the bed and her body crashed down on mine completely.

Her lips detached from mine and her face fell into my shoulder. She pressed a kiss there and I pulled the covers over us, letting her sleep.

She didn't need to speak to tell me what she wanted. I knew because it was plain in her eyes that she wanted me close but was too tired to do what we really wanted to do. I ran my fingers up and down her spine, enjoying her naked body against mine and I let myself get lost in sleep with her.

For now, being together and being this close was perfect. It was right and it was necessary. Well, to me it was and apparently to the dozing girl in my arms, it was as well. I smiled, allowing myself to join her.

* * *

I opened my eyes, knowing right away that Miley wasn't in my arms. I groaned, looking at the sliver of light coming from the bathroom door. I could hear the water running and turning, I peered at the clock.

It was past midnight now. I pulled the covers off of me and stood up, stretching, feeling totally relaxed from the long nap.

I smiled, seeing the hot steam pour through the door and I walked towards it, pushing the door open, letting the heat hit my already naked body. It felt delightful and made me want to go further in.

I slid the shower door to the side and Miley was under the shower-head, letting the water run all over her. I grinned devilishly, stepping in and locked it quietly. I gripped her waist to scare her but she didn't jump at all.

Instead, she turned and her eyes were already clouded over as if she was expecting me. I swallowed, feeling my lower area clench suddenly and I closed my eyes, stunned. Her lips were on mine and my body was already throbbing in need.

"Mi-" I was cut off with her tongue pushing into my mouth, demanding me. I wavered and my knees weakened considerably as I clenched again. We were both under the hot water and I was soaked with her as I pushed her back into the shower wall, rubbing my hands up and down her sides, loving the moans I elicited from her.

She swiftly turned us and her hands covered my breasts, teasing them, turning the tips harder, making waves of need rush lower.

I was so ready right now. I could feel the wetness gathering between my legs and her mouth closed over my nipple as I cried out in pleasure. Pulling back, she flicked the hardened bud over and over with her tongue. She was tormenting my one nipple and I gripped her hair, pushing her face to the other one as it needed her attention.

I froze as her whole mouth opened over my breast and I bucked against the air, wanting to release all of this tension badly.

Soon the bathtub door was pushed open and she dragged me out, her lips on mine and our drenched bodies landing on the bed.

I was too dazed to think about it and my legs opened on their own, needing her touch. She responded by moving lower and her tongue played with my folds, making me push up, trying to get her where I wanted her.

She sucked lightly over the bundle of nerves and I felt myself unraveling faster than I ever did before. Slowly, her tongue slid into me and I gasped for air as my hands went to her head, holding her to me as I shuddered and cried out.

Her hands were holding my legs down firmly, running up and down at times. I was pushing against her tongue over and over, riding it quickly to the edge until I fell over and clenched my teeth as my eyes rolled back and I lost sight.

Little spots started filling my vision and then I was gone. It took some time before I came back from it to see her face above mine with a smile on her lips. I tried my best to speak, to voice what I felt.

"That. You, me. Perfect." I muttered almost incoherently.

"You're perfect." She murmured, pressing her lips to mine.

I laughed almost musically from how high I felt.

"I love what you do to me." I sighed and she lay on her side, propping her head in her hand to watch me still recovering.

"You look like a puddle of sex right now." She teased, making me laugh again.

"I am a puddle of sex." I agreed, grinning. "I feel so good right now." I closed my eyes, tucking my hands under my head, basking in the afterglow of it all. She chuckled, kissing my cheek.

"You're adorable, Marshmellow." My eyes flew open.

"Marshmellow! Who the hell is marshmellow?" I demanded.

"You are." She giggled, pecking my nose. "You definitely melted like one and Marshall, Marshmellow, it's cute." She mused.

"Of all the pet names I could end up with, I get Marshmellow!" I exclaimed, outraged. She laughed, getting up. I watched studiously as she walked over to her drawer and pulled out a simple light pink satiny looking robe and put in on.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I asked confused.

"I haven't eaten yet, I'm starving." She whined.

"Grr, get back in bed and let me show you who's a marshmellow!" I growled, making her laugh.

"Shut up and I'll be downstairs." She announced, practically floating out the room. How the the fuck? I groaned and got up, looking through her drawers. I pulled a pair of black shorts on and a dark green T-shirt before heading down after her.

She was almost inside of the fridge, pulling out random things and eating. I had to chuckle and she turned with a cup of open yogurt in one hand and a container of something red and saucy looking in the other.

She dumped the contents into a plate and I saw that it was lasagna before she placed it in the microwave. She went back to raiding the fridge.

I was being nice when I took her lasagna out after it was done.

This smelled really good. A fork was inches away and I slowly picked it up. This looked really good. I gave in and took a bite. This tasted really friggen good. I smiled and took another bite.

"Mikayla!" She shrieked, making me freeze mid-bite.

"What?" I asked, my voice muffled by the lasagna.

"I took that out for me!" I looked at her and then at the plate. I swallowed and picked up another forkful and brought it to my mouth with wide eyes. "Don't you dare!" She demanded as I opened my mouth. "Mikayla..." She warned. I slowly slid the fork in my mouth, eating it.

"It's really good though..." I trailed off with a new mouthful. She slammed her yogurt down and dropped the other things in her hand. I released the fork with a loud clink and took off.

I was hungry not stupid as I heard her behind me.

She tackled me on the couch, burying my face in the cushion. I grunted from the force and wiggled my way, turning over under her. She let me sit up but not for long as she grabbed my face, giving me a scary stare-down I could see even in this dark living room with the only bit of light hinted from the kitchen.

"That was not nice!" She scolded and as I tried to move, my thigh slid up and I froze. She wasn't wearing panties under that robe. Her eyes widened and she let go of me to get up but I grabbed her hips, smirking now.

"Mikayla..." She trailed off, moaning as I slid my thigh further against her. She was basically straddling my upper thigh so she was asking for it as far as I'm concerned.

Her hot center was pressed against me and I pushed my thigh up, guiding her hips along it. She moaned again, burying her face into my neck. I swallowed as her lips pressed soft kisses on my shoulder and I could feel her getting wetter against my bare skin.

Moving faster, she began riding my thigh and making little noises.

Her arms tightened around my neck and I felt her breath hitting my skin. I wrapped my arms around her waist to hold her closer and help by moving my leg up and down in rhythm with her body.

"God, shit, oh fuck!" She panted and I licked her neck quickly before pulling her face to mine.

"You like this?" I asked, feeling downright dirty as her eyes closed and she nodded, biting down on her lip. "You like me fucking you this way?" I asked huskily and her eyes fluttered back open as her lips parted.

I left one arm around her waist, holding her and helping move her up and down to work her against my thigh as my other hand slipped between us and into her robe.

"You want to come like this?" I rasped, licking under her chin and her head fell back with closed eyes again.

She let out a long moan and my thigh was getting slicker and wetter as I helped her move faster.

"Come on, open your eyes." I demanded, flicking one of her nipples and she gasped, her head flying up with lust filled eyes boring into mine.

"Oh god! Fuck, Mikayla." She whimpered, arching as I gripped her bottom, pulling her against me harder and pressing my leg higher into her and it was almost surreal that I could actually feel her throbbing against me this way.

"That's right baby, come for me!" I growled, feeling overcome with lust. Her arms tightened around me and her chin hooked over my shoulder as she rode her orgasm out, convulsing in my arms. She made more noises and cried out my name as she released in spasms before turning motionless and breathing raggedly against my neck.

"Would you look at that, you came for Marshmellow." I teased, unable to help myself and she giggled hearing it.

"Shh." She pleaded, still coming down from her high. I gathered her close but stayed quiet, letting her relax against me in the dim room with the only sounds being of her slowly regaining her breath.

Soon enough, her forehead braced on mine as she kissed my nose.

"You know that I love you so much, right?" She whispered, making my brows furrow.

"I know baby, I know." I replied, unsure of why she was asking. She lifted a strand of my hair, twirling it and not meeting my eyes.

"Well, I may have done something kinda bad." She said, staring really hard at my shoulder.

"Wha-what did you do?" I asked confused.

"I may have told someone they could hang out with me and you tomorrow, uh, today, I mean."

"What, who...oh!" I thought, realizing she could only mean one person. "Lilly?" She nodded.

"Why are you telling me now?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you at your happiest and well, I figured right now you would be pretty happy..." She trailed off, making me chuckle.

"You would be right then. I am, was, till now." I growled, playfully. "So now you're gonna have to make it up to me." I smirk, humor dancing in my eyes. She grinned.

"Anything." She promised.

"Go upstairs and start a bubble bath." Her forehead creases and she nods, laughing lightly.

"Okay." She gets up and before she walks away, I tug her back by her robe, holding onto it.

"This stays with me." I smirk now and her eyes widen. She shakes her head undoing the robe and dropping it. I grin, watching her walk up the stairs naked. Ah, perfection.

I get up, still smirking to myself as I walk into the kitchen and pick up the fork to continue eating the lasagna. Hey, I deserve it! Okay, not really but whatever, it's mine now.

Wait...she said Lilly is hanging with us. Shit, I do deserve all the food I want!

"Mikayla!" I hear what sounds like an annoyed growl.

Uh oh, I turn to see Miley in a new robe. How many does she have?

"You are impossible! Always choosing food over me!" She vents, grabbing my arm. "I'll fucking show you!" She promises, dragging me upstairs while I'm trying to swallow down the food in my mouth and mumble out:

"What did I do?" But it comes out funny and unheard as she pushes me down to the bed. I barely register what happened until she drops this robe and climbs on top of me.

"Can food fucking do this for you?" She challenges before proceeding to rock my freaking world.

No, no I do not believe food has ever done this for me, I think as she fucks me senseless.

* * *

**A/N: **_So yay, they're together again xD_

**Crazier**:_ Psst, __I have a party now ;) Come on, you know you want to, lmao!_


	20. Might Not Make It

**Why Do You Hate Me?**

* * *

**Clareandeliforever**: Thanks :) I'm glad you love it, lol.

**Ad3n**: Aw, thanks for that compliment. I send you a big hug!

**Crazier**: I loved how they just slept together too. It was adorable and so is Marshmellow, lolz. I'm glad I can make you feel better with my stories and I love you so much too! Te amo mucho, mi amor.

**Fallen Soldier**: Lolz, I'm glad you enjoyed that and oh man! Roasted + Edible Marshmellow. Yeah, I get your drift. lmao. Hmm, I never considered doing a chapter about Wade and Mikayla's mom. I shall consider it now. And I sent you an E-mail but I don't know if you got it. Let know because I feel like I may have messed up the email address or something. Love ya! :)

**Hugeclassiccartoonfan**: I'm glad you love this story! Thanks so much [=

**Lazylogger**: Lmao! Your reviews always make me laugh! Tsk tsk tsk, such a dirty mind you own, lolz. You are the second person to want more on Mikayla's mom and Wade. Now I must seriously think it over.

**DarknessDesires16**: Aw, your reviews are adorable! Lol, I love puppy dog eyes and pouts. Gosh darnit! Enjoy your update now, lolz. And I sent you an e-mail too but I don't know if you got it. Now go read and no more candy. You're too hyper, lol. I love you too :)

* * *

**Chapter 20: **Might Not Make It

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

I was currently soaking in a foamy bubble bath with Miley resting against me, between my legs as I ran my hands up and down her arms a few times before holding her hands and hugging her tightly, pressing a small kiss to her neck.

"I wish we could always just be together like this." She sighed, leaning more into me. I smiled, raining kisses down her neck to her shoulder.

"Your wish is my command." I whispered against her ear before grazing it with my teeth. She laughed, pushing my face away with her head.

"Stop that, it's distracting."

"Distracting? Do you want me to show you distracting?" I whisper as I drop my hand down to her thigh.

"Mikayla!" She yelps, gripping my hand.

"I remember when I was sitting against you the way you are right now in your jet. Do you remember?" I ask and I hear her breathing get a bit faster as I let my fingers stroke her thigh.

"Uh, yeah, I remember." She murmurs and her hand is gripping mine now.

"Do you remember how you did me?" I asked, pulling my hand out of hers slowly.

"Mikayla, I won a bet. I was allowed to do what I wanted."

"Mhm and now I get to do what I want to do; besides, you said you'd do anything to apologize for making me spend a day with Lilly."

"And what do you want?"

"I want to feel you tightening around my fingers, baby." I whispered, nudging her legs apart and she slowly parted her legs, bringing one knee up to allow me access. Perfect.

My hand slipped under the water and I feel her slowly since I can't see. She sighs out softly and I smile, pressing a kiss to her cheek and bring my other hand to massage her breasts.

"Baby." She moans as I rub her slowly. It feels different since we're covered in water but it's a good kind of different. I take two fingers and slip them in only halfway. I press my thumb on her clit and move my fingers in rhythm with each other. I slowly work into her deeper all the while I'm massaging her breasts and running my mouth over her shoulder and neck.

I pinch her nipple down hard and she gasps, bucking into my fingers.

"Ah, Mikayla! Oh…do that again..." She moans and I grip her other nipple, twisting it slightly, making her gasp out, pushing onto my fingers harder.

"So good!" She pants and I slide in as deep as my fingers can go, rubbing against her walls, finding the one place that causes her to freeze and cry out as I go faster, making sure to hit that spot over and over again.

She grunts as she arches and her head comes back over my shoulder while I kiss her cheek, biting her jaw and pinching her nipple again. This all brings her to shake violently as her walls close down, keeping my fingers to be held inside her while her legs close tightly, squeezing my hand.

I struggle to move my hand but I cause more friction, making her scream out my name as she climaxes hard on my fingers.

Slowly, her legs open and I'm able to remove my hand. She whimpers as I do so but she turns immediately, burying her face into my shoulder and she cries against it which startles me.

"Miley, oh god! I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?" I asked anxiously, holding her face and she shakes her head.

"I just...I can't help it. I love you so much and the way you make me feel. It's so intense Mikayla. You make me feel things that just seem impossible. I keep on thinking what we have is going to disappear but then it gets deeper and better every time." She gushes as I pull her closer, kissing her forehead.

"Miley, what we have can never, will never disappear. I hate seeing you cry, baby. I love you so much too. It's hard to explain but it is intense to feel this way. I don't want you to ever worry because I'm always gonna be here. When you have to go away, I'll always be waiting. I don't care what I have to do. We'll always be together." I promised, wiping the tears away, kissing her eyes and then her lips gently.

She's so fragile sometimes and I'm honored that I can see this side of her. It makes me feel needed as I hold her against me, rubbing her back soothingly. I repeat that I love her every few moments as she breathes against my chest.

I love her. Like nothing else. One day she'll understand. And I'll make sure I can show her that. I swear it. I will make sure to burn it into her soul just how much I love her. I will.

"Mikayla! Come on! You have to put clothes on!" Miley scolds me as I pick my head up.

"I thought you enjoy the spectacular view." I counter, throwing the sheets off of me.

"God Mikayla, you can't keep tempting me back to bed with your body!" She groans and I chuckle.

"But it seems to work." I say thoughtfully before a pair of pants smack into my face.

"Put those on."

"If you promise to take them off." I grin as she laughs.

"You are just so damn stubborn!"

"Then you should totally set me straight. I think a spanking would do." I tease, making her eyes widen.

"Mikayla!" She scolds but then she rummages through her drawer, pulling out a belt. "Put the pants on or I will do it for you!" She threatens, holding up the belt.

"Ooh, I'm so scared." I mock but she walks closer, wrapping part of the belt in her hand. "Miley...what are you doing?"

"I'm out to set you straight." She retorts, grinning and I hop up in all my nakedness, hands on my hips.

"You're gonna beat me?" I ask with a pout.

"No dumbass, I'm gonna dress you!" She announces, pushing me down onto the bed.

"I can dress myself." I say, crossing my arms while she puts underwear on me and then my jeans.

"Yes, clearly." She drawls, finding my bra in my bag. Soon enough, I'm all dressed up and I sit on the bed, sulking as Miley puts the belt on me too.

"So much for a hot spanking." I mutter and she giggles slightly.

"Sorry Marshmellow." She says, pecking my lips. "You're too sexy for a spanking." I take advantage of her lowered guard and grip her waist, pulling her on top of me.

"You are so hot!" I growl, staring hard at her chest.

"You are shameless. Just shameless." She laughs as I lean my head on her chest instead of attacking her with sex-filled kisses like I planned too.

"I know." I murmur, relaxing as I hold her tightly. "I'm shameless for you. You should spank me." I suggest and her chest vibrates with laughter as she wraps her arms around my neck.

"Come on, Mikayla. Lilly's gonna be here in a few minutes. Can you go down while I fix the bed?"

"How would you manage to fix the bed if I go down?" I ask and she smacks my shoulder lightly.

"I mean downstairs, not on me!"

"Oh...well, can I do both? Starting with you?" And she laughs again. "What! I'm just making up for lost time!"

"And as much as I want to, my best friend is coming over and she's not gonna have much fun if we make up for lost time in front of her." I nod slightly.

"Fine, I'll go downstairs and wait." I grumble. "Or do you want me to help you make up the bed?"

"You said that an hour ago. What happened?" She questioned sternly as I looked down, smiling to myself.

"You were fluffing a pillow and I got jealous that it was being touched by you..." I trailed off.

"And?"

"And I threw the pillow on the floor after you put it down neatly, then I attacked you on the bed after we just fixed it."

"Moral of the story?"

"Pillows need to stay on their side of the bed?"

"No! You can't help me make up the bed because it gets ruined all over again!" She explained.

"But that's the circle of life, baby. You can't blame me for that." I say and she laughs, pressing her lips to mine.

"You're just so blameable." She whispers and then gets off of me. "Now scoot before I have my way with you." She instructs, making me groan.

"Please have your way with me?"

"I so would." She admits. "But we can't, now go! Please. I need to fix my room and you just keep messing it up." She says as I smirk.

"Fine, I'll make some hot chocolate while I wait."

"Make three cups. Lilly's gonna be here soon."

"Okay." I agree, finally walking out of the room, letting Miley have a chance at actually fixing it.

I pour some milk into a kettle and put it on the stove. I find the mix of hot cocoa and put the measured amount in each of three cups, adding a little (a lot) of sugar because it needs it, trust me.

I hear the doorbell ring and wonder if I should answer it or let Miley. It rings again and I decide to just answer it as I walk over from the kitchen and pull the door open.

"Oh, hey Mikayla." Lilly greets, obviously surprised that I answered.

"Hey, come in." I offer, moving out of the way. She walks in and I lock the door.

"Miley's in her room if you wanna head up." She nods, staring at me for a moment and then sighs as she heads up the stairs.

I go back into the kitchen and pour out the hot milk into some cups and mix them all before leaving them to cool on the table. I walk through the house and I'm about to go upstairs to tell them to come down when Miley runs down, stopping in front of me.

"Where are you going, sexy?" I ask with a wiggle of my brow's, making her roll her eyes.

"Wade's outside. He said he has to talk to me for a minute. Will you keep Lilly company?" She questions with a big smile.

"Fine, but I am like the best girlfriend ever!" I declare, making her laugh and peck my chin.

"Yes, you are the best girlfriend ever." She agrees and she grips my face, kissing me deeply before pulling away. Now I'm a little dazed and she grins, walking off out the front door.

I shake my head and smile, heading up the steps to meet the dev-I mean Lilly. I'm about to go in when I hear a soft sobbing escape from the little crack in the door. I stop and look through it to see Lilly sitting on Miley's bed, crying into her phone.

"I know Oliver but I can't help it anymore. It's like Miley has forgotten all about me. It hurts so much." And she sobs again. I feel a little pull at my heart. I hate when people cry and I really don't hate her...that much.

"I wish she'd treat me the way she used to. You know, she never went anywhere without me but now she doesn't even ask me if I want to go with her." The tears are slipping down her face wildly and I feel like I should say something but then again it's not my place.

Maybe I should tell Miley how Lilly feels.

"It's not like I want to hate Mikayla, I mean she's actually really good to Miley but I just wish Mikayla didn't get all of her time. It's not fair." She cries, wiping her eyes as she sniffles.

"Gosh Oliver, I don't know how to explain it to Miley. I don't want to pressure her into being my friend but she should know what's wrong. She always knows what's wrong." Fuck, I feel like talking some serious sense into Miley right now! How could she do this to her best friend? Okay, I know I have a lot to do with it but damn, the girl's hysterical.

Now I feel like total crap.

Suddenly Lilly looks up and through the door crack, her eyes connect with mine. Shit.

I back away.

"I already see you! What, come to gloat about how you get Miley all to yourself?" She almost yells and I shake my head slowly as I push the door open and step inside awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry, Lilly. I didn't mean to take her from you." I explain but she shakes her head, hanging up the phone.

"But you did." Her voice cracks and she turns away, crying with her back to me. I'm at a major loss as for what I should do so I move forward cautiously.

"Hey, please don't cry. I know we don't get along but that could change."

"How?" She whispers.

"If we settle our differences then we could all hang out together, that way Miley won't have to choose and everyone is happy." I suggest and I frown seeing that she's still crying. Her body shudders a little and I sigh, moving closer.

"Come on, you need a hug." I say, turning her around slowly. I pull her into my arms uncertainly but I figure she needs someone since Miley's been neglecting her. Her hand fists the top of my shirt and she cries into my chest.

"I just wish she didn't treat me like such an outsider." Lilly says in broken pants.

"I know and I promise we'll fix it."

"How, she doesn't care about me anymore. Not when she has you."

"Lilly! You're her best friend! You probably know things about Miley that she hasn't even told me." I offer and she nods against my shoulder.

"Yeah, but she still prefers you over me. I wish someone cared about me."

"Well, if we were friends, technically, I would care." I murmur, unsure of why I'm offering. I just want the damn girl to stop crying. I hate tears.

"Stop it. You don't have to be my friend. I don't even know why I'm hugging you right now." She says with little sobs now.

"Yeah, me neither but it's okay. Friends...hug." I mumble, biting my tongue to keep from cringing. I shouldn't be comforting her, Miley should.

Note to self: No children unless Miley signs a contract promising to deal with all the tantrums.

Lilly stops crying finally and looks up at me. Her face is all wet and she's sniffling and staring into my eyes. Her hand slips into my hair, making my eyes widen as she leans up.

Call me a fucking retard but I think she's gonna kiss me! I quickly rip myself away from her with wide eyes and a hung open jaw, grasping for words.

"What were you doing?" I yell shocked, still gathering my thoughts and she frowns now.

"I guess you are good for Miley." She states as if she's deep in thought.

"Told you!" I hear from behind and I turn, frozen in place seeing Miley walk in with a smug smile on her face.

"Wait, what just happened?" I ask, my heart hammering in my chest. Did Miley just see all that? And why is she so calm? I don't get it.

"You just proved your damn faithfulness to Miley." Lilly grumbles, crossing her arms.

"Yup! I told you she wouldn't cheat on me." And now it clicks. This was a test. A test of my loyalty and of my faith.

"So this was a set up and those were fake tears, a fake phone call, a fake hug and a fake almost kiss?" I ask Lilly evenly to make sure I'm clear here.

"Yup! You gotta admit though, I'm a great actress!" Lilly remarks, beaming as I turn to Miley.

"And you set this up." I ask, trying my best not to hiss or curse my words. Her gaze turn from victorious to tense in an instant.

"Well, no. It was Lilly's idea. I just wanted to prove-" I cut her off.

"Prove what, Miley? Huh! Prove what? My love for you? Is that what this was about? You just played with my emotions like it's nothing!" I say and then turn to Lilly.

"My first impression of you the first time I saw you was that you're a bitch! And my lasting impression is the same! The first time I see you, you tell Miley all I want is sex, that I didn't love her when I did!" I turn to Miley, all those emotion reeling back from that day I overheard her and Lilly talking about me.

"You think I didn't know that you questioned my love for you? You think that didn't hurt me enough? Why do you think I took you out and did my all to prove it? I never forced you into anything! I knew you questioned me but after all this time..." The stupid tears mess up my vision but I let out a ragged breath and continued yelling.

"I could understand your doubts in the beginning and I hid my own fears but after everything we've been through, for you to do this to me! I just can't believe it!" I face Lilly once more.

"And to think I was actually worried for your friendship with Miley. Well now I don't have to worry because apparently you two are close enough to lie, scheme and hurt me together. I really hate you." I admitted and her eyes widened before I turn back to Miley again.

"And you, I don't know what to think of you. If you don't trust me so much what am I supposed to do anymore? Did you really think I'd kiss your best friend? How could you do this do me? Did you even think about the way it would hurt? I'm so good to you, I do my best, I give all I have in me and now, god, I just, I can't breathe-" I struggle to get in a breath as I stumble back, clutching my chest.

Miley quickly comes forward, trying to hold me or hug me or comfort me or something but I push her away, rushing out and down the stairs, cries escaping me.

"Mikayla wait, you have to listen to me!" Miley pleads from behind me and I pull the front door open, running to nowhere in particular. I just needed to get away, to breathe and think clearly.

No one could understand the pain that crushed my chest knowing that Miley, the girl that I love with everything in me still questions my loyalty.

How could she think I didn't love her or that I would cheat? It's a horrible thing when your intentions are questioned and I run from that unsettling feeling.

I just run, wanting to escape it but it's too fast and I don't think I'll make it.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hey, I need to know if you all would like a chapter solely for Wade and Theresa (Mikayla's mom) Just leave a review saying you do. If I get a few more Okays, I'll probably write it then, but it would only be one chapter with them._

**P.S. **_Don't hate me for that ending o.o Please? _


	21. Apology Gone Wrong

**Why Do You Hate Me?**

* * *

**Greatpretender27:**Lol, the reason Mikayla was so hurt is because it's not the first time Miley questioned her feelings. That's why she reacted like that and it's okay if that was your first review of this story, I definitely appreciate your input :)

**Darknessdesires16:**I'm sure that's how you two act and we've established that you're a perve, haha. (But I am too so whatever, lol) Aw, I'm sorry the end almost made you cry but yes, no more candy for you :p Love you!

**everythingurnot:** Yes, it was childish of them and sadly Mikayla got hurt and we'll have to see if love forgives everything. Thanks for the review!

**Crazier:** Lol, I'm so glad you liked it and yay! I shocked you (There are so many ways to do that ;) I'm glad you see Mikayla's point of view. Aw, all these compliments are making me smile so much! You're the best reviewer ever, my love. Seriously, I love you, Sky!

**Clareandeliforever:** Thanks for not hating me and thanks for the answer but no worries my friend. Mikayla and Miley are not gonna be pushed aside for Wade and Theresa, lol.

**hugeclassiccartoonfan:** Aw, thanks so much for the compliment! And I'm happy you understand why Mikayla freaked out :)

* * *

**A/N:** I tried to update this as fast as possible but I've been a little distracted. _(Cough, cough:_ **Crazier**, lolz)

* * *

**Chapter 21: **Apology Gone Wrong

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

I got far enough to know that Miley wouldn't be able to find me now. I stopped running and caught my breath, leaning against someone's fence. It hurt so much and I didn't know what to think anymore. I love her so much, it hurts, it literally hurts.

My body aches, my heart has this dull feeling. I feel a pull running through my body. As if I'm pulsating with fear. This isn't foreign. The first time I knew Miley questioned me, the first time she thought I was using her, I felt like this.

That time I hurt so bad that I cried in her arms.

But this time is so much worse. After so much time and physical and emotional growth that developed so strong, I thought nothing could ever break us apart yet here I am, tears rolling down my face that I constantly swiped away.

Why do things always go wrong when they feel so good? Did she have to do that? She had to realize it was stupid and hurtful.

How? I just don't understand how.

My phone rang again and I looked at the screen to see her name. I pressed answer but said nothing. I just took in slow breaths, trying to find my voice.

"Mikayla, where are you? Please, I'm so sorry." Her voice broke and I closed my eyes tightly.

"Why do you hurt me?" I questioned lowly and I could hear her crying now.

"I'm so stupid. I'm just an idiot, Mikayla. Please, baby, please, don't push me away. I need you." She begs but I just feel so angry.

"An apology won't fix this. I'm sick of you questioning my love. You made me prove mine, now you prove yours." I growled before hanging up and shoving the phone in my pocket.

My phone rang again and as soon as it stopped, I switched it on silent, still frustrated.

I'm done proving myself. I don't care. She can hate me and I wouldn't blink. She could tell me she had never loved me and I wouldn't think anything of it. She could tell me I should take a swim in an ocean infested with death and, and I would do it…because everything does matter as much as I don't want it to.

I would prove myself over and over. I do care. If she said she hated me I'd cry till I ran out of tears. If she said she never loved me I'd gladly jump into an ocean because nothing would matter anymore. I hate her love. It's so painful! I hate love! I hate it!

"I hate love!" I scream to the sky, kicking a tree as if that would actually help and I sighed, combing through my hair with my fingers.

"Why do you hurt me, Miley?" I whisper, asking the wind. "Why don't you trust me?" I wonder, walking away and it's all stupid. After too much time just walking and talking to myself, I finally call a driver to pick me up.

There's no need to walk right into some paparazzi. I could see the headlines declaring that I lost my mind, kicking poor trees, crying on and off and talking to myself. Yeah, I look pretty crazy at this point.

A driver finds me and I get in, heading home. It's getting late, it's almost evening when I get home and I thank the driver before walking up to my door.

I fix myself quickly, plastering on a nice big smile before opening up the door and I walk in feeling relieved instantly that my mom's not home. I let my fake smile disappear and I walk straight to the kitchen.

Food is amazing. It's delicious and it can take my mind away from all my problems. I look through the fridge and gather a ton of food.

I warm up meatloaf, I make popcorn, I heat up mac and cheese, I make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I don't know what I want to eat as I pull out a huge container of chocolate ice-cream and add it to the gathering of food on the table.

I find a fork and spoon and sit down, holding a bottle of soda. Who needs a cup, I think as I drink from the bottle.

I take a bite of my sandwich and hate it. I swallow it bitterly before dropping it down.

I stuff my mouth with meatloaf and cringe not liking the flavor.

I try the macaroni but a sob catches me, making me choke as I spit it out, shaking.

Angrily, I grip my spoon and shovel ice-cream down my throat but it's not helping. I keep trying but I lean over all the food, crying harder. The spoon is forgotten as I drop it down on the table, shuddering.

She ruined food for me too. Nothing is helping! I go to cabinet and rip it open, needing something and there it is.

A fucking bag of Marshmallows. I pick it up, staring at it in wonder almost before throwing it across the kitchen harshly. I wipe my tears on my sleeve, running up the stairs and I fall in my bed.

At least sleep is still safe. I cry and cry and try to sleep. Stupid heart, stupid hurt, stupid love.

Sleep isn't even safe now. I want her here. I want to pretend today didn't happen. I want to forget and have her again without the memory of today. I just want to erase it from my mind. Fuck life. Fuck my life. Fuck...I close my eyes and thankfully slip into sleep.

* * *

I groan, feeling movement next to me. What the hell? I open my eyes to see a pair of blue eyes peering down at me.

I smile. I love her.

I realize her eyes are puffy and her smile is weak when it hits me. Yesterday comes reeling back and I remember what she did.

"Miley, what are you doing here?" I demand, forcing on a frown.

"I love you." She whispers and I sort of want to just hug her but I stop myself.

"Miley, you hurt me, I want to be alone." I say angrily and she shakes her head _no_. "Oh, so you're not gonna leave?" I challenge.

"Not without you. I'm never leaving without you." She answers and I hear determination in her voicing, sparking something in me.

"Miley, get out or so help me god!" I threaten, getting up only to feel a sharp pain in my wrist, making me fall back on the bed gasping.

"Wh-Mile, hey!" I yell angrily, inspecting my hand. "How dare you, take these off now!" I ordered, pulling at the handcuff's that's linked to my left wrist and her right one.

"Not until you forgive me." She answers firmly with a glint of victory in her eyes.

"You are looking for trouble, Miley. Un-cuff me or I will hurt you." I growl and she looks down.

"I'm already hurting." She murmurs.

"Well, now you know how I feel. I can't believe you would test me like that!"

"I didn't want to! I didn't care but Lilly kept bugging me to do it and I gave in to show her that you would never hurt me and I was right, I swear!" She vows, pulling her hand, trying to bring me closer but I don't budge. "I know it was stupid but please Mikayla. Don't do this to me. I, I can't take it. I'm not strong like you. I need you and I made a mistake. Please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you, dammit! If I hated you I wouldn't be so fucking hurt! I just, I hate being questioned like that. It's painful. I feel...worthless." I admit and she sits up on her knees, holding my hands, cuffs and all.

"You're not worthless. What I did was worthless. You're everything to me and I don't want to lose you. I love you, Marshmellow." She says pecking my nose. I sigh and can't help that I'm feeling less angry already.

"Ugh, I can't believe I've forgiven you already." I grumble, disgusted with myself.

"I'll do anything you want to make up for this, baby. Anything." She promises.

"Okay, let's start with you opening these cuff. My wrist hurts." I say and she smirks now.

"Why don't you find the key?" She nips my chin, making me groan.

"Miley..." I warn and she lifts my free hand, putting it on her breast. I close my eyes, breathing harder. "Miley..."

"It might be in there." She murmurs, pressing my hand to her breast and I open my eyes to see her glazed over look. Yeah, I should find that key before she throws me down and well, that's not such a bad idea either.

"You're just asking for it." I say, slipping my hand under her shirt and sliding my hand up to her bra. I search the bra, hearing a soft inhale when I graze her nipple and forget the fucking key now!

I push her back on my bed, wincing from the slight pain in my restrained wrist. I hold her cuffed hand in mine tightly and slide my other one back up her shirt.

"Mikayla, baby. I love you so much." She whispers against my lips. I force my tongue into her mouth, letting my leg push between her two. I bring it up against her center and she lifts up against it, moaning into my mouth.

Dammit, I can't help the way I need her like this. I press my leg into her again and her breathing gets harder and her lips detach from mine so she can drag in some air.

"You're so sexy." I growl, moving to her throat. I suck and lick before kissing my way to her pulse point.

"No, you're sexy." She manages to whimper as she pushes against my thigh again. I let my fingers roll her nipple, making her arch up stiffly, pushing even more into my thigh and she shudders for a second, kissing the side of my face.

Our cuffed hands are still grasping for comfort in each other's hands as I rain kisses from her throat to her chest.

"Oh my god, Mikayla! No, my baby! No, stop that!" I hear a shrill scream and our heads fly up to see my mom standing in the doorway. Fuck.

My mom literally runs out of the room and I hear her trampling down the stairs before it's really quiet.

"She runs fast." Miley says suddenly and I would have laughed if I wasn't horrified at the moment. No! No, no, no! My mommy saw that! Gah, she's never gonna look at me the same!

"Shit." I mutter. Miley's really quiet now and we stare at each other.

"Uh, we should go talk to her." I finally say unsure of what to do.

"Mikayla Marshall! Get your butt down here right now!" My mom shouts from downstairs and I groan.

"I am so dead." I whine, burying my face in Miley's chest.

"We both are." She adds and I pull back.

"Where's the key?" I ask, lifting our cuffed hands and Miley's face drops entirely.

"Shit, Lilly has it." And I grab her face with my free hand.

"You are messing with me! Tell me you are, please!" I beg and she shakes her head, making my horror grow.

"No, Miley!"

"You said to prove my love! I handcuffed us together so we could work it out." She argues as I shake my head.

"Get Lilly over here!" I beg.

"She's outside; we just gotta get past your mom and let Lilly open them." She points out and I nod.

"Okay um, how do we distract her?" I question.

"We uh, we call your house phone and run out when she answers it?" Miley suggests in more of a question but I nod because it's our only hope.

And suddenly we were interrupted.

"Are those...handcuffs?" Ah fuck, this day just gets better and better!

"Uh mom, it's not what you think." I try but she doesn't believe me as she stares wide-eyed at them.

"Ms. Marshall, I can explain this. Me and Mikayla got into a big fight and she ran away so that's why I figured I should try the handcuffs so I could finally talk to her and make her listen and then we made up and, and that was an accident, what you saw and I'm so sorry but I didn't mean for it to happen and-"

"Okay Miley, she gets it!" I cut in, stopping her rant. Miley bows her head quietly and I look around the room, waiting for my mom to walk over and slap the crap outta me.

"Just...get them off and meet me in the dining room." She sighs, leaving.

"I feel like scum." Miley groans, making me laugh.

"My mom's gonna hate _you!_" I tease, dragging out the end as she glares at me.

"Watch her never cook for you again." And my smile vanishes.

"You better take cooking lessons, Miley Stewart! You started this." I growl, making her snort.

"Yeah, me, cook? Good luck." She laughs.

"Let's go face my mom. I'm pretty certain we're getting the talk that I managed to avoid for so long." I sigh, making Miley's face go livid.

"No, I don't want the talk!" She shrieks, making me smile.

"Well, you're gonna get it." I say smugly and she grumbles to herself, pulling me down the stairs to get these stupid handcuffs off. I hope to god my mom gives us the talk, just to freak Miley out. She deserves it.

* * *

**A/N: **_Don't you just love getting the talk? Lol ^.^_


	22. Not Your Place

**Why Do You Hate Me?  
**

* * *

**Mikileylover3231: **I promised you a new chapter and here it is! :)

**Fallen Soldier:** Thanks for your awesome review. That made me laugh, lolz and yes, at least Miley can't get Mikayla pregnant! A plus for her, lmao!

**Clareandeliforever: **I agree, poor Miley, lol!

**everythingurnot: **Hell yeah! I never got the talk from my mom but I got it from my dad...kind of. We were in the car and he turned to me and said: "_No drugs, no alcohol, no sex or you're out of my house."_ The end, lmfao. I was like twelve! I will never forget that, lol.

**Crazier: **Baby! Your review made me smile. I love you and I'm glad I made you laugh when her mom walked in. I didn't wanna ruin their make-up moment but it had to be done, lolz. I love you, Sky.

**Ad3n: **Lol, glad to have your review! Sorry that testing thing broke your heart and I'm glad you found her mom walking in funny, lol :)

**greatpretender27: **I know, it's horrible that they had to have handcuffs when her mom walked in. Her mom will never forget that.

**DarkDesires16: **Lmfao, that line made me laugh too "My baby! No! Stop that!" Lol, I think my mom would say that but she'd kill me instead of running away, I think, I don't know o.o

**flileytothemoon: **I know, I'd die if my mom even saw me kiss someone, lmao. Poor Theresa, there are things that you can never un-see. Your child with handcuffs and a girl under her is one of those thing, lmfao.

**Dorkndumb: **Lmfao, your review made me laugh for like ten minute! Thank you for that :)

**hugeclassiccartoonfan: **Lol, yup the talk! Dun-dun-dun! And thank you! I love your reviews :D

**LooneyTuna: **Ah, your review was super sweet! Gracias! Lucky you for not having to have the talk. My mom tried once but I avoided it! Mwahahaha. Lol. I'm glad and I hope you enjoy this update! :D

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry I took forever to update, college work had me busy and so did a certain someone :)

* * *

**Chapter 22: **Not Your Place

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

Miley and I walked out at a painfully slow pace to the gate outside my house. There was Wade in his car and Lilly, who upon seeing us hopped out of the car, bouncing forward almost like a hyper cartoon.

"I take it that you two made up!" She said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, too bad my mom walked in on us making up." I replied grimly while Miley frowned and Lilly's eyes bugged out as she sputtered.

"You, you, your mom walked in and, and you t-two were-"

"Yes Lilly!" Miley cut in with an edge in her voice "Your handcuff idea didn't help either!" She grumbled to her but my own ears perked up.

"Wait, the handcuff thing was your idea?" I asked, even more annoyed now at this girl.

"Well, it seemed good at the time." Lilly defended as Miley held our wrists up and pointed to it, gesturing for her to open them.

"You're just full of great ideas, ain't ya!" I remarked sarcastically "Just full of it." I sighed, earning a glare from both girls. "Oh don't gimme that look! My mom is never gonna look at me the same thanks to you two geniuses!" I accused and Lilly stewed silently as she un-cuffed us while Miley looked...weak and resigned, making my heart fall in my chest.

I didn't mean to make her feel so bad. I rubbed my free wrist and turned, cupping her cheek, making her look up at me with hollow eyes.

"What?" She asked when I didn't speak.

"Baby, it's okay. I'm not mad at you anymore, just worried about my mom." I explained, trying to make her feel less bad about the whole situation.

"Don't Mikayla. Don't try to make this seem okay because it's not! I screwed up and now you're paying for it!" Miley exclaimed and before I could say anything Lilly took over.

"God Miley, do you have to be so dramatic? Her mom had to deal with this at some point and don't forget that your dad will too. No need to freak out every step of the way." She advised and I could see the panic hitting Miley at the mention of her dad.

"What if-" Miley started but I cut her off knowing full and well where her words were headed.

"Miley, don't worry, your dad loves you, you don't need to freak out and remember you don't have to tell him yet. I won't make you." I assured her, feeling her shoulders relax slightly in my hold.

"Besides even if you slapped a pregnant woman in a church on Christmas morning while she was in labor, you'd still be a godsend compared to Jackson." A voice randomly piped in, making us turn to see Wade leaning against his car casually with a grin.

I don't know why but I just broke out laughing and so did Miley and Lilly as the tense air evaporated with Wade's ridiculous addition to the worrisome conversation.

"Wow Wade, thanks." Miley said appreciatively as he nodded.

"So, good luck anyways, the woman should murder you for touching her daughter." Wade quipped making Miley, Lilly and I all glare at him apart from our humored moods.

"He's right though, so good luck. I love you Miley but can I have your Hannah closet when you're gone?" Lilly asked, making Miley groan and pull me away from them, back towards my house.

"I hope you two know how much I hate you!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"We love you!" Lilly and Wade yelled back together, laughing as I chuckled while Miley ignored them and we went inside to face my mom, my mommy, my life is over.

My mom was already seated on the living room couch, never a good sign. I could see Miley's shoulders visibly tense as we sat together across from her.

"So..." I trailed off in a low voice, folding my hands on my lap with a nervous smile aimed for my mom but she didn't look up yet. I coughed, nothing. Hell, I even cleared my throat and nothing. When I fake-sneezed, Miley nudged my side, telling me to shut up with her eyes.

I let out one audible sigh, making Miley's eyes narrow before I fell back against the couch resigned and folded my arms.

"I want the truth. Have you two been...having-"

"Please don't say the word, mommy!" I pleaded in a small voice.

"Sex." She said making me groan while Miley's elbow found my side and now I glared at her.

"Yes, we have." Miley's voice rang out, making me look up wide-eyed at her, still clutching my side.

"What the hell, Miley! You can't tell my mom that!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"Mikayla, stop being immature! I asked a question and I'm proud that Miley could at least answer me." My mom scolded me and I bowed my head for a moment before it shot back up to my mom since I was in shock sort of.

"You're proud she told you, so you're not mad?" I asked slowly relaying my thoughts as my mom sighed.

"Of course I'm not mad, Mikayla. I knew this would happen at some point and knowing you, I'm proud that it was now instead of two years ago."

"Hey!" I exclaimed in a shrill voice. "What kinda mother are you, expecting me to be that bad!"

"Let's not forget what I walked in on not too long ago here, Mikayla" My mom quickly warned which shut me up. If only there weren't handcuffs and I wouldn't feel so bad. Damn.

"How long have you two been...physical?" My mom asked and this time I had learned my lesson. In my peripheral vision I could see Miley about to answer before I threw one arm around her neck and covered her mouth with my hand.

"Don't answer that! She's just being nosy now!" I warned and my mother had a look of shock on her face while Miley laughed into my hand.

"Come on, mom! All you need to know is that we are both healthy and happy, no details. That's weird." I explained and she looked thoughtful, then nodded.

"Alright, well, one last thing then. Does your father at least know about your relationship, Miley?" And there was the dreaded question that made Miley slump in my arms as I uncovered her mouth but opted for holding her while she struggled for an answer.

Her eyes darted to mine and I wish I had some magical words to tell my mom but I didn't and lying would not help the situation.

"It's um, complicated." Miley answered.

"How so?" My mom inquired.

"My dad's sort of on a small business trip so I haven't had a chance to tell him." Oh right, her dad's doing a tour or something, I think.

"You know you have to tell him, right?" My mom questioned in that stern tone I always disliked.

"Yeah." Miley squeaked, her hand finding mine in a tight grip. Damn, she is nervous.

"You two are too serious now for your father not to be aware." My mom continued on but I cut her off.

"Mom, relax, Miley knows she has to tell her dad. Just not right now, she's not ready." I stated simply but my mom shook her head.

"Mikayla, if it were up to you, you would have never told me so maybe a little push is what Miley needs. I love you both and I want you both to be happy. That's why I want Miley to tell her dad. She'll feel better after anyways." My mom said as though she had all the answers in the world.

"She'll tell him when she's ready." I stated again, firmer this time, getting annoyed with my mom's persistence. I love her but she doesn't know what's best. Coming out isn't easy. Hell, it's difficult to accept it yourself much less allow someone to know, to give them a chance to judge you, to feel differently about you.

"Listen Mikayla, I know you're trying to stand up for your girlfriend but it's time that her dad knows. He won't like that she's already been hiding a girlfriend for so long. Think of him too. Miley, if you don't tell your dad by next week, then I feel it's only right someone let him know." My mom stated as though it was the only logical solution.

"What, you're gonna tell him!" Miley exclaimed, shooting up to her feet. I stood up with her, my mind scattered.

"If you don't, then yes." Miley's whole face paled as she looked at me, her eyes wide. She looked like she was gonna puke. Some part of me said_: step the fuck back! You're wearing a nice Jacket, _but my feet wouldn't dare move as I tried to comfort Miley.

She didn't want to be scared, she just is.

Pulling away, she darted out of the house. I was ready to go after her when my mom's voice stopped me.

"Mikayla! She'll be fine, we need to talk." I looked back at her with furrowed brows.

"I think you've said enough, mom." I huffed out as she crossed her arms.

"Mikayla, I'm trying to look out for your best interest here." She argued, confusing me. I walked back slowly.

"My best interest? My best interest is out there, scared, freaked out and feeling threatened. Great job protecting my best interest!" I _accused_ as calmly as possible but it was hard as my breathing quickened.

"Exactly Mikayla, she ran out of here. What if she never tells her dad, what if she can't admit it? What if she just plays with you and never commits? Telling her dad would be a commitment. A test, maybe, to see if she really loves you." The moment I heard the word _test_, my rage grew and my fists clenched.

"No." I said through my teeth. "She loves me. I love her. No test. No more tests!" I growled. "I don't want to test her. I love her! How could I test her if I love her? That hurts, mom. I know you mean well and all but you don't understand that you're gonna be the reason she runs away. Coming out isn't easy! You're right, if I had a choice, you still wouldn't know about me." I admitted, my heart heavy when suddenly the door flew open.

I turned around, surprised as Wade walked in, stopping a foot behind me, staring my mom straight in the eyes, his gaze dark and full.

Wow, for the normal fun guy he looked much bigger when he was serious. He shoulders were broad, stiff and his back was straight as a post as he sighed, a hand raking through his thick mess of black hair.

"Why would you do that to her?" His voice whipped out through the tense silence.

"I'm doing what's right. It's not fair for her father to be left in the dark." My mom said as I stepped to the side a little so I could look on.

"And who give you the right to make that call?" He asked and I nodded my head with his words as though my input was crucial. Well, it is to me. "If anyone has the right to that decision, it's me." He said and I furrowed my brows, confused.

"What?" My mom and I asked at the same time.

"I said, it's my place here to speak for her. Her father is like my brother, my own blood, my own. They're my family. Robbie Ray is my best friend. You don't keep secrets from your best friend unless it's for family and it's important. Miley is my family too. She's like my niece. She confided in me first after she fell in love with Mikayla. Miley loves your daughter so much, she's afraid of so many things too, like losing her. Miley's not afraid to tell her dad because she doesn't love Mikayla. No, it's not like that but tell me the truth, Theresa." He requests, hands on his waist as he looked down, then back up.

"When Mikayla came out to you, something changed. Your love didn't change but something changed. It's natural. You were disappointed. No offense, Mikayla, you're a wonderful gal." He said shooting me a smile. I chuckled a little.

"Thanks, I feel so good now." I muttered, wondering if my mom was really disappointed in me.

"Yeah, so think about it. You don't want to feel different but you do. When someone comes out, there's danger of change. That's why a person needs to be mentally and emotionally prepared. Some people are forced to come out and that's horrible. You know why? Cause they don't feel proud. Let Miley feel proud, give her time and I swear she'll make the right decision. I swear she'd be ready and when she's ready, she'll be proud. She will tell her father with a brave face. She won't cower when he frowns or denies it at first. She won't be afraid. Why do you think I haven't told him myself? Miley is struggling with this. She doesn't want too but she is. She's torn to pieces out there at the thought of telling her dad in the next few days. She might be Robbie's child but she's still an adult. Her love life is private and you are violating her privacy and I don't appreciate you violating Miley that way. I won't allow it. I'll drag Robbie Ray around the country, throw his phone off a boat, make him move if I have too but I won't let you force her to tell him." Wade finished and I felt my own heart swell in my chest as if I were just liberated to be witness to his words, to see his love for Miley. Wade is amazing.

"Yeah!" I burst out enthusiastically as my mom looked at me with raised brows before I looked away awkwardly. Oops.

"She's not ready. Don't hurt Miley and don't hurt Robbie. It's not your place to tell him, it's hers." He said waiting for my mom to say something. I wanted to read her thoughts but well, that's impossible. Damn. She looked at Wade, crossed her arms and I don't ever think my mom's said this.

"You're right." Her tone was serious and thoughtful and Wade's features brightened immediately. "I never thought about it that way." My mom admitted and my heart was doing a happy dance now. "I, I won't tell him or ask her to tell him before she's ready." My mom agreed and I smashed into her, hugging her tightly.

"You rock, mom!" I announce, grinning before I let go and run into Wade, hugging the well versed cowboy tightly "And you rock even more!" I squeal and Wade laughed as he hugged me back.

"Thank you, hun but you need to get your butt out there and comfort your girl! Go on, tell her not to worry. I saved her hyde, again." He stated with a smirk present in his voice as I laughed, running away from him and throwing the door open, racing down the path to Wade's car.

I found Miley in Lilly's arms and I pulled her into mine immediately.

"Hands off my girl!" I growled playfully and Lilly giggled at my sudden liveliness.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She replied, moving back as she sat on the car's trunk, watching us.

"Miley, Wade just convinced my mom to leave it alone. You don't gotta worry anymore." I say, lifting her chin to look at me. Her eyes brightened momentarily but her frown remained.

"I'm still gonna have to tell him someday. Might as well get it over with." She sighed, making me frown too.

"Miley, listen to me. I don't care if you never tell him! I just want you; tell him when you're ready. Wade said when you're ready, you'll be proud of us and you'll tell your dad with a brave face. I'm willing to wait."

"I am proud of us. It's not like that, Mikayla. I just don't know how to tell him. I've thought over a million different scenarios and in each one he ends up mad and hating me."

"Miley, he won't hate you."

"He'll be disappointed...it just won't be the same. I mean even with Lilly, things changed." She pointed out.

"Hey!" Lilly protested. "I was just shocked, I'm totally behind you one hundred percent of the way now!" She defended but Miley turned to her.

"Yeah and I love you for that, Lils but it took you months to finally get over it and accept it and treat me the same. What if it takes my dad longer? I don't think I could handle it." Miley whispers and I pull her into my arms as she clings to me.

"I love you, Miley. Whatever you need, I'm here. If you want to tell him then I'll be here for you. If you don't then I'm still right here. We'll figure it out." I promise her.

"Yeah, I'm right here too!" Lilly announces from the trunk as Miley lifts her head up, offering Lilly a smile before focusing on me.

"Thanks Mikayla. I love you too. I don't think I'd make it through all this confusion without you." She whispers, kissing me deeply.

I pull her body closer, giving her as much as I can as I kiss her back with all my love.

"Ew, Come on! Get a room!" Lilly groans and I break away from the kiss annoyed.

"You get a room!" I yell back, kissing Miley's now amused lips again.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Lilly counters.

"Love never makes sense." I answer against Miley's soft lips and ignore Lilly's moans of disgust as I kiss my girlfriend passionately.

* * *

**A/N: **_Poor Lilly, lmao. Anyways, review, my awesome readers :]_


	23. Fears, Movies and Surprises

**Why Do You Hate Me?**

* * *

**Greatpretender27: **I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I was laughing when you said you wanted to smack Theresa, lol :)

**Clareandeliforever: **All in good time and no I haven't seen Degrassi. Lol, sorry.

**JD Midnight: **Lol, aw, thank you :)

**ms-rappy-sleepy: **LMFAO! Your review was hilarious! Yeah, I hate when my parents think they know everything and I'm pretty sure Lilly did like seeing that, lmao. I know I would :D

**Ad3n: **Yeah, they show little kisses on Hannah Montana, lol. Nothing serious and I'm glad you liked Wade's speech :) Ohmygod! Now I wanna know! Tell me what you are, lol, If you want to, of course :]

**Demi-Selena 4ever: **Of course I missed you! I'm glad you're enjoying my stories and oh my god! That is awesome that everything is going so well for you! I hope it still is :) It sounds like fun to be a power couple like that, lol.

**Crazier: **Lol, baby. Love your review, love you, love everything you do, let me love you! ;) Lol, now that you have lost our bet you must write, sucker! Mwahahahaha! Love you, baby! :D

**Flileytothemoon: **Awesome-sauce! And what-the-hell! Poor eyes of yours! You walked in on all three of those, ew! Lol. And yes, I love your reviews! They make me break out laughing so hard :D

**hugeclassiccarttonfan: **Aw! You're so sweet! (:

**WsupAnonymous: **Hey, thanks for all the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**FireHeartBurns: **Hey there again! Once more, thank you and enjoy! [=

* * *

**A/N: **I know I have taken really long to update so I apologize. Also, if there are any typos, please forgive me; I always seem to miss a few no matter how much I proofread.

* * *

**Chapter 23**: Fears, Movies and Surprises

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

"Miley, stop that!" I growled as her fingers slipped into my back pocket, pinching my ass.

"Stop what?" She asked innocently, gripping it tighter and I groaned, closing my eyes. We were currently in her kitchen while Wade and Lilly were outside waiting for us. Miley said she needed to stop by her house to check on a few things.

Being a good girlfriend, I followed her in and went straight to the fridge opening it, looking for a can of soda but instead Miley was now assaulting my lower body.

"Miley, do what you have to do so we can go!"

"I am." She argued and I furrowed my brows, turning around. Her hand moved up, gripping my jacket collar as her lips began gliding down my throat.

"Miley! We can't, not now!" I whimpered but the girl wasn't paying attention to my words as her other hand came around to squeeze my ass again. "Miley…" I groaned as she pulled me into her, closing the fridge door.

"Shh, baby, I can't get this morning out of my head. We'll be quick!" She pleaded against my lips. Against my better judgment, wait, I never had better judgment. I chuckled against her lips.

"You are impossible." I whispered and moaned at the same time since she kept massaging my ass.

She pushed me to sit on top of the table.

"Miley! On the kitchen table?" Her eyes were dark yet sparkling as she nodded.

"Mhm, I want you right here darlin'." She drawled in her sexy southern accent, making a certain sensation hit my lower abdomen.

I grabbed her hair, pulling and prying her lips from attacking my throat as I pressed my lips to hers, forcing my tongue inside. This was too much but so good.

I wrapped my legs around her waist tightly, gripping her ass as her hands were on mine, pulling me up into her.

"Oh god!" I moaned from the sensation.

"I love you, Mikayla." She groaned against my lips.

"I love you too, Miley but damn, what are you doing to me?" I rasped.

"Apologizing baby, I'm still sorry about everything." She whispered, making my eyes fly open. I held her face, slowing our kiss. Her body was still moving against mine, making my eyes flutter for a second but when I could think again, I looked into her eyes.

"I'm not mad about that anymore, Miley. I love you."

"I know but I'm mad at me." She said lowly as her lips moved to my cheek and then to my neck.

"Don't be. I'm okay, Miles and I love you." I moaned again from her center hitting mine.

"I love you too, Marshmellow." She laughed, kissing my nose but then her eyes became dark all over again. "But now I wanna get you hot, make you melt and taste you." She teased.

"Fuck." I cursed, thrusting into her moving hips.

"Miley, what's taking so long?" Wade's voice broke in, making our eyes widen. I loosened my legs from around her, allowing her to stumble over to the fridge, while I stood up, attempting to look normal.

Miley hid her face in the fridge as though she was looking for something and I whipped my cell phone out, pretending I was studiously reading a text, that way I could keep my face down as Wade entered.

"Oh hey, Wade! I was just grabbing a soda, want one?" Miley asked, enthusiastically.

"Hey, what's taking so long?" Lilly's annoyed voice joined as she appeared after Wade.

God, my lower regions are frustrated at these two for ruining this hot moment of ours. Damn.

"Soda." Miley said dully, popping one open as she took a small sip. I chuckled, seeing her clear disappointment that matched mine. Her ears perked up and she glanced over, grinning at me.

"Ew, you two were doing stuff!" Lilly accused us and I crossed my arms, shaking my head.

"We did no such thing!" I exclaimed, walking over to Miley.

"I've uh, I'll just be in my car." Wade muttered, walking back out. I moved over and stole the can of Pepsi from Miley, taking a long sip.

"Someone's thirsty." Miley mumbled and before I could think, the words slipped out.

"If I remember correctly, a few minutes ago, someone else was really thirsty." I smirked and her eyes narrowed.

"Ew! I did not just hear that! Oh my god, no! My poor ears!" Lilly cried covering her ears and shaking her head. I rolled my eyes and laughed as Miley blushed lightly.

"Jerk." She muttered, walking away from me. I grabbed her hand which she accepted immediately and followed her out to the car, leaving Lilly to follow us, complaining about how horrible we are and needed to learn to watch what we say.

We finally settled down in Wade's car and Lilly shut up as Miley relaxed against me.

"So Miley, I got some good news for ya." Wade said with caution obvious in his voice.

"What is it?" Miley asked wearily and I realized that she probably didn't sleep last night as a pang of guilt hit me.

"Uh well, your dad is coming home in four days." He informed quickly as my eyes widened and I felt Miley stiffen.

"Oh, that's great." She mumbled, clearly lost in thought.

I wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"It'll be okay, baby." I assured her but I doubt it helped much.

"Yeah, I guess." She muttered back, making me sigh as I looked out the window. I hate feeling like I can't help her. This is one thing she has to come to terms with on her own. I can't make her tell him or make her feel less tense about the prospect of telling him. I guess all I can do is hold her and wait for her to be ready.

Ready to be happy.

"Mikayla, you okay?" Miley's voice interrupted my thoughts. My forehead creased and I nodded but something deep inside me was unsettled. I don't understand why. My arm became limp around Miley and I felt a bit dull. "What's wrong?" She whispered in my ear.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." I replied pursing my lips. What if my mom was right? What if Miley couldn't accept it, what if she can't tell her dad? What if Wade was wrong and my mom was actually right?

No, I won't think like that. Miley would never, she would never do that.

"Tell me what's wrong." She pleaded, holding hand. My arm became stronger, pulling her closer to me.

"I love you. Whatever happens, I love you." I stated firmly.

"Don't say it like that. Nothing will happen." I smiled weakly and nodded, looking at our hands.

That's what I'm afraid of Miley. That nothing will happen.

Will you tell your dad? Will you accept it? Will he accept it? Will we make it?

Or won't you tell your dad? Will we ever get a chance? Will it be okay?

I don't know and it makes my chest feel so hollow because I just don't know.

"We're here." Wade announced. I smiled, kissing Miley for luck as she ran into the studio for her thirty minute interview with Fuse, a music channel.

After that, Lilly was going join us for dinner at Miley's house and then her mom would pick her up. Wade had the rest of the afternoon off after this interview.

"Mikayla, can we talk?" Lilly asked suddenly. I broke away from my thoughts and looked at the blonde girl.

"Mhm." I murmured.

"Uh, can we take a walk for privacy? No one will recognize you if we walk down the back." She pointed out.

My brows drew together as I nodded and pushed open the car door, stepping out. I jammed my hands in my jacket pockets, falling in step with Lilly as we walked behind the building.

We stopped near a set of stairs as Lilly stood on the first one, becoming taller than me. I placed one foot on the step and waited for her to speak.

"You're worried." She stated as I crossed my arms, staying quiet. "I don't blame you but have more faith in Miley. She loves you."

"I know. I have a lot of faith in Miley. I just, I don't even know." I admitted. "I'm, I can't believe I'm actually gonna say this and to you of all people but, I'm scared."

"Oh geez, Mikayla Marshall is scared, call the newspapers because she's human!" Lilly exclaimed sarcastically, making me breathe out in relief that she didn't look down at me for admitting that.

"Yeah well, you'd be shocked at how much of a surprise it is that I'm scared. I'm rarely afraid of anything but with Miley, I'm constantly afraid of losing her. It's like she makes me so much stronger but at the same time she makes me weak too."

"Well, it's not just like that for you, Mikayla. Miley and I talk a lot. You're always the only thing on her mind."

"No, I'm not. Her dad and her fears are mixed in there somewhere too. I love her and I trust her but I feel like I'm gonna get hurt even if that's not what she means to do. I feel like she's gonna pull away from her own restrictions. I just, I feel like love won't be enough to keep her with me and that scares me so much." I whispered shakily when suddenly I was pulled into Lilly's arms.

My own arms stayed limp at my sides as I leaned my head onto her shoulder.

"Gosh Mikayla, is that what was going through your mind all this time? Listen to me. Miley is ready for anything when it comes to you. She's crazy about you. You may not realize this but Miley is lovesick for you. She'll do anything. When I was hesitant and a little judgmental about your relationship, she was close to not talking to me again. Trust me, she loves you." Lilly said to assure me but it's like nothing was penetrating my fears.

"Yeah, you're right." I pulled back, smiling. Lilly didn't need to deal with this. It was my own crap to deal with and I just need to get over myself.

"Mikayla, Stop pretending. It's obvious, okay?" I sighed.

"Don't worry, Lilly. I appreciate this and all but I'll be fine." She gripped my shoulder affectionately.

"It will be fine, you'll see in time. Come on, let's go back." She suggested before we headed to the car. "And Mikayla." She called before we got in.

"Yeah?"

"She loves you. She won't hurt you and if she does, you can hit me, once." Lilly offered, making me laugh.

"Wow, thanks." I chuckled, opening the door and sitting down as Lilly got in the front with Wade.

I honestly felt a little better due to Lilly but I can't shake this fear. I worry and as much as I don't want to, I can't help it but until I get over it, I can at least hide it. No need to put more weight on Miley's already heavily loaded shoulders.

"It's over!" Miley grinned, pulling the car door open and tumbling into my lap. "Interview went great." She announced, kissing me. I grinned, holding my girlfriend closer.

"That's wonderful, baby, just wonderful." I said, pressing my forehead to hers as my eyes closed enjoying the moment.

"We have to drive-" Wade mumbled but I heard a smack and Lilly say:

"Shush!"

I smiled, holding her tightly for a while before I finally let her move and lock the door for Wade to drive.

"One day the paparazzi is gonna catch ya'll if you're not more careful." Wade warned. I looked at Miley to see if she was concerned but instead she had a bright grin on her face.

"That would be awesome, we wouldn't have to hide it anymore." She said, kissing my cheek.

"Wait, you wouldn't care?" I questioned.

"Nope, I just want to tell my dad. Once that's over, I won't care about other people. Do you not want the world to know?" She asked, suddenly worried but what she just said made me rethink a lot.

Maybe I don't need to worry so much. I smiled now, feeling assured.

"I want everyone to know. I love you, Miley Stewart. I wouldn't care if people judged me or hated me but I want even the people that hate me to know that I have such a wonderful girl as mine." I sighed and Miley's eyes lit up as she hugged me tightly.

"I'm glad you feel that way." She mumbled, playing with my fingers. I relaxed in my seat as the car stopped and Lilly ran into a restaurant, picking up our Mexican meal of tacos and quesadillas.

Wade soon dropped us home and we hung out in the living room, watching _The Stepfather_ and munching on tacos.

"No, no, no! Break down the fucking door, he has your girlfriend, dude! What the fuck! Stupid ass phone!" Lilly yelped. I was laughing at Lilly's reaction and Miley was wide eyed, staring at the T.V. screen.

"Oh god, run dammit!" Miley squealed.

"Holy fuck, she cut his ass with glass!" Lilly shouted, grinning.

"You know he's not dead." I pointed out, laughing at them.

"How do you know?" Lilly challenged.

"The crazy people never die." I answer simply and just like that, the stepfather gets back up, chasing them.

"You go, girlfriend! He so has the sweetest girlfriend ever!" Lilly gushed, smiling

"No, I do." Miley whispered, pecking my lips.

"Close your eyes, Miles." I warned, but she didn't and was startled by the chainsaw.

"That chick is brave as fuck! I would have left already." Lilly announced. I shook my head, laughing as the two men plummeted down off the roof and Miley let out a gasp.

"No, he couldn't have gotten away!" But sure enough, the serial killer stepfather was nowhere to be found.

"I can't believe it! No, no, no! Lady! Stay away from him! He's a murderer, save your children!" Lilly squealed but the movie ended and Lilly groaned as though she could have actually stopped it which left me and Miley laughing at her antics.

"Wow Lilly, you really get lost in a movie." I stated, chuckling as Miley gripped my arm to calm herself.

"Yeah, yeah, don't tell me you weren't freaking out when he put that boulder against the window and dragged her off! Or when the phone fell and broke in pieces, stupid phone!" She grumbled, eating the last bite of her quesadilla and drinking from her can of sprite.

"Well, I was tense but you were like fucking the T.V. with how close you got!"

"Hey, hey, hey! The T.V. is lucky! Lilly don't get that close to nobody!" She said with a smirk, making me break out into more laughter.

"Oh my god Miley, your best friend is mentally challenged!" I muttered between laughter, clutching my tummy. Miley stood up, shaking her head as she started picking up the mess.

"Lilly, wasn't your mom gonna pick you up half an hour ago?" Lilly stopped laughing and checked her phone.

"Oh shit, seven missed calls!" I laughed at her, earning a glare as she ran to the corner of the room, calling her mom.

I got up and helped Miley clean up our mess. I was throwing the papers in the garbage can when I felt a hand creep up my back, fingers walking up to my neck, then lips lightly brushing my skin.

I inhaled deeply, whirling around to see Miley's tempting smirk.

"Is Lilly gone?" I asked, grinning as I gripped Miley's waist, kissing her before she could even consider my question.

"No, Lilly is not gone so stop humping in the kitchen!" Lilly interrupted, making me groan against Miley's lips before she pulled away.

"Go home!" I begged but she chuckled.

"Well, turns out my mom is stuck at work. Some client is unsure and she's trying to close this deal so either I sleep here tonight unless Wade can pick me up." Lilly said looking at Miley hopefully.

"No, I can't ask him for that. He personally asked for this time off but I can drive you!" Miley offered, grinning

"This is not gonna end well." I muttered aloud as I followed a now hyper and excited Miley to her rarely used car.

We all got in and the drive wasn't very long before we said goodbye to Lilly.

"See ya, Lils." Miley called back as Lilly waved. I gave her a smile before looking forward.

"Since we're out already, do you mind stopping at my house? I wanna grab a demo of my new album and share it with you." I stated with a grin and sure enough, Miley's face lit up.

"Oh my god, yes!" She exclaimed, setting the gear to _drive_ as she took off towards my house.

I was telling her all about my favorite song and how I wrote it in my bed, thinking of her when she parked in front of my driveway.

"Why is there a car in my driveway?" I questioned getting out of the car to look at it, instantly recognizing it.

"That, that's Wade's car." Miley said, confirming my suspicions as I took a deep breath and stared at my house.

"What the fuck?" I muttered, cocking my head at Miley before heading up the pathway silently.

* * *

**A/N: **_So I decided to write it differently than you may have expected. Hope you all are still happy and now I shall go do my college papers o.O_


	24. Paparazzi Meets A Savage

**Why Do You Hate Me?**

* * *

**Crazier: **And which couple might that be ;) lolz. And yes, that kitchen bit was your fantasy :p haha. Thanks so much for the compliment baby! I appreciate it :) I love you too cuddlebaby! And this one is all for you babe! \o/

**Ms-rappy-sleeper**: Oh my god! I seriously die every time of laughter whenever I read your reviews! You're friggen hilarious lolz! Now read on my funny friend. You'll find out the answers to some of your questions :) lol. Enjoy!

**Ad3n**: Awh Thanks so much and yea lolz. Lily is not the questionable character anymore :D Lolz And yes, everything is going good in my world, hope the same goes for you :) Enjoy!

**greatpretender27**: Lolz you're so bad! Lolz But who knows haha. I'm glad you find Lily funny and cute lol and yes, the thought of coming out is a frightening one for sure. Good luck if you need it. Enjoy the update now! :)

**Demi-Selenaforever**: Lolz Glad you're enjoying all the characters! Hope you like this update :) And hope everything is good with you!

**DarkDesires16**: Lolz Make a hot steamy kitchen scene with Fallen! Lmao And Blue vagina! Wth! Lmao! Omg! Hahaha! Nice! Now read and find out what's up with Wade and Theresa :)

**FireHeartBurns**: Lolz Glad you're liking it! Enjoy this update!

**Luv4mj1995**: lolz You'll find out now what happens :) Well I got your message which made me feel so bad. I'm so sorry for making you wait so long and I hope you enjoy this update! :D P.S. Gimme my sour gummy worms! :P lolz

**Sandrasandia**: Lolz Thanks so much! Glad you're enjoying this story. Hope ya like this chapter! :D

* * *

**Chapter 24: **Paparazzi Meets A Savage

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

I finally stood in front of my door, so many things rushing through my mind. What the hell is Wade doing here? At night, in my house, with my mommy! I mean, I knew there was an attraction, but dude! She's my mom!

I pulled out my keys, feeling Miley's presence behind me. I figured she'd be defensive of Wade but she kept quiet as I turned the key and pushed the door open.

I was honestly prepared to be scarred for life as I slowly walked in, shocked at what I was seeing.

"What the-" A long silence passed as I stared on.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Miley whispered as I took in what was in front of me.

On my T.V., _The Notebook_ was playing while Wade's head was in my mother's lap. He was snoring softly, my mom's arm lying across his chest as she too was asleep.

I walked closer, blinking rapidly. Were they really cuddling on the couch?

Suddenly, I heard a little click from behind me. My head whipped around to see Miley holding her phone up, snapping a picture.

"What are you doing?" I said lowly with a lifted brow as she grinned.

"For blackmailing purposes?" She whispered back with an uncertain tone, making me chuckle.

"That's genius!" I whisper-yelled, pulling my own phone out as I took a picture. I grinned, loving how opportunistic Miley was with this idea.

"We should leave." Miley suggested and I nodded, knowing that she didn't want to wake them up. I grinned, realizing that I could have this on my mom and pull it out unexpectedly at any time.

"Yeah, I'll let you hear my demo some other time. Let's get out of here." I agreed, following Miley back out. Besides, I lose things easy. I would make a huge mess and tons of noise searching for that album now.

As soon as we settled in Miley's car she turned to me.

"I can't believe it! Wade and your mom, cuddling and watching _The Notebook_! Aw, it's so adorable!" She squealed, making me laugh.

"I guess it could have been worse." I mumbled, cringing. Ew.

"I was so ready to be freaked out!" Miley said as she began driving.

"Oh god, me too! I seriously thought they would be in my mom's room."

"Or worse, your room!"

"Ew, why would you say that? Ew!" I groaned, closing my eyes.

"Sorry, some parents do that!" She claimed in a higher pitched voice, making me blink and turn.

"What the fuck! Does your dad do that?" I asked, honestly appalled.

"Mikayla! Ew, no! Why would you ask that?" She screeched.

"Me! You started it, nasty!" I scolded, making her laugh

"Gosh, you're disgusting!" She retorted.

"No! You said you thought they were doing it in my room! That's disgusting!"

"Well, you didn't have to say that about my dad!" She shot back.

"But you said parents do that in their kid's room! I assumed!"

"God just stop! My dad would never!" I stayed quiet and the subject was close to being dropped as Miley sighed in relief but I couldn't help myself as I muttered.

"That's what you think."

"Mikayla!" She shrieked. "Shut up!" I broke out into laughter at her outburst.

"Sorry, I'll stop!" I relented as a smile tugged at her lips.

"Parents are horrible." She concluded.

"Yeah well, we're no better, we did it on your couch, you know and almost in your kitchen earlier." I reminded her. She gripped the steering wheel noticeably tighter.

"Yeah well, that was different." She mumbled.

"How so?" I inquired with a playful smile.

"Shut up."

"Shutting up."

"Ugh! Shut up!"

"I am!"

"No, you're not!"

"You really want me to shut up?"

"No, but don't say you will if you won't!"

"Shut up!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"So you can tell me what to do?"

"Yes." Miley said with the cutest grin ever.

"Oh fine, you win!" I relented and her hand left the steering wheel to hold mine.

"I love you."

"I love you." I stated back, making her smile as she sighed, her head falling back, bracing on the headrest as she drove.

Soon enough, she parked in her driveway and we got out heading in, hand in hand when unexpectedly, a flash surprised me.

We turned around, shocked as a man shuffling with his camera attempted to hide behind a tree near Miley's house.

The horror flashed through Miley's eyes as realization sank in.

Paparazzi.

I don't know what I really planned to do but I had no choice as instinct took me over and I rushed off in his direction.

"Mikayla, stop!" Miley cried from behind me as I raced on my long legs toward that tree. I heard a loud curse and suddenly the man sped off, revealing himself fully, camera in hand.

He was a bit chubby and when he turned to glance back at me, I saw that he had some hideous facial hair flying about as he ran. I growled to myself as I sped up. No way a middle aged, hairy and balding jerk was gonna outrun me!

"You can't touch me!" He yelled. "It's against the law!"

"Fuck the law!" I muttered under my breath as I picked up the pace, feeding off of the fact that he was actually scared.

As I drew closer, my eyes trained on his camera, I reached out, suddenly stumbling. In that moment so many things went through my mind but that camera was my goal so I had no choice.

As I was stumbling, I pushed my leg hard on the concrete, propelling my falling body forward and thankfully, it gave me enough distance to grab the camera before tumbling down to the ground painfully, grunting as the wind left me.

I felt weak but adrenaline was still pumping through me as I ripped the film out of its compartment. The camera was already smashed now since I fell forward, letting it hit the ground first.

"What's wrong with you?" The man growled, getting nearer to me. In a frenzy, I picked myself off of the ground, my knee still aching and probably bruised from the fall.

"What's wrong with me? You took an unauthorized picture on private property!"

"No, I did not! I was behind a tree not on the property!"

"That tree and this whole block are legally owned for the very reason to avoid perverts like you! You could go to jail for taking pictures on this whole block! Are you stupid?" I asked seriously and I could see fear flash through his eyes.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered out, backing up.

"I said, I can call the cops you, you idiot! What are you doing here at night taking photos of a young girl entering her home on a privately owned block? You know what, I'm calling the cops on you! What's your name?" I growled, pulling out my cell.

The man turned on his heel and tore off down the street in fright, making me sigh out, thankful that he bought my load of bullshit.

"I can't believe he fell for that!" Miley's shocked voice said suddenly from behind me.

"I know." I laughed, shaking my head. "Well, do you want this?" I asked, lifting my hand up with the smashed camera and crumpled film.

"How did the paparazzi find this place?" She groaned. "It's my dad's secret house. He's gonna be mad that we have to move again." She whined and realization slapped me in the face.

"Miley, you still have your wig on from the interview. He must have followed us all day!" I sighed.

"What?" She cried out, lifting her hand up to feel her wig. Her head fell as soon as her hand raked through it. "Shit."

I lifted the film up, looking though all of it and sure enough there were pictures of Miley as Hannah and me in wade's car, Miley as Hannah, Lilly and I entering her house, Miley as Hannah and me going into my mom's house.

The hug we shared with Miley as Hannah on my lap in Wade's car was the most incriminating.

"Damn Miley, we could have seriously been in trouble." I groaned, showing her the film. She looked for a second before shaking her head.

"I'm so sorry, Mikayla, I usually remember to take my stupid wig off!" Miley said, clearly angry at herself as she turned swiftly, trudging towards her house.

I sighed and followed after her. Once locked safely in her house, I moved behind her stressed form, wrapping my arms around her waist as my chin settled on her shoulder.

I could feel the weight of this reality pressing down on both of us as I knew what I had to say. And as much as I didn't want to say it, I had no choice.

"It's time Miley. Tell your dad about us. That's the only reason I ran after the dude. So your dad could hear it from your mouth, not from reading a newspaper or watching T.V. That was too close and if you don't tell him, you're just gonna risk it more." I explained and she nodded silently.

A moment passed and I could almost feel her mind on overdrive before she sighed, pulled her blonde wig off and threw it down on the couch.

"I know Mikayla. I know. I still can't believe I made such a huge mistake today. How did I not realize I had the wig on?" She questioned herself, turning around to face me as I straightened up.

"Well, it's not totally your fault; I kinda didn't realize either till just now. I mean, I'm so used to seeing you either way, I guess my mind just cancels it out. Lilly didn't even point it out. Don't be so hard on yourself, Miley. It was a mistake but hey, at least I got this." I reminded cheerfully, lifting the damaged camera up again.

"Do you realize how dangerous that was? What if he was psycho? Or worse, what if he didn't fall for your lie? What if he called the cops on you for breaking his camera or what if he hurt you?" She scolded heatedly.

"Yeah well, what if he printed that picture in tomorrow's paper and outed that Hannah Montana is dating Mikayla Marshall, huh? You'd hate me!" I replied angrily and Miley's face softened.

"Marshmellow!" She groaned, taking my hand. "I wouldn't hate you if the world found out that way! Besides, I can only be mad at myself. You know, he's probably gonna be back though. He knows about us and the paparazzi are like roaches!" She said bitterly and I understood what she meant. They just never relent.

"Yeah, well even if it gets on the news, at least he has no pictures."

"If it gets on the news? You mean, when." She corrected, her shoulders slumping.

"I guess." I admitted. She was right, no doubt that the guy was about to spread his knowledge of us with or without a picture.

I sighed and went over to the couch, sitting down. My knee still stung from that fall and I absently rubbed it softly.

"That was a pretty bad fall you took." She said weakly and I looked up, nodding. I leaned my head back not knowing what to do. Things were tense and I couldn't pretend they weren't.

Moments later, I felt Miley sit next to me and lift my leg up. My head turned swiftly to meet her eyes, staring at me deeply. She looked down and began pulling my jeans up to inspect my right knee.

"You are the best girlfriend ever, Mikayla." She whispered. "You ran after a dangerous jerk for me." She said rubbing my knee. "I love you."

"I'd do anything to keep you safe and happy Miley and if it means a little bruise to my knee, then fine."

"Um, baby, this bruise isn't little." She mumbled, making me look down to see a much larger scrape than I imagined on my knee.

"Oh my god! My knee, my beautiful knee, no!" I screeched, looking at it. "Ew, this is nasty! Get it off!" I cried and suddenly Miley broke out laughing, making me glare at her "Do you find my pain funny?"

"No, but I find your over exaggeration absolutely hilarious!" She said cracking up. I dropped my leg and folded my arms.

"You are an evil, evil girl, Miley Ray Stewart!"

"And you are a big baby, Mikayla Marie Marshall!" She shot back as I pouted.

"My knee!" I said stubbornly.

"Okay, I have a first aid kit, relax." She drawled, getting up and walking out. I stared at my knee, closely inspecting the cut. I guess no more short skirts or anything till this heals and fades away.

A moment later, Miley came back with her first aid kit and sat next to me, opening it. She lifted my knee onto her lap and blew at the cut. I smiled and she started laughing as she reached for a cotton ball.

After dousing it with hydrogen peroxide, she continuously blew at my scrape and cleaned it. It burned a little bit but it was bearable since it was adorable to watch my girlfriend be this caring with my knee. My mom would just use the spray and tell me to deal with the pain but Miley was sweet about it.

I leaned my head back, still staring as she put a band aid on it and then closed up the kit.

"It still hurts." I stated in my baby voice. She grinned and I think she knew where I was heading with this.

"Oh really, would you like me to kiss it better?" She asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Mhm." I nodded my head, staring at her as she moved her position so she was leaning on the couch with one knee. Her hand softly held the underside of my bare knee and she bent down, pressing her lips to the covered bruise.

"That better?" She asked and I smiled, nodding which made her chuckle and suddenly her lips were against my thigh. Even through my jeans I could feel it which made me jump a bit as I slid my hand into her hair.

"Miley..." I groaned and her other hand slid up my thigh, too close to the area that wanted her touch.

"Yes Marshmellow?" She answered with a smile as her both her hands started working quickly at my jeans.

"I, uh, you, shouldn't do this." I started but suddenly she moved up, connecting her forehead to mine as her hot breath hit my lips, making mine part in need. "Not here, we should go upstairs." I advised but either Miley didn't hear me or didn't care because suddenly her lips were fierce on mine as she dragged my jeans down.

"I didn't get to taste you earlier." She whispered, grazing her lips down my neck.

"God, Miley-" My speech was extremely limited at the moment as her thumb flicked over my nipple numerous times till it began to make me ache lower. "Please baby."

"Please what?" She questioned deviously as my shirt and then bra was stripped away.

"Stop playing with me!" I growled and suddenly she was standing up with a smirk.

"If that's what you want, then fine, I'll stop playing with you." I watched in horror as she started walking towards the stairs. I was ready to run after her when she turned back to me.

"But if I can't play with you, can I play with myself?" She whispered, making me tighten down south. I made a funny noise as I stood up slowly, shirtless and pants already opened.

Miley's eyes narrowed and I was about to smirk at my effect on her when her hands went down to the hem of her shirt.

"Miley..." I trailed off, wide-eyed as she slowly slid it off, tossing it over to me. I stared even harder when she began undoing her jeans and they soon hit the floor. "Miley!" I growled.

Using her right foot, she kicked the pants up and they hit my torso before falling back down.

Our eyes never disconnected as I watched her up on the first step. I smiled now and pushed my own jeans down, kicking them off. I was left in just a pair of black lacey panties while Miley was in a dark blue matching set.

And fuck did that look hot! Her eyes roamed over my chest shamelessly as I moved forward. When she realized I was coming after her, she turned, bolting up the stairs. I would have complained if she didn't leave the sexiest view ever.

"You are in so much trouble, Miley!" I threatened, racing up after her. I walked into her room expecting to see her on the bed but I was surprised when I was ambushed from behind. The door was locked and I was pressed up against up.

"Miley." I murmured as her lips ran down my throat. One hand gripped my breast as the other hand grabbed my thigh, lifting it up and she pressed into me. "Fuck!" I cursed before her lips covered mine. Her tongue pushed into my mouth, making me suck on it.

She pulled away, staring at me with a grin.

"How are you this sexy?" She groaned and her tongue darted out against my lips but before she could pull it away, I pulled it in with my lips and she became undone almost with the way she growled, smashing her lips on mine. My own hands were on her waist as I pulled her closer against me.

"You are fucking _hot_!" I drew out the word as I pushed her backwards so we could fall on the bed. I landed on top, ignoring the sting of my knee and kissed my way down her neck but before I could get lower, she turned us swiftly and pulled my panties down.

Her mouth attached to my clit, making my legs open wildly as she made her home there.

"Fuck, Miley!" I kept making noises as she sucked at me, her tongue running up and down my aching center every few moments.

"I'm addicted to your taste." She whispered as a hot breath blew over my folds, making me squirm. Her hands were firmly holding my thighs down and open but she spread my legs wider, giving her all the entry she wanted.

Her tongue slowly invaded as she pushed it into me. I pressed my head back into the mattress hard as she began a rhythm with her mouth and I struggled viciously as her fingers joined in spreading my folds for her to push her tongue in deeper.

I could feel my walls begin to tighten and a single finger entered me. My hips lifted as her mouth closed over my clit.

"Shit, I'm gonna come!" I yelled and her second finger worked its way in, making me lose all focus. Everything became a bright hot blur as the sensations took over. I tightened up and clamped down on her fast moving fingers.

I could literally feel the liquid pouring out of me and the fact that I could feel and hear her enjoying it all made me convulse even harder.

"Mi-Miley, oh god, baby, fuck!" I screamed as I came fully, my body stilling before I collapsed, my legs spread open while I breathed out harshly.

Miley's fingers slowly slid out but her tongue continued licking at me causing my body to twitch from the pleasure. I smiled as Miley moved up, kissing me.

I was so close to falling asleep from how hard I came but then my eyes widened when I saw Miley sucking her fingers, the fingers that were just inside of me.

I don't know what happened to me but one second I'm tired and laying here, the next I'm full of energy and on top of Miley, kissing her harshly, holding her hands above her head.

Tonight, I am going fuck my girlfriend senseless.

She's already saying incoherent things as I pinch her nipples and press two fingers against her clit.

"Mm babe, shit! What's gotten into you?" She cried as I bite down at her tight stomach.

"You Miley, you've gotten into me!" I growled, continuing on to do as I pleased and fuck her into another world.

Her hands gripped my hair and I gripped her thighs, sucking at her clit.

"Mikayla, oh god!"

"God can't help you tonight, Miley Stewart." I drawled and she moaned at my rough words, squirming but she wasn't getting away. Not tonight.

No, tonight she was mine to do as I wished and I wanted to go crazy between her legs as I unleashed my mouth on her wildly.

Tonight I wanted to be savage.

And she loved it.

* * *

**A/N: **_Um, so this is interesting o.o _I have no further commentary :x

**P.S.**_ I love you__,__ Sky._


	25. Public Opinions and Good Lovin'

**Why Do You Hate Me?**

* * *

**James888**: Thanks so much :D I appreciate that and yes, I agree, the paparazzi have no brains.

**Ad3n**: Lol, glad you like her mom :) Mikayla is such a badass :D Haha! I'm glad everything's good with you :) Hope it still is.

**Ms-rappy-sleeper**: Lmao, you were drooling o.o lol! And yeah, the paparazzi dude's defense was stupid :D

**Greatpretender27**: Yeah, I thought Wade and Mikayla's mom were cute too :) And lmfao! You think they slept together? o.o Well, I write the story and it's your job to interpret so great job, lmao! And yes, Mikayla was awesome with what she did to the paparazzo :D Enjoy this chapter and thanks for the great review. I loved it!

**Crazier**: I know exactly why the last chapter was your favorite ;) Haha I love you too, baby! So much! Lmfao, of course you'd take pictures of sleeping people you creeper :p! And yeah…that line, maybe I'll use it on you again :p! I love you baby and congratulations on graduating! I'm proud of you, Sky! So proud! Enjoy now, my lovely! :)

**Luz4mj1995**: Lol, I agree that they are cute together :D And awh man! Go buy me gummy worms! Lol or no next chapter :p J/k! Enjoy!

**ScaryMiley**: No comment about rough Mikayla and sex lmao! I wrote the thing so that's enough to answer for me :p lmao! Thanks for the compliment and I am full of ideas! I hope that this summer I can get them all out! :D lol. Enjoy this now!

* * *

_**A/N:**__ First of all, congratulations to my beautiful girlfriend __**Crazier **__for graduating today! I love you! :D_

_Secondly, a special thanks to all the participants in this chapter! In no specific order, I'd like to thank and give credit to:_

**Ad3n**

**DarkDesires16**

**Crazier**

**ms-rappy-sleeper**

**greatpretender27**

**Luz4mj1995**

**ScaryMiley**

**James888**

**FallenSoldier15**

**Mikileylover3231**

**Cuddle Heart**

_*You all made this chapter happen. I send my love to you all and thanks again for becoming part of my story!*_

* * *

**Chapter 25: **Public Opinions and Good Lovin'

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

"We're so dead!" Miley whined as I chewed on a slice of toast.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, still half asleep. My body was not functioning yet and I don't know why I'm up right now!

Why is Miley not tired? We were up all damn night and we were supposed to be sleeping all day!

Yet she manages to get up, make breakfast and drag me out of bed. I mean, yeah it's almost six p.m., but still, I need to sleep!

"Baby, read this." She said, handing me this week's people magazine. The headline read:

_'Could Mikayla be the Teen Sensations secret lover?'_ My eyes ran down to the little blurb right under the headline.

_'Witness states he saw Hannah Montana in the arms of Mikayla Marshall. Was it a friendly hug or a lovers embrace? Details on page 3.'_

I almost ripped the magazine in my haste to get to the story but my eyes widened seeing an old picture of me and Hannah when we were about fifteen, hugging in a fake friendly manner for some charity concert.

Ugh, fucking bastards! There was the long article that I was frightened to read. Normally, I didn't care because it was usually false but this…this could be real.

_'It wasn't long ago that Ms. Hannah Montana stated in an interview that she was 'taken.' Now after going over that interview it has become clear that she never indicated the sex of said lover. It would seem obvious that she could say she has a boyfriend but Ms. Montana pointedly avoided that declaration and stuck to a private admittance, leaving everyone in the dark about the truth. _

_Now all who have seen pop sensation, Mikayla Marshall know for a fact that she's feisty, fun, and very honest. Or is she? When questioned about her love life she simply avoids it at all costs. That arouses suspicions that these two are linked together. _

_A witness, who wishes to remain anonymous states that after coming out of the Disney Studios, Hannah excitedly ran into the arms of Mikayla in what seems to be a more than friendly manner. Soon after getting in the car with her driver and another friend whose identity is unclear at this time, they drove off to a nearby taco-bell and soon went to a house. The address of the house is private as it seems that Ms. Montana resides there but the couple clearly spent time alone after dropping their friend home. If they were simply friends, they would have parted as well, but no, that did not happen. It is certain that there is a secret romance conspiring between the two teen idols but the real questions come out now. Will they hide or admit to it?_

_To get a feel of how Mikayla and Hannah fans would take it, we randomly spoke to a few who agreed to share their thoughts on the couple._

_Question: What are your thoughts on Disney Channel producing teen idols such as Hannah Montana or Mikayla who are possibly gay? Would it have a negative effect on the children watching Disney shows?_

_Age 23, Brianna P. Brookhaven, Mississippi: "Well, to be honest, I like think this is kind of weird. I mean, it's Disney and these kids should be putting up a good example so I really hope this is a joke. If they are a couple I think it's best that they come out though because hiding will just make it worse. It's just a hard thing to take in if they are together, then Disney would just be pointless if this is what they contribute to our society and children. That's all I have to say about it."_

_Age 18, Jamie-lee Watson. Bethel, N.Y: " It's totally up to them to choose who they want to love and it has nothing to do with anyone else. No, it would not have a negative effect on children. It shows that you can love anybody no matter what, color, gender, size or looks they have. But parents, some parents will not like it and tell the children it's wrong which will change their mind about it. But that is life and no one can change it."_

_Age 21, Aden C. Virginia Beach, Virginia: "My thoughts on Disney Channel producing teen idols such as Hannah Montana or Mikayla are that it would be amazing. It would do wonders for kids growing up who are gay. It would teach kids that it's okay to be who you are and not hide who they truly are. Do I think it would have a negative affect? I don't believe so. I think it would make younger kids feel less outsider-ish. It would also teach everyone that it's okay. So I believe it would help. Now would others agree? Don't know. My whole family would be cool with it and as long as that's the case nothing else matters."_

_Age 24, Julie F. Lyon, France: "I think that it would be interesting. If seeing gay people turns teens into gays then why do teens turn gay watching straight couples? Disney's speech is always: 'Do what you want, be who you want and love who you want.' They have to keep their words. I heard rumors about Disney doing "gay animes" in the future, let's see Jasmine make out with Cinderella! Moreover, Disney is so giving hints on purpose. All of their main shows are full of gayness."_

_We then asked fans the question: If Hannah and Mikayla are a gay couple, should they keep it a secret from the public or admit to it and why?_

_Age 18, Alice. Philippines. "For me, why not? Yes of course! And geez, it's their life. People should **** off! Everyone knows what 'respect' means. Still, it's for them to decide but if they are gonna choose to keep it a secret, that's their choice, not mine. I mean, they shouldn't admit it that fast, they could prepare and wait to reveal it but to 'totally' hide it. Gosh, it's not love, it's a shame. So not cool. Love is worth fighting for."_

_Age 19, Ray J. Tallahassee, Florida: "I think they should tell the world because first of all, they would feel relieved because they don't have that burden on themselves and maybe they would get some haters but if someone is a fan then they shouldn't care and be happy for them because Hannah and Mikayla found someone they love!"_

_Age 28, Paul S. Houston, Texas: "If they are a gay couple, I think they should wait a few months after they start going out so that way there's not too much pressure on them, then once they have that behind them then, they can tell everyone they're in love."_

_Age 23, Aileen L. Paris, France: "It's up to Mikayla and Hannah if they want to keep it as a secret. I don't blame them for that since all my relationships are like that but I'd love to see them coming out of the closet together."_

_After a few in questions with such fans, we took a poll of over hundreds of Disney fans, asking if they thought Hannah and Mikayla are a cute couple and the results show:_

_Yes: 73%_

_No: 27%_

_So there you have it. It seems as though most avid Disney fans are comfortable with the possibility of a homosexual couple within the network.'_

I looked up at Miley after I finished reading the article.

"Uh it's not so bad, I mean, most of them were actually nice."

"Mikayla, it doesn't matter, that whole article is just based on Disney fans, not grown-ups and stuff."

"Oh." I mumbled, re-reading the last line, realizing she was right but I still kept smiling. At least our fans were okay with it. I wonder, if we really came out, would they still have our backs?

"Mikayla...I'm afraid to turn on the T.V." Miley said and I lifted my head back up from the article.

"Wait, no! They would not have this on T.V. already!" I exclaimed, hopping up and running over to the living room. I grabbed the remote, falling on the couch as I turned it on. I skipped through the channels, finding nothing.

The moment _E! News_ came on, my eyes bugged out seeing a picture of Miley and I on the screen. Ryan Seacrest stood smiling with a Mic in his hand. Oh Ryan, are we not friends?

Miley suddenly laughed.

"Of course he would get this scoop first." She said, making me laugh too. "I'm gonna kill him." Miley swore, sitting next to me.

"Remind me to help you." I added, turning the volume up as he began to speak.

"So it turns out that teen-sensation's, Mikayla Marshall and Hannah Montana are moving past the friend zone." He did a little wink and turned to the woman next to him. What are your thoughts, Emily?'

"Well, quite frankly, I say good for them! They're both young and famous. If they're in love then they should go for it. If it's just a publicity stunt, then I'm sure the fans will still eat it all up." She commented, making my jaw fall slack before Ryan spoke up again.

"I don't know if it's about publicity, Emily. I've interviewed both Hannah and Mikayla, and well, they're both pretty open. If they're hiding this, I don't blame them. The pressure on Disney kids can be quite tough. That's why, if they're hiding their relationship from fear, _E! News_ is on a mission to show that there are people who will accept it so they don't have to hide. We have our main man on the streets of L.A., asking busy shoppers what their honest thoughts are on the possible romance between our famous pop idols. Dan, Danny, you there?" The screen went to a younger man standing in a busy area with a Mic, looking back at the screen.

"Yeah, Ryan, I'm here and we've been asking many people these questions and well, they all seem very positive. Here, let's see what this person has to say." Danny sped over to someone, talking to them quickly before they turned to the camera.

"So what's your name, where are ya from and how old are you?" Danny questioned the young girl.

"Uh, well my name is Ariel, I'm fifteen and I'm from Huntsville, Alabama." She answered with a smile.

"Nice name, Ariel and can you tell me what you think of the possibility of Mikayla and Hannah being gay?"

Well, my thoughts on Hannah Montana and Mikayla possibly being gay is that I wouldn't care because if you fall in love with a girl, you fall in love with a girl because love is love." She said with a huge grin, making me feel happy that a young fan like her would say that for us.

"Do you think it would be negative on young viewers such as yourself?

"I would say yes and no, um..." She scratched her head and looked at the camera again "I don't really know how to explain my answer so I would just say yes and no..." She trailed off, unsurely, making Danny laugh.

"I gotchya honey, it's a tough question. Thanks for your time and let's move on to someone else." He said, waving to the girl as they walked off.

Seconds later, two young women appeared on the screen, one in what looked like a military uniform and another dressed casually in jeans and a black tank top.

"Hey you two look cozy, what's the story here?" Danny asked playfully, offering the Mic and the girl with the uniform on glanced at the girl next to her and smiled responding.

"We're married." She stated proudly and the sparkle in the other girl's eye when she said that made me jealous almost. They were open and happy. I want to be like that.

"Oh wow, well congratulations, will you please introduce yourselves, tell us how old you are and where ya'll are from?" Danny asked politely.

"You can call me Sergeant. Tk N." The girl in the uniform replied "I'm 21 and my wife and I live in Miami, Florida but we're just visiting L.A. for a few days."

"Yeah, my name's Liv and I'm 22, meaning, I'm older so I get to talk first." The other girl joked, making her wife laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, let her go first or I'll be in trouble later." The first one teased, making Danny chuckle as he nodded.

"Okay, so Liv, do you think that if Mikayla and Hannah are gay, they should hide or be open about it?"

"I would say they should be public about it. I mean, obviously not flaunt it out in the open but definitely they shouldn't hide who they are. Not only for themselves but also for each other. I personally know first-hand how it feels to be kept as a secret. It's not fun and in the end, it hurts. So I do not think they should keep it a secret, especially if they want the relationship to last." She answered and I could see her wife take her hand soothingly as Danny kept talking.

"Thanks Liv and now Sgt Tk!" He announced, saluting playfully "Same question."

"If Mikayla and Hannah Montana are a gay couple, I say they should announce it to the world. It's who they are. So what if they're two women? Love has no gender." She said firmly, sharing a kind look with her wife who obviously shared the same thoughts.

"Wow, well thank you both for that. I wish you well and have a great time in L.A." Danny wished as he walked over, speaking to the camera. "As you can see, people so far strongly believe they shouldn't keep their love a secret. Let's ask one more person! Ooh! I see the perfect person." He exclaimed, taking off.

I think the wind was knocked outta me when an old Asian lady appeared on the screen with a young boy at her side.

"What the fuck?" Miley said, making me laugh as we waited to hear what she was gonna say.

"Hello miss, would you please tell us your name?" Danny asked and the old woman looked at him like he was retarded.

"Speak up!" She demanded before the boy reached up to touch her ear. "Oh never mind, my hearing aid was off, what were you saying young man?" She questioned, making me cover my mouth to keep from laughing.

"Are they fucking serious?" Miley asked, shaking her head.

"I asked if you could please tell us your name, your age and where you're from." Danny said louder.

"No need to yell young man." She replied, patting his head, making him glance awkwardly at the screen. "I'm from Japan, my name is Beatrice and well, a lady doesn't tell her age." She said with what I think was supposed to be a wink.

"She's ninety-four." The little boy said and the old lady turned and smacked his head, saying things in a different language to him and I tried really hard not to laugh.

The boy slipped away, rubbing his head as the old lady turned back to Danny who was just staring on wide eyed.

"Oh yes, so you know about Disney, Hannah and Mikayla?" He asked and she nodded her head extremely slowly. Is that how old people nod?

"Well, what do you think about Disney producing gay teen stars?"

"I think it's a great idea to produce more teens who are gay because gay's need that good lovin'! If kids do watch, then they can decide whether they want to be gay or not." I stared, mouth open at the screen.

"Did she just say, _good lovin'?_" Miley asked, shaking with laughter.

"I think so." I replied. Danny was obviously trying not to laugh as he continued.

"So you're comfortable with this couple?"

"Hell yes I'm comfortable with this couple! They're sexy together! Just imagine their babies!" I snorted and Miley yelped.

"Babies! What the hell!"

"Well, thank you Beatrice for the input, we appreciate it."

"Err, grandma we gotta go or we'll be late for my game." The little boy interrupted and the old lady nodded and randomly walked off with the boy. Danny stared at her then back at the camera.

"Uh, well when grandma calls ya sexy, you better believe it!" He finished, waving and the scene went back to Ryan in the studio.

"Well, that's a woman ain't she?" Ryan joked before becoming serious again. "Now we've heard some real firsthand fan accounts. Whether Hannah and Mikayla are a couple or not, we can't be sure. What we can be sure of is that they would have the support they need to admit it so I'd like to extend an invitation to either or both of you to come and have a polite and honest interview with me. That's it for _E! News!_ See you tomorrow and find out the scoop on Demi Lovato and her new album track list. Exclusive first look right here! Have a good evening everyone!" Ryan announced ending, the segment.

"Wow, that was...interesting." I mumbled, taking a loud bite of my crunchy toast.

"Yeah, what should we do?" Miley wondered, staring at me. I bowed my head, focusing on my toast as I muttered.

"Nothing, tell your dad and we'll figure the rest as we go."

"Right, okay." She mumbled back sighing.

"So, you wanna try for those sexy babies?"

"Mikayla!"

* * *

**A/N: **_Once again, a big thank you to all the participants as well as the readers! :D I love you guys and I love my baby, Sky, so much (:_


	26. Five Words, One Question

**Why Do You Hate Me?**

* * *

**MissNotSoPerfect94**: Lmao, thanks for reading all my stories, that's really sweet of you to say and no, I don't think you have no life, just a lot of time j/k, j/k :p Lol, glad you liked the ending and enjoy xD

**Jd Midnight**: Lmao, I loved the grandma part as well xD That was my girlfriend's character -_- lmao! Enjoy and thanks for the review :]

**FallenSoldier15**: Haha, I'm glad I wrote your wife and you perfectly xD And Aw, I'm sorry you had to deal with her mom and that's not cool, with her ignoring that you two are married :/ Love ya too and hey, I am not sucia xP lmao! Tell your wife I said she's sucia and she owes me apple juice o.o lmao.

**ms-rappy-sleeper**: Lol, glad I could amuse you :] Thanks for the review and enjoy!

**luz4mj1995**: Lol I'm glad you thought the grandma was funny. Lol, and where are my gummy worms D8 Stop tripping! Damn, you're clumsy, lmao!

**SuperGravyMan**: Lol, I wish I had a grandma like that. I'm glad you liked the news report and such, lol. I noticed the 101% with the poll thing right away so it's been changed, thank you for letting me know ^.^

**Crazier**: Lmao, you really are a creeper baby -_- I am not a banana D8 I love you :p lol. Lmfao, well duh! I'm glad you liked this idea lol xD Lmfao I loved writing you as a grandma xP lmfaoooo! You're odd, what more can I say? :p lol! Thanks baby, I love you too xD But I miss you :o I love and miss you so much.

**greatpretender**: Lol, I'm glad you became part of the story as well :) I would actually love to write a story like that. In one story I'm working on, there is that aspect though so maybe you'll get what you want, lol. Thanks and Enjoy! :D

**ScaryMiley**: Lol, I appreciate the compliments and thanks for being part of the last chapter as well :)

**PunkPoetry**: Wow, thanks for reading it all in twenty-four hours O_O lol Enjoy the update xD

**FireHeartBurns**: I guess you didn't :p And thanks for the compliments, I appreciate that :] Hah, it's okay but yeah, you do suck for not being a part of it lol :p Sorry I took forever to update but enjoy x]

**Lazy logger**: Lmao! Glad you liked the grandma [=

**Ad3n**: Lol yeah, the old lady was something else. Hope all is well with you :]

**aslan33**: Sorry it took so long for an update but enjoy.

**kram95**: Lol, I plan on finishing all the stories, even if it takes some time. Thanks for the review and the compliment. Enjoy!

**Anonymous**: Well, here's the update, lol o.o

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for the long wait. I hope the update is still enjoyed though and I love you all who keep reading :]

* * *

**Chapter 26: **Five Words, One Question

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

"I love you, Mikayla, I want the world to know, I want to tell my dad and then tell everyone about us. I don't want to hide anymore." Miley said, kissing me again. I smiled and shook my head.

"So you seriously want to do an interview with Ryan and come out on live television?" I asked like it was the most impossible thing in the world.

"Yes Mikayla, I want to do the interview with you. As soon as I tell my dad, I don't care about the world anymore. As long as I have you, everything else will work itself out." She promised.

"Well, how can I say no to that then?" I teased with a grin. I can't believe we were actually gonna make our relationship public but as nervous as it made me, I think I was more excited that everyone would know Miley was mine.

I could finally hold her hand in public, hug her tight or kiss her without worrying about whether or not the paparazzi is gonna catch us again.

"He's here!" Lilly announced, walking over to Miley and I.

I felt my stomach fall as I stared at the door. It was time.

"Ready?" I asked, taking hold of Miley's hand for support. She stared cluelessly into my eyes and I knew she was freaking out. Just because she wanted to tell him, didn't mean she actually wanted to face this part.

She gave me a nervous nod as we prepared ourselves, staring as the door-knob turned and soon opened.

"Ugh, what the hell, Lilly! You're a jerk!" Miley growled when we realized it was only Wade, who laughed knowing who we thought he was. Lilly laughed too and I felt like smacking her.

"That's so not cool." I muttered but she ignored it, laughing anyways.

"Oh come on, you should have seen your faces!" She protested.

"Yeah, I thought I was some kind of monster walking in here." Wade added, chuckling. "By the way, I hope that's not the way you're gonna have your dad come in and see you. I mean you could try sitting down, maybe looking casual." He suggested teasingly, just wanting to annoy us further.

"Shut up, Wade, can't you see that Miley's not in the mood for jokes." I warned them.

"No, it's okay, he's right. I should...relax." Miley mumbled, walking over to the couch and taking a seat.

I watched, amused as Miley crossed her leg, uncrossed it, folded her arms, unfolded her arms, played with her hands, crossed her legs again and continued repeating the pattern.

I chuckled, moving over to sit with her.

"Uh, Mikayla, maybe you should sit on the other couch." Wade interrupted, stopping my thoughts as I crinkled my brows and faced him.

"Why?" I questioned, crossing my arms.

"Don't you think Miley should sit near her dad when they talk?" He asked, making me sigh in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right." I answered, brushing my fingers against Miley's hand as I walked over to the lazy boy couch and took a seat. Now Miley looked like more of a wreck considering that I wasn't next to her.

"God, am I the only one here with knots in my stomach?" She asked shakily.

"Miley relax. Your dad isn't gonna go crazy, he's the nicest guy I know." Lilly pointed out. Miley calmed down and looked to Lilly, shaking her head.

"Lilly, I'm not worried about him getting mad or anything but, well, what if he hates me or doesn't see me as his little girl anymore?" Miley whispered, making everyone tense in silence. I was prepared for her dad to be angry and unbelieving but I didn't look at it from Miley's perspective till right this moment.

"Are you kidding me? Not his little girl, yeah right!" Wade sputtered, laughing. I looked at him, my brows up as Lilly shot me a thoughtful look.

"Robbie Ray is actually the most understanding man I've ever met. I don't think he's gonna see Miley that differently." Lilly offered as Miley closed her eyes seeming to be immersed in her own mind.

I nodded and hoped to god her dad wasn't a gonna hate Miley or me for that matter after today.

The sound of a car outside brought us all back to the present.

"Wade, you're staying, right?" Lilly asked and he nodded.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss this for the world." He grinned as he sat at the edge of the couch and Lilly moved over to sit with him, leaving the spot empty for Miley's dad to sit.

Everything was going so slow as we waited but finally, the door was opened and in came her father, a suitcase dragging behind him.

He noticed us all right away and took off his western styled hat immediately, greeting us.

"Hey Mile and Wade, what are you doing here?" He asked, smiling as him and Wade shook hands, sharing a quick hug.

"You'll find out soon enough Robbie, have a seat." Wade instructed, gesturing next to Miley. Her dad looked from Wade to Lilly, to me and finally Miley, confusion swirling in his eyes.

"Uh, nice to see you Lilly and you too Mikayla."

"It's nice to see you too Mr. Stewart." I said quietly while Lilly opted for a small wave of her hand.

"Why does it feel like I'm in trouble?" He asked, chuckling as he placed his hat on the table and shrugged off his jacket, sitting next to Miley, who sat up straighter and faced her father.

"I have something important to tell you, dad." She started, looking him in the eyes. Her father met her eyes as if knowing whatever she was about to say was about to change everything. He nodded for her to go on and I watched as Miley drew in a breath and finally said aloud what was holding her down.

"I'm in love...with a girl." She nearly whispered. All eyes were trained on her father as not even a muscle twitched on his features.

"You're what?" He asked in a low voice.

"I'm in love-" She started again before he shook his head.

"No, I heard that." He murmured, standing up. He crossed his arms and paced back and forth before stopping and staring at Lilly. "You two are in...love?" He asked, making my eyes widen. What the hell!

"Ew, no!" Lilly protested, standing up.

"Dad no! Ugh, I don't love Lilly like that!" Miley shrieked, getting up as well.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't say it like that!" Lilly complained, making me roll my eyes. "I could totally be a good lesbian! And girls would want me too!" Lilly announced while Wade grabbed her arm and pulled her to sit back down.

Mr. Stewart's eyes turned on me now and his brow lifted. Not knowing what else to do, I awkwardly nodded my head.

"Wow, Miley. Are you serious?" He questioned, facing her again.

"Yeah, I'm in love with Mikayla." Miley basically breathed out as her dad's eyes stared into me. I felt so subconscious as he stared at me. My own breath stopped until he finally looked away, allowing me to exhale.

"Are...are you sure?" He mumbled, turning to Miley.

"Yeah dad, I'm sorry, I've been meaning to tell you for a while now actually." Her dad sighed and lifted his coat up, reaching into what must have been an inside pocket and pulled out a magazine. My eyes widened a little once I realized which one it was.

"I guess this story was real then. I brought it to show you and have laugh but wow, I had no clue that it was...real." He sighed, setting the article down on the table, slipping his hands into his front pockets.

"So, how did you two fall in love?" Mr. Stewart asked as he sat down and stared at us, stunning me with his question.

"Wait, aren't you upset?" I asked, sitting on the edge of my seat.

"I don't see how I can be upset until I know exactly what happened. If you tell me, then I'll know how to feel about it." He answered back, making my jaw shut close.

Wade chuckled, giving me an, _I told you so _look to which I rolled my eyes and Lilly wore a hopeful smile while Miley was downright nervous.

"Well dad, it started with one difficult question that brought us to falling in love.

"And what question was that?" He asked and I laughed lightly as Miley looked up at her dad with a smile, repeating the words that started it all.

_"Why do you hate me?"_

* * *

**The End**

* * *

_**A/N: **__I hate ending stories but there you have it. One of my favorite stories to write is over. I hope you all enjoyed this Mikiley journey with me and let your imaginations guide you all to realize that it's never truly over :] Thank you all for the support, participation and simply reading. Send a review and take my love in exchange [=_

_**P.S.**__ I love you all & I love you, Sky, so much._


End file.
